Entre Kages
by Ryu.nanoda
Summary: Tras la muerte de su mejor amigo, Sakura se esfuerza por lograr el sueño que su rubio favorito no logro cumplir, que le pasa a la sexta Hokage, frente al quinto Kazekage?
1. Llegue a amarte

**Mi tercer ****fic****GaaSaku****… bueno en el primer capitulo Gaara-kun no aparece, pero es un capitulo importante, son los recuerdos de Sakura, y sus sentimientos, ****asi**** que espero que les guste!**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Entre Kages**

**Capitulo 1: Lleg****ue a amarte.**

Era verano, pero soplaba una suave brisa sobre la torre de la Hokage, la mencionada se encontraba en la terraza disfrutando de la brisa, tenia su traje de hokage, cosa rara en ella, no le gustaba mucho usarlo, pero cuando estaba en la terraza de la torre lo usaba, los aldeanos debían verla como alguien importante ahora…

Sumida en sus pensamientos recordó…

**Flashback**

Estaba lloviendo y ella estaba corriendo en el bosque, lo buscaba lo buscaba pero no lo encontraba, lo único que veía eran arboles moverse a gran velocidad y la lluvia helada caer sobre ella, cuanto había estado corriendo ya? 2 horas…3, no importaba, tenia que encontrarlo… -NARUTOOOO!

**Fin del ****Flashback**

Bajo la mirada, y dijo muy suavemente – Naruto baka, por qué?

**Flashback**

No prestaba mucha atención pero parecía que cada vez llovía mas y mas fuerte – NARUTO!! – quizás era la desesperación, lo que la hacia sentir así; la desesperación de saber que las cosas se estaban llendo fuera de control. Tropezó y quedo toda embarrada, pero al fin lo noto, a lo lejos habían dos figuras, una estaba en el suelo, la otra estaba parada a su lado, corrió hacia ellos y se arrodillo junto al que estaba en el suelo, estaba bañado en sangre, lo levanto un poco con las manos, y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos – Naruto… dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Lo lamento mucho… - dijo con el mismo tono

- no, no te lamentes nada, te voy a curar y todo va s salir bien – estaba desesperada –acordate… acordate de que vos vas a ser el sexto Hokage – lloraba con mas fuerza…

- no… no te esfuerces en vano – le sonrió – esta acá llegue

- NARUTO DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES!

- lo sabes igual que yo, pero al menos muero feliz, por que veo que al fin sentís algo por mi… Sakura-chan

**Fin del ****Flashback**

Levanta su mirada hacia el cielo – _es tan parecido a tus ojos…__ - _ esos recuerdos le hacían mal, pero fueron los que le habían cambiado la vida, nunca se había interesado en ser Hokage – Naruto… creo que llegue a amarte…

**Flashback**

Abrazo el cuerpo casi inerte del chico – deja de hablar así, yo te voy a cuidar y todo va a salir bien

-Sakura-chan no olvides que siempre te ame, y por fin estoy recibiendo tu cariño, no puedo ser más feliz

- pero! Y tú sueño de ser Hokage?! – decía realmente entristecida, como nunca antes – no podes morir ahora, por que vos tenes que ser Hokage, y si te vas me voy a quedar completamente sola – volvía llorar con fuerza.

- Creciste mucho Sakura-chan, ya no sos la nenita débil de antes, como ultimo deseo te pido… - hizo una mueca de dolor y luego siguió – que seas vos la que se haga Hokage

- Nani?!

- si lo haces, voy a descansar en paz, si la aldea queda en tus manos, se que va a estar bien, no quiero a otra persona que no sea mi mejor amiga para ese puesto

-pero yo no puedo tener ese puesto por que va a ser tuyo – la cálida mano del chico se poso en su mejilla secándole las lagrimas

- Arigato, Sakura-chan, por hacerme el hombre mas feliz aunque sea en mis- los ojos del chico perdían su brillo, no había terminado su frase, ella se llevo el cuerpo inerte del rubio contra si misma abrazándolo con fuerza, llorando como nunca había llorado antes

- NARUTOOOO!!!

- Parece que el dobe volvió a equivocarse – dijo fríamente quien estaba parado junto a ellos

- Sasuke… - dijo en un susurro – como pudiste?

- definitivamente se equivoco, seguís siendo igual…- se hizo un silencio en medio de la lluvia – la aldea en manos de alguien como vos se autodestruiría… pero era un dobe, así que su opinión no vale – esa frialdad en la forma de hablar era normal en el, pero esta vez, había ido demasiado lejos.

**Fin del Flashback**

_-Nunca me habría imaginado, que yo terminaría matando a Sasuke… _no me arrepiento

- Sakura-sama!

- Hinata, cuantas veces te lo dije, llamame solo por mi nombre n.n – la había sacado de sus pensamientos

-Gomen! Sakura-sama

- u.u' nee que ocurre Hinata

- Tsunade-sama volvió a la aldea, y esta en su oficina con Shizune

- Nani?! – dijo confundida pero enseguida mostro una gran sonrisa. Bajo hacia su oficina y se encontró con su antigua sensei y su compañera, hace un año que no las veía – Tsunade-sama Shizune-san! – dijo con alegría, al escucharla, ambas mujeres voltearon a verla y le dieron una sonrisa sincera.

**Flashback**

-Tsunade-sama, los ancianos dijeron que seria aconsejable que elijas al próximo Hokage – informo Shizune

- Nee, eso ya lo hice – la respuesta de la rubia dejo con curiosidad a la pelirrosa

-_Demonios! Me esforcé tanto y ella ya escogió al sexto hokage… lo siento Naruto te falle, a pesar de que pasaron 2 años de tu muerte, el tiempo no fue suficiente para completar tu sueño _– la ninja medico pensaba eso disimuladamente, no quería que su maestra notara esa preocupación

- Sin embargo, hay que saber si esa persona aceptara en cargo…

- De quien habla Tsunade-sama?

- De Sakura, no es obvio? – las otras dos quedaron completamente sorprendidas

- no bromee Tsunade-sama, mande a Shizune-san a buscar al elegido

-no bromeo Sakura, a pesar de que solo tienes 18 años mostraste que en poco tiempo cambiaste mucho, mas que nada desde la muerte de Naruto – cada vez que la rubia agregaba una palabra, la kunoichi quedaba mas sorprendida – tus ultimas misiones fueron cumplidas y todas fueron clasificadas como excelentes

- Pero, Tsunade-sama yo… - miro el piso y siguió – soy una persona débil – ante esas palabras, la hokage se acerco a su discípula.

- Jiraya dijo que sos una copia mía gracias a mi entrenamiento, tu fuerza física es como la mía, aprendiste todo sobre medicina y hace poco hiciste un gran descubrimiento, es decir que en eso me superaste, y sos lo suficientemente inteligente para ser Hokage, ya que vas tener que tomar decisiones muy importantes, de ninguna manera podes decir débil, una persona débil no habría echo lo que hiciste con Sasuke después de lo que le hizo a tu mejor amigo – la tomo de las manos – si eso es ser débil, no se quien podría ser el próximo Hokage, tu familia es la aldea, los amas a todos, y los queres proteger, no podes decir que no sos la persona indicada para el cargo…

**Fin del Flashback**

-Nee, creo que no me equivoque, hace un año que sos Hokage y la aldea no puede estar en mejores condiciones – la alago la rubia

- Arigato Tsunade-sama, pero cuando usted asumió al cargo de Hokage, la aldea estaba en una situación critica…

- Pero eso fue gracias a los ninjas de tu generación Sakura-sama – le dijo simpáticamente la otra mujer – Si un hubiera sido por usted y sus compañeros no habríamos acabado con Orochimaru y sus seguidores

- Igualmente Tsunade-sama fue una gran Hokage, logro las alianzas con casi todas las otras naciones

- Vos me vas a superar pronto, Sakura… - hablaron del viaje de las dos mujeres durante casi toda la tarde, ese día no habían misiones, era un día tranquilo, un día para tomar Sake, como diría la rubia, y eso hicieron, a pesar de que la pelirrosa no le gustaba mucho beber, lo hizo, la quinta por poco la obliga.

- Sakura-sama, me entere que en unas semanas comenzaran los exámenes Chunnin

- Rayos! Lo olvide!

- como pudiste olvidar algo tan importante Sakura!

-es que en estos últimos días tuvimos unos problemitas con lo que queda de Akatsuki, pero ya fue solucionado.

- Akatsuki? Acaso nunca se mueren? – dijo ya roja por el alcohol la mujer

- _Exámenes__ Chunnin, eso significa que vendrán los demás Kages, demoños, no se como voy a tener que comportarme…_

-Tsunade-sama y yo estuvimos pensando que seria bueno que se organice una gran cena, ya que el primer examen Chunnin en muchos años al cual todos los kages asistirán…

-mmm… no suena mal – dijo pensativa, pero no analizaría mucho la idea, ella tomaría cualquier consejo de su antigua maestra

- En ese caso, Shizune y yo nos encargaremos de los preparativos, quien sabe mas que yo de lo que son las fiestas? – al escuchar eso, se quedo blanca, desearía no haber aceptado la propuesta, a la rubia le gustaban los juegos de azar y el alcohol, solo esperaba que todo salga bien, porque Shizune también ayudaría, quizás ella podría controlar a la quinta.

Las dos mujeres se habían ido, y cuando estaba nuevamente sola, se dio cuenta de lo sola que se sentía, hace mucho tiempo que necesitaba una charla como esa, sus amigos de toda la vida eran ANBUS o senseis, no podían hablar mucho, y ella siempre era la mas ocupada, siempre llena de papeles que firmar, ese día había sido perfecto, el papelerío que Hinata siempre dejaba sobre su escritorio no estaba, por lo que no tenia trabajo, y además, volvió su tan preciada maestra, podían las cosas ponerse mejor?

-Sakura? – escucho una voz fuera de su oficina, pero del lado de la ventana, se acerco a esta pero no vio nada, hasta que la abrió y saco su cabeza

- Kakashi-sensei?! – pregunto muy sorprendida

- creo que ya no deberías llamarme así – se notaba una sonrisa bajo su mascara.

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**Nee lo se, fue aburrido, pero como siempre digo, los primeros capítulos de una historia casi siempre son aburridos ¬¬ espero que no les disguste mucho la idea de que Sakura sea Hokage, pero me pareció una idea original, y lo se, a mi ****tambien**** me ****dolio**** lo de Naruto, pero a veces, para cambiar, las personas necesitamos sucesos que nos marque de por vida… en fin, no me maten si el primer capitulo fue horroroso…**

**Gracias x leer!**

**Matta-ne**

**Elita!**


	2. Un maldito viaje

**Gracias a los ****qe**** dejaron ****reviews****, gracias x su apoyo ****n.n**** bueno ahora las cosas ocurren en Suna, ****qe**** piensa Gaara-kun de lo que va a ser su ****estadia**** en Konoha…**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 2:**** Un maldito viaje**

Suna despertaba, aunque le Joven Kazekage no lo hizo ya que no había dormido, a pesar de que ya no tenia un demonio que no lo dejaba dormir, no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Por las noches generalmente se recorría su preciada aldea, y pensar que años atrás quería verlos a todos muertos, solo tenia 19 años, y ya cumplia ese cargo hace varios años, cuatro como minimo y le gustaba, ese fue el mejor cambio en su vida, y todo fue gracias a su ya fallecido amigo…Uzumaki Naruto. Al ver como el sol se hacia presente decidió volver a su oficina, seguramente Matsuri ya comenzaría a llevarle ese papelerio interminable. Llego primero como siempre, su puso su traje de Kage y se sento en su sillón mirando hacia fuera por la ventana, luego de varios minutos, sintió unos pasos, seguramente seria Matsuri, pero no era, ella era muy ruidosa, quien sea que venia no era su sobordinada.

- Gaara! – su hermana entro a su oficina sin golpear – en unas semanas son los exámenes Chunnin! Por que no me dijiste nada?! – se quejaba.

- no vendrás conmigo en ese estado… - dijo sin expresión alguna

- Demonios Gaara! – golpea con fuerza el escritorio

- Estas de 4 meses y es un viaje muy largo, Shikamaru vendrá conmigo cuando todo termine…

- Acaso no entendes?! – estaba tan irritada

- Calmate Temari, los nervios le van a hacer mal al bebe…

- Pero Shikamaru ahora es un ANBU, no puede venir, me aguante bastante durante estos meses, yo tengo que ir con el hasta que mi bebe nasca!

- Parece que no voy a poder hacerte cambiar de opinión – dijo suspirando, discutir con su hermana siempre terminaba igual, pero esos últimos 4 meses su hermana se encontraba en un estado extraño por su embarazo, por lo que era mas pacifica pero no era asi ese día – esta bien Temari, pero te quedaras en Konoha… - la chica sonrio y se tiro sobre su adorado hermanito para abrazarlo

- Gracias, gracias – le decía con ternura

- Ya… ahora andate, en un rato Matsuri me va a traer toneladas de papeles…

- Yo la vi abajo, no tenia papeles, quizás hoy no tengas trabajo! – lo ultimo lo dijo con emoción, el simplemente suspiro – nee, y cuando nos vamos?

- 3 dias antes de los exámenes

- Nani?! – lo miro sorprendido – Eso es muy poco tiempo, y escuche que la Hokage estaba organizando una cena muy importante!

- No tengo interez en socializar…

- Vamos Gaara! No seas desagradecido, en Konoha están nuestros amigos – el se quedo en silencio, ella comprendió el porque de su silencio – Lo siento, me olvide lo de Naruto – dijo cabizbaja – Pero aun están Lee, el amigo de Kankurou Kiba y la chica de cabello rosa… como se llamaba? – pregunto chasquendo los dedos y mirando hacia el techo como si estetubiera la respuesta.

- Haruno Sakura…

- Si esa! – dijo con energía – No puedo creer que la recuerdes… - dijo sorprendida.

- La quinta la eligio como su sucesora el año pasado, luego de un par de meses se retiro

- En serio? Y como es que no me entere?

- Que cambiaria?

- Este… bueno, y por que tendría que cambiar?

- Es chica no me da seguridad…

- HAY PERO GAARA COMO SOS!seguro que decis eso por que es mujer

- No, es que tiene una personalidad débil, no estoy seguro de que sea la apropiada para ese cargo…

- Sabes igual que yo que la gente cambia, sino fijate en tu vida…

- Ella es muy diferente a mi, es buena ninja medico como la Quinta, pero aun asi no se comparan…

- Las cosas que decis! Se enfreto a vos cuando querías matar al Uchiha, te curo cuando secuestraron a matsuri, salvo a Kankurou de una muerte segura, mato a Sasori junto a la vieja Chijo, mato a su amado Uchiha por venganza… me parece que cambio bastante…

- Es muy joven, tendría que estar en otra cosa

- Tiene 19 años como vos…

- pero no es lo suficientemente madura…

- Esta bien… como digas! Pero eso no significa que Suna sea irrespetuosa con Konoha, y eso hay que demostrarlo llendo ya mismo hacia alla… va mas alla de la hokage, tiene que ver con la alianza entre las aldeas… - dijo como si se lo estuviera ordenando.

- Por que no me decis que estas desesperada por ver a Shikamaru lo mas pronto posible?

- NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON SHIKAMARU!

- esta bien! – subió un poco su tono de voz, lo que sorprendió mucho a la rubia – si te vas a estar poniendo nerviosa nos vamos hoy mismo! - sus ojso aguamarina asustaron a la rubia...

- Gaara.. – dijo con voz quebradiza – no te pongas asi… - el pelirrojo volvió a tomar su postura serena

- Lo siento… saldremos mañana, asi que anda preparándote y avisale a Kankurou que venis conmigo…

- Hai! – y se fue de la oficina. Nuevamente solo, vuelve a acercarse a la ventana, se veía que el viento soplava muy fuerte, pero igual, siempre hacia tanto calor. Lo bueno de volver a Konoha era el clima, además, era primavera, los cerezos ya estarían floreciendo. Al rato alguien entra a su oficina.

- Gaara-sama – escucha una timida voz, y se da media vuelta

- Qué pasa Matsuri? – dijo con frialdad.

- Escuche a Temari-san gritar… paso algo?

- Temari esta embarazada, y las embarazadas pasan por muchos cambios de actitud… - la chica bajo la mirada apenada

- ensima no puede ver a su novio…

- no, mañana partimos a Konoha

- Nani?! asi nada mas? Y su trabajo Gaara-sama?

- Es por los exámenes Chunnin, Kankurou se encargara de mi trabajo mientras, yo volveré al finalizar los exámenes, pero Temari se quedara hasta dar a luz.

- y yo Gaara-sama?

- vos? – la chica se le acerco

- u///u _Gaara-sama, como es que aun no se dio cuenta__ Todos estos años…_ Yo voy con usted verdad Gaara-sama? Después de todo soy su subordinada…

- no creo que sea necesario

- Gaara-sama jure protegerlo!

- Creo que no hay mas remedio – dijo fríamente – si no hay trabajo hoy anda a prepararte, salimos mañana al amanecer – una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la castaña

- Hai, Gaara-sama! n.n_ si!__ un viaje largo con Gaara-sama, las cosas no pueden ser mejor _– pensaba mientras se retiraba.

- _Esta niña… a pesar de que me queje, ya me acostumbre a su comportamiento__… Es pesada la mayoría de la veces, pero no me trato como me trataban todos, ella fue diferente, pensé en mi como un ser humano, no como un monstruo… una bestia… y gracias a ella pude comenzar a controlar al maldito __Shukaku__, eso __tambien__ lo logre con ayuda de Naruto… -_ bajo su cabeza – _Naruto… se suponía que vos eras el que iba a ser Hokage… no tu amiguita, la que siempre llora… Una cena para los __Kages__, eso si que va a ser un infierno, los únicos jóvenes somos Sakura y yo, y __Matsuri__ no me va a dejar en paz, y lo que es peor, mi hermana y su novio, eso si que va a ser molesto, Shikamaru tubo suerte de que me tome bien las cosas, pero no tenia por que embarazarla, solo tiene 22 años… este viaje no se ve bien__… no creo que Konoha sea la misma sin Naruto..._

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**Nee****, Gaara-kun no esta contento con el viaje y lo de Shikamaru y Temari no le agrada para nada ****u.u****qizas**** su ****estadia**** en Konoha lo haga cambiar de opinión, uno nunca sabe ****n.n**** Gracias x leer**

**Matta-ne**

**Elita!**


	3. Planes

**En este**** capitulo, queda mas que claro que Sakura y Gaara no se agradan, pero como ya dije antes, esas son cosas ****qe**** cambian de la noche a la mañana, bueno, gracias x los ****reviews**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 3:**** Planes**

-Tsunade-sama! – la aludida se voltea a ver quien la llamaba

- Sakura…

- Que hacia Tsunade-sama? – le pregunta con simpatía

- Observaba la montaña de los Hokages – dijo un tanto enfadada

- cual es el problema? – le pregunto curiosa

- NO LO VES! – Señalaba al quinto rostro en la montaña – MI NARIZ! LA HICIERON ENORME!

- nee.. Tsunade-sama no es para tanto – le decía nerviosa con una gotita en la sien

- como que no? – Seguía con fastidio – las próximas generaciones miraran a la montaña y dirán " oh! Que nariz mas espantosa tenia la quinta!"

- Pero yo venia a preguntarle algo! – intentaba cambiar de tema – sobre los preparativos de la cena…

- cena? Que cena? – pregunto desentendida

- La cena que quería organizar para los Kages! – dijo casi suplicante, acaso se había olvidado, en 2 semanas ya comenzarían a llegar los Kages, y no había nada preparado.

- Sakura… - reía –no es una cena, es una fiesta n.n – en la cien de la hokage habían millones de gotitas

- _me suena que va estar llena de Sake…u.u_

- ya esta casi todo listo, el lugar, la comida, la música…

- Música? Pero los Kages son gente grande, no creo que quieran bailar…

- te estas olvidando del Kazekage…

- _Gaara?... Bailar? Ahí Tsunade-sama como se nota que no lo conoce… _Pero es uno solo…

- no, quienes vayan a participar en los exámenes y toda la aldea ira, a los Kages les va a gustar ver que los futuros Chunnin tienen energía n.n – le decía con simpatía, y eso ponía nerviosa a su antigua alumna.

- Esta bien, lo dejo todo en sus manos Tsunade-sama… - a pesar de que ahora era Hokage no quería ser irrespetuosa con esa mujer

- Hai! Si me disculpas, debo irme… - dicho esto, le hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

- Como crees que va a ser esa fiesta, Kakashi-sensei? – el nombrado apareció tras ella, habia estado ahi todo el tiempo

- te dije que ya no me digas así… y en cuanto a mi opinión, quizás la Quinta tenga razón, además una fiesta les sacara a los gennins la tención de los exámenes, no te parece?

- Quizás sea así.. – dijo suspirando – Como esta Anko, Kakashi-sens.. Kakashi?

- bien, con muchos antojos, pero se supone que el mes que viene ya dará a luz así que los antojos van a terminar

- que tierno que vaya a ser papa n.n

- Nunca cambias, verdad Sakura? – le dijo con un tono simpático

- no lo se…- dijo un tanto apenada

- lo de Sasuke... fue algo inevitable… - le dijo en su tono normal

- no me arrepiento de lo que hice, ya se que lo ame toda mi vida, pero… - bajo su cabeza – cambio mucho, deje de amarlo cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de Naruto… - su tono era triste, pero intentaba no dejarse vencer por el pasado.

- en realidad si cambiaste, ahora sos mas fuerte… - ella levanto su cabeza ante esa frase – la antigua Sakura estaría llorando desconsoladamente en este momento, es por eso que llegaste donde estas…

- Arigato, Kakashi-sensei n.n

- ¬¬ como digas…- hizo una pausa y luego siguió - me entere que vendrán todos los Kages, hace años que eso no sucedía…

- Hai…

- al menos vas a estar acompañada en la fiesta, vas a tener tiempo de charlar con el Kazekage…

- no creo que sea alguien con quien pueda hablar… pero hace mucho que no hablo con nadie

- debe ser duro el trabajo de Kage…

- no es duro, pero me la paso firmando papeles, hace mucho que no tengo una misión, pero tampoco puedo tener una charla con gente como Ino o los demás… - su tono era un tanto melancólico, hace años que se sentía así, mas a ya de su nuevo cargo, desde la muerte del chico Kyubi que se sentía sola – _antes vivía enamorada, y ahora me pregunto que es el amor?_

-Nee, Temari-san cuanto falta para llegar a Konoha? – dijo la castaña quejándose

- no te cansas de preguntar?! – suspiro y pensó – creo que en medio día llegaremos, no es así Gaara? – el no respondió, caminaba delante de ellas, pero rodeado de Ninjas que lo escoltaban; al ver que no contestaba, la castaña se adelanta hasta llegar a su lado.

- _quiero intentar -////- _ Gaara-sama? – el nombrado la mira lo que provoca que se sonroje mas – etto… u///u yo quería decirle que… u//////////u…

- que querías decirme? – le pregunta con frialdad

- etto… si ya tenia pareja para la cena? -////////////////-

- Los Kages no van con pareja – dijo sin mirarla, ella bajo la mirada y Temari que había visto toda la escena pone su mano en el hombro de la castaña para llamar su atención.

- Gaara prácticamente no quería venir, por eso esta enojado, así que mejor hablale después n.n – le sonrió intentando animarla, la castaña solo quedo mas preocupada.

- pero si le gustaba tanto Konoha… -dijo desorientada

- Tiene que ver con la muerte de Naruto… y que la sexta Hokage es una amiga de Naruto, me parece que a Gaara no le agrada mucho… - le explico

- y por que no le agrada?

- Es por que el confiaba que el y Naruto iban a ser Kages ya que tienen la misma historia…

- entonces ahora siente como que Naruto lo abandono en sus planes?

- puede que sea así, pero eso no significa que tenga que ser descortés con la Hokage – lo ultimo lo dijo un poco enfadada, Matsuri al fin sonrió

- claro que no, entonces nuestra misión en Konoha será…Hacer que Gaara-sama se lleve bien con la Hokage! – dijo con muchos ánimos, la rubia se puso a pensarlo

- es una buena idea… - A pesar de que prácticamente estaban gritando, el pelirrojo no las oía, estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos

- _Seguramente voy a ser el primer Kage que llegue a la aldea… no voy a soportarlo, estar con esa escandalosa, prefiero estar solo, ya me acostumbre a la soledad, aunque me provoque tanto vacio__, pero que es lo peor de este viaje… no definitivamente no es Matsuri, es mi hermana con el descarado del Nara... aun no comprendo que los lleva a eso, ella dice que es el amor, pero, a pesar de todo este tiempo que paso, aun no comprendo que es eso, pero tampoco me interesa saberlo, tengo mucho trabajo para andar preocupándome por cosas como esas, como si tuviera tiempo para esas idioteces…_

**Fin del capitulo 3**

**En el próximo capitulo, se produce el encuentro, y el plan de Matsuri y Temari se pone en marcha****, no tengo mucho ****qe**** decir, ****asi**** que me despido… Gracias x leer y dejar ****reviews**** n.n**

**Matta-ne**

**Elita!**


	4. No me agradas Kazekagesama

**En este**** capitulo, queda mas que claro que Sakura y Gaara no se agradan, pero como ya dije antes, esas son cosas ****qe**** cambian de la noche a la mañana, bueno, gracias x los ****reviews**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 4:**** No me agradas Kazekage-sama**

-Sakura-sama!

- Hinata por ultima vez decime Sakura! – le dijo con fastidio, ya estaba molesta, ese dia podía estar tranquila, pero en el ultimo momento la chica Hyuga le llevo una pila de papeles interminables, y ahora había vuelto, acaso había mas papeles? Dejo caer su cabeza en forma de cansancio – acaso me traes mas papeles?

- no, acabo de recibir el informe de un ANBU que vio que uno de los Kages ya estaba llegando a la aldea – le informo

- Nani?! Tan pronto – dijo con una gotita en la sien – NOO NO PUEDE SER! QUE HARE.. NO ESTOY PREPARADA – lloraba cómicamente ante la presión

- creo que primero debería ir a las puertas de Konoha a recibirlo – aconsejo tímidamente

- Tenes razón – se paro, se puso su túnica de Hokage y antes de salir del despacho agrego – guardame todo eso y mañana vení a primera hora así seguimos y terminamos temprano

- Hai!

Salió corriendo, estaba nerviosa y olvido que así no debería comportarse un Kage, todos los que la vieron pasar se quedaron mirando extrañados, hasta que cuando ya estaba cerca de su destino, se choca con alguien y ambos caen al suelo – Shikamaru?

-Sakura-sama! – a pesar de que siempre fue un chico serio ya que todo le aburría, se noto un leve tono de alegría al verla – como esta tanto tiempo?

- TT.TT vos también me tratas de usted – le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

- si queres no lo hago… - esa simpatía era rara en el Nara

- por que tanta alegría, Shikamaru?

- es que estábamos en el bosque con el equipo ANBU y vi a Temari que estaba en camino hacia la aldea, no pare a saludarla porque quería cambiarme primero…

- Temari-san… - dijo extrañada – eso significa que… oh, no –dijo y se puso pálida

- Pasa algo?

- no nada Shikamaru n.n – disimulo un poco su nerviosismo, justo habían llegado a las puertas de la aldea – cuanto le falta a Temari? – pregunto curiosa

- esta de cuatro meses a si que le faltan 5… - dijo en su tono aburrido de siempre

- _hay Shikamaru… nunca cambias n.n…_ nee, Shikamaru, te quiero preguntar algo… - le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa

- hum?

- Quien es mejor Hokage? Tsunade-sama o yo? – pregunto emocionada, el chico comenzó a temblar…

- emm… bueno… TEMARI! – grito al ver que la rubia ya estaba llegando, y aprovecho para evitar responder a la pregunta de la chica, salió corriendo hacia ella que hacia lo mismo, se abrazaron y se besaron

- Shikamaru n.n te extrañe mucho… - le decía mientras volvía con la Hokage junto con ella de la mano

-hay!! El amor, que tierno n///n no lo cree Gaara-sama?- decía observando a la rubia y el morocho

- Hm… -

-Buenas tardes, Hokage-sama – la rubia le hace una reverencia

- Buenas tardes Temari-san, por favor, decime Sakura n.n

- Esta bien – y dejando la formalidad en otro lugar, de golpe la abraza – Sakura, mírate, cuanto creciste n.n – se separan

- Gracias Temari, vos también lo hiciste n.n

- Ejem…

- Kazekage-sama! – El pelirrojo había llegado y nadie lo había notado, al verlo de repente ahí, todos dieron un pequeño salto del susto – un gusto verlo n.n – le dijo finalmente intentando no temblar

- El gusto es mío – le respondió fríamente.

- Gaara, ayúdame a llevar mis cosas hasta la casa de Shikamaru – le ordeno la rubia, obviamente, eso no le agrado nada al Kage de Suna

- n.n Temari-san, no te preocupes – le hace unas señas a unos ninjas que estaban ahí cerca para que se acercaran – ellos las llevaran n.n

- Gracias Sakura – le dijo con simpatía, luego se dirigió hacia su hermano – Shika y yo nos vamos, nos vemos luego… - y así lo hizo

- Ustedes vuelvan a la Aldea – ordeno el Kazekage a sus ninjas, todos obedecieron enseguida, Sakura se quedo mirando seca

- Podían quedarse en mi mansión…

- Prefiero que vayan a la aldea… - comenzaron a caminar hacia su oficina

- Kazekage-sama, tengo que confesarle que estoy nerviosa.-//-

- _como si me importara…_ por los exámenes?

- _ahí, que imbécil es!! _No, es por el hecho de que van a venir todos los Kages, este es mi primer año, y no se como comportarme u.u

- en primer lugar, llámalos por su nombre…

- Ósea que le puedo decir Gaara?

- si… - no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea…

- Gaara, creo que en este momento sos como mi sempai u.u

- _no, no, lo único que me faltaba… _emm, bueno, si podría ser ¬¬ - siguieron el camino en silencio.

- _CHA! NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASI, TANTO SILENCIO TT.TT_

_- Gaara-sama no tiene intención de hablar TT.TT va a ser difícil hacer que estos dos se lleven bien _– pensaba la castaña.

Los tres llegaron a la torre, Hinata ya se había ido, subieron hasta la oficina, y ahí Sakura se saco su túnica y Gaara noto que había crecido… y demasiado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, ese sonrojo fue notado por Matsuri que se lo quedo mirando, siguió con la mirada lo que veía el pelirrojo y lo noto. La ojiverde no era mucho mas alta que antes, pero ahora su figura era mas de mujer, tenia las caderas un poco mas anchas pero no demasiado, sus pechos definitivamente habían crecido (QUE PERVERTIDO KAZEKAGE-SAMA!) estaba mas delgada, y como se había sacado el extraño gorro típico de los Kages, pudo notar que su cabello había vuelto a crecer, definitivamente había cambiado; cuando ella se dio cuenta de que el Kazekage la miraba, se puso nerviosa – Discúlpame… es que el traje de Kage es incomodo, casi nunca lo uso – se excuso

-eso es verdad… - se saco el gorro – pero un Kage debe usarlo – su tono era un tanto desafiante, lo que la ofendió un poco y la castaña se puso nerviosa

-_Gaara-sama no hable __así__ por favor_

- es verdad, pero no es necesario en su oficina – le respondió con el mismo tono desafiante (escena: miradas que se sacan chispas XD)

- quizás frente a otro con más experiencia si tenga que usarlo – su tono era peor

- _nee… quien se cree que es? __o__.ó_– estaba apunto de responder cuando Matsuri intervino nerviosa, antes de comenzaran a pelear.

- Gaara-sama, no cree que debería enviar el informe a su hermano de que ya llego – dijo con una gotita en la sien, los dos Kages la miraron, se notaba el enojo en los dos –_ ups.. __Creo__ que hubiera sido mejor que me callara…_

- Tiene razón, Kazekage, envíe el informe y luego los guiare hasta el hotel donde se hospedaran

_Imbécil__¬¬ _-decía mientras se volvía a poner la túnica de Kage.

-Esta bien _y ahora se cree que me puede dar ordenes¬¬_

Luego de enviar el mensaje, fueron hasta un hotel, Matsuri subió dejándolos solos.

-Gaara-sempai, quería disculparme -//- - le dijo antes de que se fuera – fui muy descortés, pero es que ya le dije, estoy nerviosa…

- Disculpas aceptadas – le dijo con frialdad, ella le sonrió – yo también debería disculparme _nani?! __Me__ estoy disculpando… su sonrisa fue bonita pero…_

- Disculpas aceptadas n.n – el se ruborizo – _aunque sea un poco frio, es lindo cuando se sonroja, que demonios estoy diciendo? O.o_ … Sabes, desde la muerte de Naruto todo es difícil para mi – bajo la cabeza al recordar al rubio, luego la vuelve a levantar, no estaba llorando ni nada, eso lo dejo sorprendido – pero me esforcé mucho, y creo que voy a necesitar su ayuda para no quedar mal frente a los otros Kages

- _no esta llorando… parece que no solo cambio físicamente que por cierto se ve muy bien o///o_… estee… si… creo que lo hare – dijo finalmente nervioso, le dio su mano para darse un apretón, ella se quedo mirando su mano, hasta que hizo lo mismo, ambos se dieron una sonrisa sincera.

**Fin del capitulo 4**

**Vieron ****qe**** las cosas iban a mejorar n.n (****Inner****: era obvio, no digas cosas estúpidas) ****Inner****! No molestes en este ****fic**** tambien (****Inner****: yo hago lo ****qe****qiero**** :P) ¬¬ te odio (****Inner****: yo ****tambien**** n.n) ****bueeeeno****, los dejo, gracias x seguir leyendo, de a poco va a ir surgiendo el amor! (****Inner****: Sos ****taaan**** cursi) ¬¬**

**Matta-ne!**

**Elita!**


	5. Un tiempo juntos

**El joven Kage, ****comenza**** a sentir algo extraño para el, ahora van a pasar un pequeño tiempo juntos, cambiara su forma de pensar?**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 5:****Un tiempo juntos**

En el hotel, alguien golpea la puerta, Matsuri la abre.

-MATSURI DESIME YA QUE DEMONIOS HIZO MI HERMANO!

- sh! Esta durmiendo – intento tranquilizar a la rubia

- pero se comporto bien? O hizo algo? – pregunto preocupada

- al principio no se hablaban mucho, luego se empezaron a pelear, pero después cuando vinimos acá creo que se disculparon uno con el otro

- Gaara? Disculparse? – quedo confundida.

- Me disculpe – las interrumpió, las dos quedaron secas – como pasaste la noche Temari? – le pregunto un tanto desafiante, y los tres se dirigieron al comedor a tomar té.

- etto… bien, por que preguntas?

- quizás termino siendo tío dos veces… - dijo con frialdad, mientras la castaña les serbia el té; la rubia solo suspiro, discutir con su hermano casi siempre era en vano – y se puede saber por que me están controlando? - Matsuri se va del hotel a comprar.

- Gaara, no es que te estemos controlando – le intento explicar en un tono cálido – es que te conozco, y no quiero que hayan problemas con Konoha, se que estas molesto por lo de Naruto, y por lo de Shikamaru, pero todo eso no significa que seas descortés con la Hokage, por que las cosas podrían terminar mal… - hubo un silencio largo, hasta que el joven Kage suspiro

- eso es verdad – dijo con los ojos cerrados – pero no me tenes que controlar como si fuera un nene… - se levanto y se fue – volve a lo de Shikamaru, se va a preocupar si no te encuentra…

-_en este momento yo diría… Gaara nunca cambias, pero… te disculpaste… eso es raro… -_ en ese momento llegaba Matsuri con un montón de bolsas

- y Gaara-sama?

- esta molesto, será mejor que lo dejes tranquilo un tiempo – la castaña se sentó a la mesa – Matsuri, tengo una idea…

-Sakura-sama!

- TT.TT Hinata me despertaste – se había quedado dormida sobre un montón de papeles que tenia que firmar

- Gomen u//u Sakura-sama, Temari-san acaba de pasar por acá, dice que Gaara-sama la quiere para almorzar

- Nani? – pregunto desorientada – y por que no vino el a pedírmelo?

- no lo se, pero debería ir, Sakura-sama

- TT.TT Hinata, decime Sakura – se puso seria mirando con preocupación la pila de papeles – pero no puedo ir – dijo preocupada, y tomo un pequeño sorbo de sake.

- veo que te transformaste en una segunda Tsunade, Sakura – la rubia de cuatro coletas interrumpió la escena – Gaara quiere que almuerces con nosotros para disculparse por su comportamiento de ayer

- Sakura-sama, si quiere puede dejar los papeles para después – sugirió Hinata

-_cada vez retraso mas mi trabajo…_ iré!

- Genial! Iré a avisarles a los demás – y con eso la rubia se fue, Sakura bajo la cabeza y suspiro

- Pasa algo, Sakura-sama?

- estoy retrasando mucho el trabajo…

- no se haga problema – sonrió tímidamente la chica

- _que no me haga problema, ahí Hinata, si supieras lo que es este trabajo…_

- Gaara-sama, Temari-san fue a invitar a Sakura-sama a almorzar… - le informo, mientras el Kage leía unos papeles

- NANI?!

- así es, así que voy a preparar algo para comer…

- _yo sabia que estas dos se __traían__ algo entre las manos ¬¬… creo que hay que aceptarlo, no veo la hora de que estos malditos __exámenes__ terminen, y ni siquiera empezaron!_ – en ese momento, llegan Temari y Shikamaru

- Gaara, Sakura vendrá a almorzar

- lo se…

- hay que preparar todo, no podemos permitir que la Hokage no este cómoda… - prepararon toda hasta que la pelirrosa llego, Shikamaru le abrió.

- Shikamaru!

- como estas Sakura? – la invito a pasar

- bien, vos?

- La comida esta lista! – informo la castaña, ya estaban todos en la mesa - y como va el trabajo, Sakura-sama?

- emm, bien, me tiene un poco agotada

- pero si tenes que estar sentada firmando papeles? – Pregunto Temari – no es muy duro – ambos Kages miraron a la rubia con odio, y ella rio nerviosamente – etto… solo bromeaba…

- es un trabajo duro – dijo el pelirrojo con frialdad. Fueron pasando los minutos y de la nada, Temari pregunto

- Sakura, no te enamoraste de nuevo después de Sasuke? – ambos kages se atragantaron con la comida por tal pregunta, los otros tres quedaron atónitos

- etto… bueno… - se sonrojo un poco – después de Sasuke… yo me enamore de… Naruto – bajo su cabeza

- _Naruto?! _– pensaron los demás

-lo siento… no debí preguntar…

- no, esta bien – dijo con una falsa sonrisa

- Sakura, podrías mostrarme la aldea? – pregunto el pelirrojo

-_ nani?_ Claro, Gaara-sempai n.n

Terminaron de almorzar, y los dos salieron a recorrer la aldea, Temari y Matsuri estaban nerviosas por que el no las había dejado acompañarlos; llegaron hasta el puente donde siempre se reunía el equipo 7

-aquí esperábamos a Kakashi-sensei – dijo con un tono de nostalgia

- Sakura, quería decirte algo…

- que cosa?

- este ultimo tiempo estuve pensando mal de vos… - le dijo sin mirarla

- así?

- pensé que habías aprovechado de la muerte de Naruto para ser Kage… veo que me equivoque -//-

-Gaara-sempai, te estas sonrojando?

- yo? No, para nada – respondió un tanto nervioso

- yo también estaba pensando así… creí que eras frio, pero si te sonrojas no creo que lo seas para tanto… - le dijo con una sonrisa, lo agarro de la mano y comenzó a caminar – vamos a tomar Sake!

- O.O – vio como le molestaba la túnica de Kage a la chica, entonces se detuvo, ella voltio a verlo, el se saco la túnica – tenes razón es incomoda, sácatela vos también – quedo sorprendida, pero sin dudarlo hizo lo mimo, ahora caminaban mas tranquilos – _creció… creció mucho… __parezco__ un pervertido mirándola __así__… _- llegaron a lo que seria un bar, se sentaron en una de las mesas, y la chica ordeno dos botellas de Sake, comenzaron a hablar hasta que le trajeron su pedido, Gaara nunca en su vida había hablado tanto tiempo con alguien.

- Hace mucho que no tenía una buena charla con alguien de mi edad… - sonrió la chica

-hm – luego, ella saco un mazo de cartas

- sabes jugar póker?

-no crees, que te estas pareciendo mucho a Tsunade? – la miraba fijo, pero no a la cara, ella noto donde la estaba mirando.

- Gaara-sempai! o///o – en ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y su cara se puso del mismo color que su pelo – _esta mirando mis pechos o////o tengo que confirmar lo que dije antes, se ve lindo cuando se sonroja_ – Rio nerviosamente, lo que lo calmo un poco

- juguemos… - intento cambiar de tema.

**Fin del capitulo 5**

**No crean que soy una pervertida, es solo que tenia que empezar a haber ****mas**** confianza entre ellos XD bueno, no tengo ganas de decir nada mas, ****asi**** que me despido ****Matta-ne**

**Elita!**


	6. Matrimonio, captura y un gran cambio

**Gomen****, si el capitulo no les gusta, pero después vienen las aclaraciones ****u.u**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 6:**** Matrimonio, captura y un gran cambio.**

Estaba recostado en su cama, ese día había sentido algo tan extraño, aun no sabia que era, pero se sentía bien, hace mucho que no reía.

**Flashback**

Estaban sentados jugando al póker, ella prácticamente había perdido todo, pero esta vez, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, quizás, esta vez si tenia una buena mano; finalmente, con una sonrisa mas ancha, bajo las cartas – FULL! – (para los que no saben jugar al póker, el full es la tercer mejor mano, consiste en 3 cartas del mismo numero y las otras dos también tienen el mismo numero) tenia tres ases y dos K, ya estaba a punto de tomar el dinero que había sobre la mesa, cuando el pelirrojo bajo sus cartas.

-Te falto un As para llegar al póker, que pena que yo lo tenia, Escalera Real – (en este juego hay dos clases de escalera, la escalera común que pueden ser de distintos colores, pero los números de los naipes deben ser seguidos; la escalera real es la mejor mano de este juego, las cartas deben pertenecer al mismo color, y a la vez, la escalera debe terminar con el As, ya que es la carta de mayor valor) La chica quedo en seco, había perdido otra vez, el rio un poco – tenes que pagar…

- etto… no tengo nada mas… en realidad si, pero no acá… - se excuso, el volvió a reír suavemente

- no hay problema, ahora me debes una que algún día me voy a cobrar…

**Fin del Flashback**

Se había reído, y dos veces en el mismo día…

-_que me esta pasando_

-QUE PERDISTE 15950 YENES JUGANDO AL POKER CON GAARA! – le grito la rubia (15950 yenes 580 pesos argentinos)

- no me grite Tsunade-sama – respondió con lagrimas cómicas en los ojos

- no entiendo, si yo te enseñe a jugar… - decía extrañada

- _justamente por eso sucede… _y encima tengo mucho trabajo – sollozaba

- entonces me voy, pero te quiero dejar claro, que uno de estos días vamos a practicar póker – salió y azoto la puerta tras ella, la pelirrosa tenia una gotita en la sien, luego decidió despejar su mente de todo el dinero que había perdido, agarro uno de los papeles que tenia en su escritorio, lo estaba por firmar tranquilamente, pero enseguida volvió a mirarlo con preocupación.

- Nani?!... HINATA!

- Hai, Sakura-sama… - entro jadeando la chica

- Traeme al capitán del equipo ANBU que hizo este informe… - le ordeno

- Hai! – tomo el papel y salió corriendo.

Mientras, Shikamaru se estaba bañando, y escucha una voz detrás de la puerta del baño – Shika… la cena esta casi lista – era algo extraño, pero lo hacia feliz, saber que esa mujer tan ruda le estaba hablando en un tono tan suave, ese día quería que ella le diera el si, lo estaba preparando todo, quería que esa mujer sea SU mujer.

-Ya salgo… mendosuke… - dijo en tono aburrido, a pesar de que no lo estaba, quería disimular su emoción; salió del baño con una toalla y fue hasta su habitación para cambiarse, luego, ya vestido fue a la cocina, donde estaba la rubia dueña de sus sueños cocinando algo, la abrazo por la cintura por detrás de ella – huele bien… - ella se dio vuelta y puso una de sus manos en la frente del chico.

- Shika, bebe, estas bien? – pregunto preocupada. El se puso de rodillas frente a ella, que quedo mas que desorientada, saco algo de su bolsillo, una pequeña cajita negra, la abrió y le pregunto

- Temari, te queres casar conmigo? – ella quedo mas que sorprendida, estaba realmente emocionada, al borde de las lagrimas, a pesar de eso no podía articular una sola palabra

- Shikamaru… yo… etto… yo… - de la nada, tres extraños ninjas se hicieron presentes rompiendo la ventana; los dos se pusieron en posición defensiva.

- Lamentamos arruinar el momento – dijo irónico uno de los ninjas.

-Buenas noches Sakura-sama –un ANBU estaba en su oficina, su mascara tenia cara de perro

- DEMONIOS KIBA, DECIME SOLO SAKURA! – grito irritada, el ANBU, se saco su mascara y le sonrió

- jeje esta bien, para que me llamaste?, acaso reconsideraste lo que te dije la otra noche?... - le pregunto en un tono un tanto pervertido, ella quedo con una gotita en la sien.

- no entiendo que es lo que les pasa a los ANBU últimamente – suspiro – es por el informe que enviaste hoy

- eran tres ninjas – se puso serio – tenían el protector frontal de las aldeas de la roca, Suna y la de la lluvia, las tres estaban tachadas, pero no eran miembros de Akatsuki.

- yo tampoco tuve ninguna información acerca de la organización, no creo que tenga nuevos integrantes – dijo pensativa – junta a tu equipo, búsquenlos y tráiganlos, vivos o muertos, en lo posible vivos.

- Hai! Antes de irme, acaso no…

- NO KIBA! Deja tus bromas, no vamos a volver a salir por que se que estas comprometido – sonrió y el también

- solo quería salir como amigos – Kiba se había vuelto el Casanova de Konoha desde la muerte de Sasuke, pero no la engañaba a la Hokage, ella lo conoció bien, y sabia cuando una chica capturaba el corazón de un chico, y sabia que la futura mujer de ese chico lo había echo, aunque a el le gustaba seguir jugando, para no demostrar que en realidad se había enamorado.

-GAARA! GAARA! ABRI! – con pesadez, el Kazekage fue a abrir la puerta, quien estaría molestando a esas horas, ya casi era media noche, cuando abrió, se encontró con un Shikamaru casi desangrado – secuestraron a Temari – sin respuesta del pelirrojo, ambos salieron corriendo.

Un grupo de 6 ANBUS y un perro corrían por el bosque.

-Kiba, acaso no los rastrearon aun? – pregunto el que tenia una mascara de oso.

- Akamaru recuerda bien el olor, y ya los encontramos, es por ahí! – señalo hacia el oeste, y fueron por ese rumbo – tienen un rehén! _Temari?_

Luego de correr varios minutos alcanzaron a los tres ninjas; tenían unas mascaras parecidas a las de Kakashi, pero estas eran blancas, su vestimenta era de un ninja común, no parecían pertenecer a ninguna organización. La pelea había comenzado, pero aunque no lo podían creer, los ANBUS se veían en desventaja, habían 3 caídos, gravemente heridos, pero cuando cayo el que tenia la mascara de gato, Kiba se desespero, olvido a sus enemigos y corrió en ayuda del recién caído.

-MICHIRU! – ahora solo peleaba un ANBU ( que tenia mascara n forma de ave) contra dos de los ninjas, el tercero también había caído; para suerte de aquel ANBU, inmediatamente llegaron Gaara y Shikamaru, aun que enseguida dejaron al Nara vencido, ya que lo habían herido gravemente antes, también cayo el ANBU. El Kage había quedado solo ante los dos enemigos, pero, el tercero nuevamente se levantaba, fue una pelea agitada, no eran simples ninjas renegados, no, eran mas que eso y en varias oportunidades lo habían acorralado, pero el terminaba escapando; el podía vencerlos, no con mucha facilidad, pero podía, pero en ese instante escucho un grito a lo lejos que se acercaba con gran velocidad, y casi sin natoralo, algo termino con los tres ninjas renegados.

- Estas bien, Gaara? – pregunto saliendo mas a la luz lo que había golpeado a aquellos ninjas, había quedado tan sorprendido que solo asintió con la cabeza, pero quedo mas sorprendido aun cuando vio los cabellos rosas de esa persona.

- Sakura? – pregunto desorientado

- Hai… - asintió sonriente, ya habiendo llegado a la luz de la luna – nunca envíes a un ANBU Casanova a hacer la tarea de un Kage…

- _eso fue… sorprendente… _- pensó mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

**Fin del capitulo 6**

**(Inner: ****qe**** fue eso****? Es patético el capitulo) lo se… pero lo tenia que hacer, ****xq**** cada cosa va a ir atrayendo mas a Gaara-kun hacia Sakura… bueno, después lo van a ****aver ****n.n**** pero no me maten si el capitulo da asco ****u.u**

**Gracias x leer**

**Matta-ne**

**Elita!**


	7. ¿Sabes que es el amor?

**FELIZ SAN VALENTIN PARA TODOS, Y LO FESTEJAMOS CON EL COMIENZO DEL GAASAKU!**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 7:****¿Sabes que es el amor?**

-Señor Kazekage, me sorprende que no haya reconocido a estos ninjas – le dijo irónica frente a el, y lo dejo confundido – hace unos días me llegaron unos papeles de un trió de ninjas, se supone que los papeles pasaron por todas las aldeas, ya que habían sospechas de que este trió de ninjas estaba aliado con la organización Akatsuki… - dijo seria

- cierto – recordó aquel informe – pero por que querrían a mi hermana?

- acaso no es obvio, como carnada… estuvieron corriendo rumores de que ahora eres el Kage mas fuerte, por lo tanto mas importante, así que seguro querían eliminarte, Gaara-sempai – dijo intentando despertar a un ANBU que tenia mascara de león – VAMOS TENTEN! – la aludida se levanto con pesadez y se saco la mascara – despertá a Neji… - le ordeno – luego se dirigió a Kiba – Kiba, que demoños?!

- lo siento Sakura – dijo cabizbajo con el ANBU de mascara de gato en sus brazos – se que no debí hacerlo – la hokage suspiro

- a pesar de todo te entiendo… déjame que la curo, vos intenta despertar a los demás – el Kazekage miraba a Sakura impresionado, donde había quedado la Sakura que el había conocido? La que solo peleaba por aquel chico de sus sueños? Ahora si era una ninja de verdad – Gaara-sempai, vas a quedarte ahí parado? – le pregunto un tanto irónica, el, sin saber porque, tubo ganas de sonreírle, y lo hizo, lo que también la dejo impresionada.

- _tengo que admitir, que cambio bastante, es muy lindo… _- se sonrojo, lo que hizo que el también se sonrojara y para disimularlo, corrió a despertar a su hermana.

- Temari… - la movía – Temari… estas bien? – con pesadez, abrió los ojos

- Gaara… - dijo con la voz calmada – donde esta Shikamaru? – pregunto mientras se sentaba.

- _ese imbécil que no te pudo proteger…_ esta allá – lo señalo, estaba tirado en el suelo, y ella corrió hacia el.

- SHIKAMARU! – lloraba al verlo todo ensangrentado, y comenzó a moverlo desesperada – DESPERTATE POR FAVOR! – los demás que ya se habían despertado, miraban entristecidos la escena, a excepción claro del pelirrojo.

- no vale la pena Temari, no pudo protegerte… - le dijo con frialdad, acercándose a ella que lloraba sobre el pecho del padre de su hijo, no lo estaba escuchando, por eso, Sakura intervino antes de que las cosas empeoren; agarro al Kazekage del brazo y se lo llevó mas adentro del bosque; en ese momento Shikamaru despierta.

- Temari… - dijo con la voz queda, ella levantó la cabeza y lo abrazo

- Pensé que te habías ido – lloraba mas fuerte

- jeje, mira a la chica ruda, llorando por un pobre vago – le dijo con ironía

- no hables así.. – le dijo sonriente – Shika bebe, si, me quiero casar con vos.

Sakura se había llevado a Gaara a una parte del bosque mas alejada de los demás y lo empujo contra un árbol – QUE CREES QUE HACES?! – el pelirrojo estaba enfurecido

-no, vos que crees que haces?! – le recrimino la pelirrosa.

- donde quedo el respeto?

- Gaara… como podes ser así? Tu hermana ama a Shikamaru…

- NO PUEDO DEJAR A MI HERMANA CON UN TIPO QUE NO PUEDE PROTEGERLA!

- NO ME GRITES! – ambos Kages se estaban desesperando, pero ella intento serenarse un poco – eran criminales de rango s, prácticamente eran como unos akatsukis – suspiro – se que no esta muerto, vi que aun respiraba, pero se que el daría la vida por ella…

- eso no importa si le llegan a hacer daño… - ella bajo la cabeza

- soy una tonta, me había olvidado que no sabes lo que es el amor, como pretendía que entiendas? - dijo dándose por vencida, se dio vuelta y estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando el la agarro del brazo y tiro con fuerza hacia el; ella quedo atrapada entre sus brazos y sus ojos se conectaron

- que no se lo que es el amor? – pregunto indignado – es verdad, pero voy a averiguarlo – al decir eso, sin previo aviso la beso; obviamente estaba sorprendida, nunca se había esperado eso de el, pero correspondió, abriendo su boca para darle paso a su lengua, sellándolo así como un beso apasionado y bastante largo. Cuando se quedaron sin oxigeno, se separaron – lo… lo siento – la soltó sonrojado – yo no debí… - antes de que intentara decir algo mas, ella lo callo besándolo nuevamente, se agarro de su nuca para que estuvieran mas cerca ya que el era bastante mas alto que ella, luego el la tomo de la cintura apegándola mas a su cuerpo.

- Gaara, cuando aprendiste a besar? – pregunto y lo volvió a besar.

- recién… - le dijo y luego hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez alguien los interrumpió.

- Ejem… - al escuchar eso, se separaron rápidamente y voltearon a ver al que interrumpía – Sakura quería informarte que ya estábamos listos para volver, pero ustedes pueden quedarse – esto ultimo lo dijo con ironía – aunque yo recomiendo que hagan estas cosas en un hotel – y eso lo agrego con voz pervertida

- Kiba… siempre mal interpretas todo – dijo agarrándose la frente en señal de fastidio, en cuanto al otro Kage, estaba mas colorado de lo que nunca se había podido imaginar

- claro, yo mal interpreto – reía, provocando que la hokage se sonroje también – dejémoslo ahí… - suspiro al final el chico – Shikamaru esta bien, pero ahí que llevarlo a un hospital… - informo serio al fin, y se fue, los dos Kages se quedaron en silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió, y tomándolo de la mano, dijo.

- Vamos, señor Kazekage? – le dijo con una sonrisa

- si señorita Hokage – la imito, y fueron de la mano, aunque unos metros antes de llegar con los demás, se soltaron; por ahora lo que había sucedido debía quedar entre Kages.

**Fin del capitulo 7**

**NO CREAN QUE ESTO TERMINA ACA! Recién comienza :) bueno, feliz san ****valentin**** a todos, y gracias x leer, no voy a agregar nada mas, por ****qe**** no ****tngo**** ganas ****n.n**

**Matta-ne**

**Elita!**


	8. ¿Me queres, o no?

**Gomen****… x haber abandonado sin ningún aviso, es que tuve unos asuntos pendientes, bueno, sin mas rodeos, el capitulo 8!**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 8:**** ¿me ****queres****, o no?**

Estaba en su oficina, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y tarareaba una canción, al rato se siente como alguien llamaba a la puerta – pase!

-Se la ve alegre esta mañana, Sakura-sama – un ANBU había llegado, y le hablaba en un tono un tanto irónico

- no te hagas Kiba… - dijo divertida – que necesitabas?

- venia a ver como estabas… - se saco la mascara

- claro… - le dijo sarcásticamente

- es verdad! Me preocupaba ver que estabas sola, pero ahora con lo del Kazekage – lo ultimo que dijo lo remarco con un tono pervertido.

- pensé que no te interesaba nada mas que Michiru – reía – por cierto, como esta?

- mejor, mejor… y Gaara-sama?

- nunca le paso nada, por que? – pregunto inocentemente

- pensé que se había quedado sin aire, como le estabas dando respiración de boca en boca – le dijo bastante divertido, ella no respondió pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse – bueno, a lo que venia… - dijo mientras paraba de reír – no sabes si vino Kankurou?

- no vino, por que?

- quería que sea uno de los padrinos de mi boda, ya sabes me falta un amigo – su tono había cambiado, ahora era un tanto mas triste, se refería a aquel rubio amigo de su infancia, ellos con Shikamaru y Chouji eran un cuarteto terrible en sus épocas de la academia.

- pensé que Shino seria el tercer padrino…

- no, el no quiere, además Kankurou y yo somos buenos amigos… - intento sonar un poco mas alegre; para cortar ese clima triste, Sakura le ordeno:

- Anda a buscar a Gaara-sempai, el seguro nos va a decir cuando Kankurou esta libre para que puedan hablar – dijo entusiasmada, el castaño rio.

- las excusas que pones… - decía mientras salía de la oficina, dejándola nuevamente sonrojada

-_si Kankurou es el padrino de bodas de Kiba, Gaara va a poder volver a Konoha para esa fecha _– pensaba entusiasmada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el chico Inuzuka volvió con el pelirrojo favorito de la Hokage, la cual se sonrojo levemente al verlo entrar, parecía tan frio, pero ahora ella sabia que ese hombre sentía algo, la verdad es que ella ya no lo veía con los mismos ojos – buenas tardes, Gaara-sempai

- para que me llamaste? – definitivamente, esa no era la respuesta que ella se esperaba del Kage de la arena.

- etto… en realidad es un asunto personal de Kiba-kun, es acerca de Kankurou…

- dentro de cinco meses es mi boda, y quería que Kankurou sea uno de los padrinos…

- y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – su voz volvía a ser fría, no como la noche pasada.

- quizás sabrías si para esa fecha el esta libre… - contesto ella en un tono amable, pero incomoda por la actitud de aquel hombre.

- creo que si… - respondió, pero dirigiéndose al castaño, que también notaba que algo no andaba bien.

- Kiba, podrías retirarte… - le pidió amablemente, el simplemente asintió y los dejo solos – Pasa algo, Gaara?

- no – respondió secamente, ella se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a el preocupada.

- estas seguro?...- estaba a punto de abrazarlo cuando el se corrió – Gaara?

- no tengo tiempo para estas cosas… - su tono parecía fastidiado, molesta ella respondió.

- pero si tenias tiempo anoche

- simplemente me pusiste nervioso… - su tono era un tanto enfadado, suspiro y agrego – creíste que estaba enamorado?

- no… - mintió, y de manera desafiante agrego – Usted es Sabaku no Gaara, no entiende acerca de los sentimientos alguien tan desalmado no es capas de sentir amor…

- dejá de hablar como si me conocieras de toda la vida – dijo pausadamente

- me preguntaste y yo respondo – se dio vuelta y volvió a su asiento, sin dirigirle la mirada – por favor váyase antes de que se vuelva a poner nervioso…

- no veo la hora de irme de esta aldea… - dijo con su frialdad

- BIEN! – grito con enfado, mientras el se iba

- BIEN! – la imito azotando la puerta; sabia que algo extraño pasaba en su interior, pero aun no entendía que era, se fue hacia su hotel metido en sus pensamientos – _amor? Como si un Kage tiene tiempo para algo __asi__… no me interesa eso__… que demonios estoy diciendo__ Me comporte como un bastardo… aunque es mejor que nos mantengamos distantes, la gente puede comenzar a sospechar, y no es bien visto que un Kage este relacionándose con alguien que no sea de su aldea… estoy confundido…_

Por su parte, en su oficina, Sakura seguía el camino de su maestra y bebía Sake – _maldito imbécil, y yo que me __creí__ que había cambiado, tengo que ser sincera… me ilusione demasiado__…_ - alguien entro a la oficina interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- Sakura-sama, esta todo bien? Escuche gritos y yo…

- quedate tranquila Hinata, no es nada para ponerse alerta

- Hai, demo… ahí algo que quería informarle – le dijo con su tono tímido de siempre

- decime…

- Temari-san y Shikamaru están planeando su boda, y ya esta invitada Sakura-sama

- siempre invitada… - su voz era un tanto melancólica, luego algo con alegría – parece que el chico problemático se nos casa… - luego volvió a bajar la mirada y dijo triste – otro amigo que se nos va

- no se nos va – intentaba animarla – ni el ni Kiba-kun, simplemente estarán ocupados en otras cosas… - otra vez, alguien interrumpe la escena

- FRENTEZOTA-SAMA!

- MAS RESPETO CERDA-SENSEI! – Hinata que estaba en el medio, tenia una gotita en la sien

- Ino-san, no deberías hablarle asi a Sakura-sama… - intento calmarla

- Sakura-sama sabe que lo hago por costumbre… - rio, la pelirrosa sonrió – Sakura, hace mucho que no hablamos…

- es verdad, pero ahora no puedo, estoy muy atrasada con el trabajo – se lamento

- parece que anoche no estabas tan atrasada – le dijo con picardía – o crees que no me iba a enterar lo del Kazekage…

- _Kiba…_ para tu información, entre el Kazekage y yo no sucede nada – dijo sin mirarla, le había recordado ese tema – a que venís Ino? – se notaba en su tono de voz, que no quería hablar de eso

- Etto… yo – lamentaba haber abierto su bocota – yo… quería informar sobre los resultados de la ultima misión de mi equipo

- Pasale el informe a Hinata, yo tengo que salir a tomar aire – ordeno con la misma frialdad de aquel pelirrojo, y salió de la oficina.

**Fin del capitulo 8**

**Gaara-kun TT.TT ****xq**** te comportaste ****asi****? Bueno, les explico, como saben el no comprende mucho lo que le sucede, es algo nuevo para el, para ella no, por eso esta furiosa, ****xq**** piensa que nuevamente se ****eqiboco****, pero bueno, las cosas van y vienen, nuevamente, gracias x todo, y disculpen si no respondo los ****reviews****, es ****qe**** no estoy de mucho humor...**


	9. Al ritmo del vals

**de este capitulo no se pueden quejar jeje, es muuuucho mas largo, eso creo, bueno, los dejo y espero que les guste n.n**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 9:**** Al ritmo del vals**

Pasaron los días y los Kages fueron llegando a la aldea, esa noche seria la fiesta que organizo Tsunade, y Sakura estaba realmente nerviosa, no solo por la presencia de los demás Kages, si no que también porque ella tendría que estar en la misma mesa en la que estaría aquel pelirrojo que no pudo sacar de su mente durante esos días.

Ya se acercaban los exámenes, muchos genins de su aldea ya habían llegado, el simplemente se quería ir, no podía sacarse a una pelirrosa de su cabeza, y eso le molestaba, no comprendía ese sentimiento, y lo peor era que esa noche tenían que sentarse en la misma mesa junto a tres ancianos mas, las cosas no podían ser peor.

- Gaara-sama! – una castaña entraba emocionada a donde se encontraba el aludido. – Mire, me compre este Kimono para la noche – le mostraba sonriente un kimono blanco

- hm – no tenia ganas de escuchar a su subordinada esa tarde, ella se sonrojo

- cree que me veré bien cuando lo tenga puesto? – se acerco al pelirrojo que aun no la miraba; pero el se levanto y se fue del hotel, dejándola en seco – _Gaara-sama, cuando se __dará__ cuenta de lo que siento_

- COMO QUE LOS KAGES NO TENEMOS QUE USAR LA TUNICA!

- Sakura, pensé que estarías feliz por no tener que usarla… - dijo con amargura la quinta.

- etto… es que hace mucho que no me compro ropa nueva…

- Con que es eso…. – dijo pensativa, y luego agrego – hace unos días vi un vestido que te quedara perfecto!

- pero no tengo tiempo, tengo que terminar con estos papeles, estoy muy atrasada… - dijo penosa

- yo lo voy a retirar y lo dejare en tu casa

- Tsunade-sama, no es necesario…

- si, quiero que te luzcas esta noche – aludía con una sonrisa.

Pasaron las horas, apenas faltaban dos para que comience la fiesta, y ella aun no terminaba con el papelerio que había sobre su escritorio

- Sakura-sama… - Hinata entro tímidamente a la oficina

- Todavía estas acá? Tendrías que ir a prepararte para la fiesta

- yo venia a avisarle que ya me iba…

- mejor así… - le sonrió

- Sakura-sama, por que no deja eso para mañana? No va a llegar a prepararse… - la peli azul estaba preocupada

- no te hagas problema – respondió con amabilidad – anda… seguro que Shino te esta esperando – la Hyuga se sonrojo y salió – _creí__ que Hinata nunca se repondría después de lo de Naruto, pero parece que encontró lo que necesitaba en Shino… yo __creí__ que lo había encontrado en Kiba, y luego en Gaara…_ - bajo su mirada triste –_ Gaara…_

- GAARA! – la rubia entro casi azotando la puerta – COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE NO IRAS A LA FIESTA! – Shikamaru y Matsuri estaban sentados en unos sillones un tanto aterrorizados por la actitud de Temari – NO SEAS RIDICULO, LA FIESTA SE HIZO PARA LOS CINCO KAGES!

- Si voy vas a dejar de gritar? – pregunto con frialdad

- AHORA TE MOLESTA QUE GRITE? EN QUE RAYOS ESTAS PENSANDO?! QUERES QUE SUNA Y KONOHA VUELVANA SER ENEMIGAS?

- cuando tomas esa actitud me hartas – dijo cruzado de brazos – iré…

La fiesta recién había comenzado, alguien corría a gran velocidad por la aldea, ya había caído la noche y estaba oscuro, no había nadie, todos estaban en la fiesta

- LLEGO TARDE! – la Hokage corría hacia su hogar, cuando llego, sin siquiera cerrar la puerta o prender las luces, corrió por las escaleras hasta su habitación, arriba de su cama había un paquete, sin dudarlo lo abrió, se veía que era una prenda rosa, cuando la desdoblo, se sonrojo.

- Gaara, es cierto que estas hace mas de una semana aquí? – pregunto el Mizukage, el simplemente asintió.

- a mi me hubiera gustado venir unas semanas antes también, Konoha es hermosa, y la sexta Hokage es muy agradable – comento con simpatía el Raikage, pero esas palabras molestaron un poco al Kage de la arena.

- no tuve mucha charla con ella, pero si parece bastante amable – agregaba el Tsuchikage, Gaara no quería decir nada, temía que era lo que podría llegar a salir de su boca – pudiste conocerla, Gaara? – se exalto un poco, la pregunta lo ponía nervioso

- yo… - estaba por decir algo, cuando las puertas del gran salón se abrieron haciendo mucho ruido, todos voltearon a ver que era lo que sucedía

- Hokage-sama! – gritaron unos genins con alegría al verla, estaba intentando recuperar el aliento había llegado corriendo, cuando alzo la mirada, muchos en el salón aplaudieron, dejándola muy asombrada.

- Hablando de Roma… - dijo el mas anciano de los Kages al verla llegar – parece que es muy querida por su gente… - Gaara no podía decir nada, la miraba de pies a cabeza y de cabeza a pies una y otra vez, tenia un vestido rosa, muy sensual y elegante a la vez, era muy escotado, sin mangas y llegaba hasta la rodilla, se ajustaba en la parte de la cintura, pero era bastante amplio mas abajo, tenia el cabello recogido y caían dos mechones al costado de su rostro, estaba levemente maquillada, y traía unos zapatos de taco muy delicados.

- Vaya Sakura, parece que tomaste la costumbre mía de llegar tarde… - Kakashi se acercaba con simpatía – la gente te esta esperando… - finalmente, se adentro al salón acompañada de su sensei, quien la llevó con Tsunade

- Tsunade-sama, este vestido es un poco atrevido! – dijo en voz baja, pero indignada y sonrojada

- que tiene de atrevido – pregunto confundida

- es demasiado escotado! – aclaro entre dientes, la rubia rio pícaramente

- no te quejes, te ves muy bien… no es así Kakashi?

- es verdad Sakura, te ves muy linda esta noche – las palabras del peli plateado la sonrojaron mas aun. Luego de unos minutitos decidió ir a la mesa de los Kages, era una mesa circular, pero cuando se sentó quedo frente al pelirrojo, que no la miraba; los cinco comenzaron a hablar, pero ellos dos no se hablaron, ni se miraron, a pesar de eso, todo veía muy tranquilo, luego las luces bajaron un poco y se escucho la voz de Tsunade por micrófono y un vals de fondo que de apoco se hacia mas fuerte.

- Para el inicio del baile, los Kages mas jóvenes serán los primeros en bailar, asi que Sakura, Gaara… - los dos se pusieron completamente rojos

- creímos que seria buena idea mostrarles a los genins y demás que los Kages también pueden divertirse – dijo simpáticamente el Raikage – nosotros le pedimos a Tsunade que haga esto

- demo… - dijo Sakura insegura

- solo bailen – los mando el Mizukage, los otros dos ancianos hicieron que se levanten, pero tal sorpresa los había dejado helados, así que prácticamente los tuvieron que arrastrar a la pista de baile, y cuando estuvieron ahí, frente a frente nuevamente, sus corazones palpitaban a gran velocidad, eran el centro de las miradas, y el vals de fondo hacia que se dejen llevar, nerviosos, no podían dejar de mirarse, pero todos los estaban mirando así que tenían que hacer algo, delicadamente el la agarro de la cintura, mientras ella apoyaba su mano en su hombro y luego se tomaron de las manos con las que les quedaban libres, y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo del vals, quedando encerrados en un momento mágico, no podían dejar de mirarse; de a poco, otras parejas se incorporaban a la pista y comenzaban a bailar.

- Sakura… - dijo suavemente, llamándole la atención – perdóname, por como te trate…

- perdóname por lo que te dije… - se disculpo ella también.

**Fin del capitulo 9**

**vieron como todo mejoro n.n bueno no del toda, ya van a ver qe es lo qe pasa x la cabeza de Gaara-kun, bueno, no tengo nada mas qe agregar, asi qe me despido!**

**Matta-ne!**

**Elita! **


	10. Celos

**Gomen****… tengo problemas ****cn**** la ****pagina****, y además estoy enfermita ****u.u**** bueno, lo siento x todo lo que los hice esperar (****Ichigo****: este capitulo me gusto ****n.n****) bueno, espero que a ustedes ****tmb**** les guste, ****asi****qe**** los dejo…**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 10: ****Celos**

Seguían bailando, pero ya estaban con mas confianza, estaban mas juntos y se sonreían mutuamente de a ratos cuando sus miradas se encontraban – Kazekage-sama, creo que me esta seduciendo… - le dijo divertida, el le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- No lo creo Hokage-sama, yo no hago nada… - dijo intentando ponerse serio, ella rio; estaban tan perdidos uno en el otro que no notaron que un par de ojos marrones los miraban desde una de las mesas.

- _Gaara-sama esta sonriendo__... no, LE ESTA SONRIENDO A SAKURA-SAMA… esto es muy extraño, tengo que ver que es lo que sucede…_ - la castaña se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo.

- Disculpe, Kazekage-sama – un peli negro toco su hombro y luego agrego – me permite esta pieza con la señorita? – pregunto amablemente

- Sai! – exclamo la pelirrosa con la alegría mientras se soltaba del otro Kage, no estaba enojado, ver la alegría de esa mujer, lo llenaba de alegría a el también, no entendía la razón

- por supuesto – le cedió la próxima pieza de baile al chico con Sakura, pero apenas dio media vuelta, alguien lo agarro y empezó a bailar con el – Matsuri…

- Parece que se lleva bien con el Kazekage, Sakura-sama… - decía sarcásticamente, ella rio.

- Es una persona amable aunque la mayoría no lo crea… - le sonrió a su amigo – pensé que no vendrías.

- acabo de llegar, con el resto de los ANBUS si mi memoria no me falla, cierto Kage de cabello rosa nos mando a una misión muy larga – le decía con ironía.

-Gaara-sama, veo que ya se lleva mejor con Sakura-sama… - dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, el Kage de Suna no respondió, ni siquiera la miraba – nee, aun no me dijo como me veo… - dijo un tanto melancólica, al fin se dispuso a bajar la mirada para verla, por mas que no quisiera, tenia que responder.

- … bien, creo… - respondió con frialdad, sin embargo a la castaña no le importaba, le había dicho que se veía bien, no se dio cuenta que se lo dijo por formalidad, así que se sonrojo.

- arigato, Gaara-sama… - le sonrió, y se apego mas a su cuerpo (N/A: después matamos a Matsuri)

- Me toca Sai! – al escuchar esas palabras, tanto a la pelirrosa como el morocho, les salió una gotita en la sien.

- Kiba, te falta gritar, dattebayo! – dijo divertida agarrándose para bailar con el castaño.

- Hey! No soy un remplazo de Naruto… - se excuso un tanto triste

- eso es verdad… - le sonreía – así que llegaron recién, no?

- Hai – respondió un poco amargado – que bien que baila Sakura-sama, me pregunto quien le abra enseñado a bailar… - se cuestionaba fingiendo curiosidad

- nadie importante, solo un tonto ANBU con el que solía salir… - rieron juntos.

- me di cuenta que solucionaste tus problemas con tu querido Kazekage… - le dijo amistosamente provocando que se sonrojara – te estas enamorando, verdad?

- No… - negó divertida, luego agrego fingiendo dolor – es que nunca pude superar que nuestra relación terminara – cuando termino con su drama fingido, volvieron a reír juntos, rieron tan fuerte, que prácticamente todos en el salón escucharon.

- Parece que Sakura-sama se lleva bien con ese chico… - dijo con picardía la subordinada del pelirrojo, quien volteo a verlos, y lo que vio no le agrado mucho, se notaba que había demasiada confianza entre ellos, y reían a cada rato, y de vez en cuando, ella se sonrojaba ante ese castaño, se la veía muy feliz con aquel chico.

- _acaso… Sakura y ese ANBU… acaso pasa algo con ese ANBU? _– comenzó a sentir algo extraño, como tristeza y enojo a la ves, no podía sacar la mirada de aquellos dos, como se miraban, parecía que si, que pasaba algo entre ellos, pero, por que le importaba tanto? Algo extraño sucedía en su interior. La castaña con la cual bailaba, noto que algo le sucedía, y luego fijo su mirada hacia donde el pelirrojo miraba, entonces lo comprobó; Gaara estaba sintiendo algo por Sakura, y eso no le agradaba para nada.

Nuevamente, otra mañana ella estaba en su oficina, le había dado el día libre a Hinata para que descansara luego de la fiesta, que había sido un éxito; todos la habían pasado bien, al menos, eso fue lo que ella creía.

- Sakura! – Shikamaru entro a su oficina.

- como estas, Shikamaru? – pregunto sin sacar la vista de los papeles, al rato siente como alguien mas se adentra en la oficina.

- bien, veníamos a preguntarte algo… - respondió el castaño, y al fin levanto la vista, vio a Shikamaru junto a su prometida, ambos tenían una extraña expresión en el rostro.

- Sakura, y eso de que estas con mi hermano? – pregunto emocionada Temari, a la pelirrosa le salió una gotita en la sien.

- Temari… etto… yo – decía nerviosa, con los ojos cerrados moviendo las manos, hasta que siente a una tercera persona entrar al lugar – KIBA! – le grita con furia

- qué hice? – pregunto desorientado

- no, no fue él quien me lo dijo – lo defendió Shikamaru – fue Ino – Sakura carraspeaba

- Ino cerda, me las vas a pagar – murmuraba entre dientes sin mirar a quienes tenia frente a ella.

- ENTONCES ES CIERTO! – grito la rubia emocionada tapándose la boca con la mano – hay que comenzar los preparativos para la boda – dijo en tono triunfal y decidido, a todos los que estaban ahí les salió una gotita en la sien.

- pero si no paso nada… - reía nerviosa; Kiba arqueo una ceja.

- los vi besándose – dijo cruzado de brazos sonriente pero en un tono desafiante, Sakura se puso completamente roja, en cuanto a Shikamaru y Temari, quedaron con los ojos abiertos, en blanco y helados por el comentario del Inuzuka.

- Gomen… me pueden dejar sola con Kiba? – pidió irritada, los otros dos obedecieron – en que demonios estas pensando? – la había irritado, pero el solo reía con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos.

- Sakura… - le dijo en un tono amigable – es que me estuve preocupando, últimamente estabas muy sola… - se acerco a ella un poco – me pone bien ver que estas mejor – le sonrió, ella bajo la mirada – Ino esta en pareja con Chouji, al igual que Hinata y Shino, Shikamaru esta por casarse con Temari y yo estoy por casarme con Michiru, me estaba olvidando de Neji y Tenten… todo nuestro grupo ya tiene su pareja… - se puso frente a ella, muy cerca – los únicos que quedaron solos son Lee, Sai y vos; pero a Sai le pasa algo con una ANBU nueva, y no creo que termines con Lee… - Sakura lo miraba con atención – creo que lo del Kazekage es algo muy bueno para vos… - concluyó sonrojándola.

- Kiba… - dijo sorprendida, acaso cuanto se preocupaba ese chico por ella, sin dudarlo lo abrazo con fuerza – arigato… por preocuparte tanto por mi - le caía una lagrima por su mejilla, el castaño correspondió el abrazo.

- Somos amigos Sakura… - le dijo con amabilidad, en ese momento, entró Gaara, y la escena que encontró no le agrado para nada.

- Ejem… - interrumpió, por que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, al escucharlo, se separaron.

- Gaara-sempai… - le dio una sonrisa sincera

- creo que yo me voy, hasta luego señores Kages – se despidió mientras salía de la oficina, el pelirrojo no pudo dejar de mirarlo de manera fulminante. Por que sonreía tanto? Que se traía entre manos ese extraño ANBU? Por que siempre estaba con ella?

- Gaara-sempai… - esa suave voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, para luego voltear y ver a una Sakura con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el – pasa algo? – pregunto ya demasiado cerca.

- quien es ese chico? – pregunto ignorando la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

- el? – Pregunto sorprendida – es Kiba Inuzuka, líder de uno de los escuadrones ANBUS también es un ninja veterinario – respondió sin interés

- no me refiero a eso… - dijo con frialdad – quien es para vos?

- nani? – pregunto extrañada.

- que es tuyo? – pregunto con algo de ira en su voz

- es mi amigo… - respondió confundida – no entiendo a que viene todo este cuestionario… - agrego alzando una ceja, el suspiro.

- no, no es por nada…. – dijo al fin, ella sonrió y paso sus brazos por detrás de la nuca del pelirrojo.

- entonces, Señor Kazekage si no hay mas cuestionarios… - termino con la escasa distancia que había entre sus rostros, con un cálido beso, y luego el, la apego mas a su cuerpo agarrándola de la cintura; pero ellos no sabían que un par de ojos marrones llenos de ira y celos los observaba por la cerradura de la puerta.

- _P__or qué Gaara-sama? tantos años__ que estuve a su lado, y termina fijándose en ella… la odio, Sakura-sama… ya vas a ver, que las cosas no van a quedar así_ – se alejo de la mirilla, se levantó, se seco un par de lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y se fue.

**Fin del capitulo 10**

**JJAJA MATSURI ESTA CELOSA XD ****jajaja**** se lo merece… ****gomen**** gente, lo que pasa es ****qe**** Matsuri no m agrada para nada ****u.u**** bueno, no se ustedes, pero a mi m da pena Kiba, ****xq**** el solo quiere ayudar a Sakura y termina teniendo el odio de Gaara, pero bueno, esto le da un poco mas de emoción a la historia (****Inner****: emoción?****Qe**** dcis****?) ¬¬ ****touche****… (****Inner****:ajjajaja**** XD) ****bueeeeno****, mejor me voy… ****Matta-ne**

**Elita!**


	11. Es algo intenso

**Y el 10mo capitulo ****tmb**** se lo dedico a mi ****nee****-chan ****Sakuroscefiro****, así se recupera pronto (****Inner****: qe**** el ****fic**** es una cura****) no, pero es lindo ****qe**** alguien te dedica algo, da ****animos**** y eso ayuda a recuperarse, bueno, nada gracias x todo a todos!**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 11:**** Es algo intenso**

- Hace mucho tiempo que no salíamos a caminar… - le dijo Sakura a su acompañante, era el atardecer y caía el sol por el oeste – el trabajo me tiene tan atareada que no me pregunte para que me trajiste…

- Sakura… vos me trajiste – dijo desorientado

- es cierto, Kiba – reía nerviosa rascándose la nuca, le castaño tenia una gota en la sien.

- Etto… y para que me trajiste? – pregunto curioso

- necesitaba dar una vuelta con un amigo, y eras el único disponible – respondió mientras seguían caminando

- y por qué no saliste con el Kazekage? – preguntaba con picardía, pero ella respondió con seriedad

- no te emociones mucho Kiba, entre Gaara-sempai y yo no va a pasar mucho más, por ahora nos estamos divirtiendo, pero no será más que eso, es muy claro que los dos somos kages, y nuestras aldeas son mas importantes que nada – el castaño se paro en seco, y la agarro de una mano con fuerza haciéndola quedar a poca distancia frente a el.

- no digas eso – le dice con seriedad y leve deje de enojo.

- _Desde que volvió de la oficina de Sakura que esta tirado en el sillón, con esa sonrisa… me gusta que Gaara-sama sonría se ve hermoso, pero no puedo soporta que sonría por haber estado con esa…_ - se fue hacia el balcón, y apoyo su cabeza en el barandal – _Gaara-sama… que tengo que hacer para que se fije en mi_ - vio algo, que la dejo sorprendida, pero luego una gran sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara – GAARA-SAMA! VENGA UN SEGUNDO POR FAVOR! – con fastidio, el pelirrojo fue hasta donde estaba Matsuri

- que te pasa ahora? – pregunto con frialdad

- a mi nada… - sonreía, luego señalo a lo que miraba, era la escena de Sakura y Kiba – no son una linda pareja? – preguntó con alegría; al verlos, Gaara frunció el seño y sus ojos se llenaron de ira

- hmp… _ese maldito Inuzuka… _- se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-_ Si Gaara-sama… Sakura-s__a__ma no es la mujer ideal para usted, por que yo lo soy _– pensaba la castaña, en su rostro se podía notar una gran satisfacción.

- Que te pasa Kiba? – pregunto un tanto enojada.

- por qué no queres admitir que te estas enamorando?

- Porque así son las cosas Kiba, no me puedo enamorar de alguien que no es de mi aldea y mucho menos si tiene un puesto como ese! – ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia – además, hablas como si supieras que es lo que siento! – se soltó del agarre del Inuzuka.

- Sakura…- dijo con la voz queda – cuando éramos pequeños, mirabas a Sasuke con esa mirada con la que ahora miras a Gaara – las mejillas de la hokage se iban tornando de un leve tono carmesí – así también me mirabas a mi cuando salíamos – ella bajo la mirada y se sonrojaba mas – y así mirabas a Naruto también… - al escuchar eso, lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa – si, se que te habías enamorado de Naruto también…

- Kiba… - bajo la cabeza – vos decís que me estoy enamorando de Gaara también?

- Hai – respondió sonriéndole – y eso, no tiene nada de malo – comenzó a caminar, ella lo siguió – Solo quiero lo mejor para mis amigos, y vos sos una de ellos, así que siempre voy a ayudarte…

- entonces… vos sos mi concejero del amor? – preguntó divertida, lo hizo reír

- creo que si, quien va a saber de amor más que yo? Y de mujeres – decía con soberbia, dejaba a Sakura con varias gotitas en la sien – el hombre siempre domina a la mujer, recordá siempre eso

- KIBA! – una mujer de la misma edad que ellos dos se paro frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados, era bonita, pero en sus ojos se notaba ira, sus ojos eran marrones, pero bastante claros, su cabello era largo ondulado y rojizo, pero había algo extraño en ella, tenia orejitas rojizas por fuera y rosadas por dentro que parecían ser de gato, mas raro aun eran sus pequeños colmillitos y el echo de que tenia una cola de gato, del mismo tono rojizo que sus orejitas; al verla, Kiba se paro en seco

- Mi-Mi-Michiru… - reía nervioso – como estas mi amor?

- NO ME HABLES ASÍ! – Sakura tenia una gotita en la sien – Gomen, Sakura-sama – le hizo una reverencia

- Como estas Michiru? – pregunto con simpatía.

- Bien – se la veía alegre, pero luego volvió a mirar de manera asesina al Inuzuka – pero estaría mejor si alguien que prometió arreglar la tubería, lo hubiera hecho – el chico temblaba.

- con que el hombre siempre domina a la mujer? – preguntaba divertida, haciendo que el castaño caiga para atrás (estilo anime), Sakura y Michiru se miraron, y comenzaron a reír.

La noche ya había caído, y comenzaba a llover, Sakura volvía a su mansión caminando baja la lluvia sola, con la mirada gacha, había pasado un buen momento en la casa de su amigo y su prometida, pero notó lo sola que estaba – _Gaara-sempai… __me enamoré de nuevo? –_ de golpe, sintió que ya la lluvia no la mojaba, seguía cayendo, pero a ella no la mojaba, miro hacia arriba, tenia un paraguas, entonces se dio media vuelta y quedo a muy escasa distancia de quien la estaba protegiendo con ese paraguas – Gaara… - logró articular sonrojada, el la miraba con su típica mirada sin expresión alguna.

- Es muy tarde, te vas a enferm- no logró terminar de hablar, ella lo beso con pasión, quería besarlo, quería comprobar que lo que estaba sintiendo, era verdadero. Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego, dejando caer el paraguas correspondió el beso y la acercó agarrándola con una mano por la cintura, y con la otra por la cabeza; había estado enojado esa tarde, pero en ese momento olvidó su enojo.

- Sakura… - dijo recuperando el oxigeno – qué esta pasando entre nosotros?

- no lo se… - dijo en su mismo estado – creo que me estoy enamorando, Gaara-sempai – lo volvió a besar – cero que comienzo a amarte… - al escuchar esto, Gaara queda con la cabeza gacha.

- no soy un experto en el amor, pero creo qué amar se ama a una sola persona…

- no siento lo mismo por nadie más – lo abrazó – tuve este sentimiento varias veces antes, pero nunca lo sentí de manera tan intensa… - como llovía, no se dio cuenta de que una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

- Estas segura? – preguntó mientras acariciaba si cabellera rosada. – puedo comprender si te interesa otra persona…le dijo en tono comprensivo, sorprendiéndose de sus palabras.

- Gaara… - lo interrumpió – te amo – el la besó

- Estas segura de que no sentís nada por Inuzuka?

- Kiba? – preguntó confundida – con él quedó todo en el pasado – le sonrió

- _en el pasado__ Es decir, que hubo algo entre ellos, quizás ella no sienta nada más, pero me voy a asegurar de que el no sienta nada que se interponga_

- Gaara… - comenzó a llorar – nunca vamos a poder estar juntos…

Gaara nunca se había percatado de ese detalle.

**Fin del capitulo 11**

**No voy a comentar nada, por que estoy con fiebre, y me ****qiero**** acostar, pero si no me ****eqiboco****, en el próximo ****cap**** va a haber ****lemon****n.n**** no se si es en el ****qe**** viene o el otro o el otro, en uno hay XD, bueno, los dejo**

**Matta-ne**

**Elita!**


	12. Una castaña molesta

**Gomen****, x la tardanza….**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo12:****Una castaña muy molesta**

- Hoy comienzan los exámenes para chunnin, confío en es ustedes… - Sakura estaba en su oficina, con los examinadores de los exámenes, y los demás kages – Me alegra mucho que te presentes como examinadora a pesar de tu condición, Anko – le dijo con una sonrisa, y la aludida pasó al frente dando a ver su vientre de ya de 8 meses.

- no se preocupe Hokage-sama, estaré bien – dijo con entusiasmo

- lo bueno es que ahora no harás tu entrada – decía con ironía Ibiki Morino, quien se puso a su lado, provocando que le salga una gota en la sien a muchos de los presentes en la oficina, la pelirrosa miró al pelirrojo que estaba a su lado.

- te acordás? – le dijo con entusiasmo, pero en tono bajo.

- como olvidarme… - respondió con un deje de melancolía. La confianza que había entre los dos no pasó desapercibida por quienes estaban presentes, y mucho menos por la mujer embarazada.

- Ya llegué, mi amor! – anunció la mujer del peli plateado cuando entró a la casa.

- Como estas? – le dio un beso de bienvenida, y luego agregó – qué dijo Sakura de que te presentas? – la mujer no respondió, se río pícaramente.

- creo que tiene cosas más importantes con el Kazekage…

- con Gaara? – quedó desorientado – que es más importante que los exámenes chunnin?

- creo que hay algo entre esos dos… - el hombre se llevó una mano al mentón mientras pensaba

- De Sakura me lo esperaría, es más, ya lo había notado… - le informó – pero Gaara…

- Fue cuando nos conocimos, todo gracias a Naruto y Konohamaru….

- me acuerdo, mi hermano quería matarlo… - se notaba una sonrisa sarcástica es su rostro.

- Konohamaru ahora es uno de los examinadores, podes creerlo?

- la verdad que no… - dijo con asombro.

- te acordás de aquel examinador que mataron?

- Hai… ocupa ese lugar?

- Hai… todo aclara que no será como aquella vez…

- claro no hay ningún loco psicópata con sed de sangre y un demonio dentro… - lo tomó del mentón y lo besó (estaban solos en la oficina de ella), no dejó que termine su frase.

- ya no existe ningún psicópata… - le dijo con ternura, aún tenían sus rostros muy cerca, cuando alguien interrumpió la escena entrando sin golpear

- Interrumpo algo? – al escucharlo, se separaron inmediatamente rojos.

- Kakashi, deberías tocar la puerta antes de entrar – le recrimino fastidiada, el aludido reía en su interior.

- Gomen… quería pedirte que me envíes en reemplazo de Anko…

- pasó algo? – preguntó preocupada.

- Iie… - se rascaba la nuca con una gotita en la sien – es que se quedó dormida y me da pena despertarla necesita descansar… - a los otros dos también les salió una gotita en la sien.

- ya tendría que estar preparada, el primer examen esta por acabar… - dijo con seriedad – esta bien, vas a ser el examinador del segundo examen, pero si se moleste, te vas a encargar vos de ella

- Hai… sigan con lo suyo… - se fue, dejándolos rojos nuevamente

- COMO SE ATREVE A HABLAR ASÍ?! – se indignó, Gaara la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa; y al rato alguien golpea la puerta – pase… - quienes estaban detrás de la puerta, entran; eran Kiba y Matsuri.

- KIBA! – abrazó a su amigo, lo que produjo ira en el Kazekage, y una sonrisa maliciosa en su alumna.

- SAKURA, COMO QUE EL DIA DE EL EXAMEN FINAL VOY A ESTAR EN UNA MISION!

- etto… - se puso nerviosa, luego riendo con nervios cambio de tema – Matsuri-chan, que necesitabas? – Kiba frunció el seño.

- Solo venía a ver si Gaara-sama esta aquí, por que ya esta listo el almuerzo.

- Lo siento Matsuri, pero Sakura me invitó a almorzar en su mansión hoy… - esa respuesta que le dio, la llenó de rabia, tenia ganas de gritar y asesinar a esa pelirrosa, pero en ves de eso sonrió y dijo con simpatía

- No puedo ir? – preguntó sonriente, ambos kages quedaron blancos, esa era su oportunidad de estar solos, pero no le podían decir que no a aquella castaña, por suerte, el otro chico corto con esa tención.

- Hey! Si ella va yo también! – exclamó el Inuzuka, y Sakura tubo una caída al estilo anime

_**Inner**__**-Sakura: **__**cha**__**! Era mi oportunidad de estar completamente a solas con Gaara, y estos dos me van a arruinar el momento TT.TT**_

- jeje, si claro, por qué no? – reía nerviosa

_- Matsuri, a veces tengo ganas de matarte -.-__ - _pensaba Gaara, mientras caminaban los 4 hacia la mansión de la Haruno– _y ese maldito Inuzuka también viene… _- estaba tan furioso por ver como reían los chicos de Konoha, que no notaba que tenía a su alumna colgada de su brazo.

- Al fin llegamos – Kiba entraba a la mansión con mucha confianza, y el pelirrojo se enfurecía mas.

- _a este paso, Gaara-sama será mío_…

- Pasen – la pelirrosa los introducía en su "humilde" hogar – el almuerzo ya estará listo – fueron al comedor, Sakura se sentó frente a Gaara, y sin dudarlo, Matsuri se sentó a su lado, dejando a Kiba al lado de la Hokage; al rato llega una mucama que les sirvió la comida.

- Sakura-sama, usted tiene novio?

- _que niña tan desubicada… _bueno, Matsuri, se podría decir que si – le dio una mirada sensual al Kazekage, quien sonrió con satisfacción.

- _rayos, esto no sirve… _Su novio es Kiba-san, Sakura-sama? – preguntó con descaro, y los otros tres se atragantaron.

- No… nosotros ya no salimos… - decía mientras tocia el chico – yo ahora estoy comprometido – dijo con claridad al fin, la chica se sonreía maliciosamente para si misma, al ver lo nervioso que se ponía su sensei.

- pero salían, eh? – vivía a preguntar con descaro, provocando que se vuelvan a atragantar los tres.

_- por que no callas, maldita niña_– pensaban los tres

- si, es así, Kiba y yo salíamos, pero terminamos y ahora somos muy buenos amigos – respondió con una sonrisa fingida

- así? Y por qué? – volvía a preguntar fingiendo ingenuidad

- Matsuri, esto no es necesario – decía intentando calmarse el pelirrojo

- Pero si son solo amigos creo que no hay problema para que nos cuenten – sonreía

- _que chica tan pesada _veras Matsuri, Sakura y yo simplemente nos dimos cuenta que ya no sentíamos amor como sentíamos antes, sentíamos amor pero como amigos nada mas… - explico un tanto fastidiado el chico.

- Y como era su relación? – ante esa pregunta, la antigua pareja se sonrojo, se miraron y se rieron

- Bueno, Matsuri, eso es algo que no te puedo responder… - dijo entre risas la pelirrosa sonrojado, Gaara ya se estaba saliendo de sus casillas

- ya veo… entonces ahora son algo así como… amigovios?

- BASTA MATSURI! – Gaara puso al fin el grito en el cielo, dejando muy sorprendidos a todos. – es suficiente… - terminó mas sereno.

- etto… alguien quiere postre? – cambió de tema nerviosa.

- YO! – respondieron igual de nerviosos los castaños. Luego, la misma mucama trajo 4 copas de helado, y siguieron con una charla mas pausada; hasta que luego, Kiba, Gaara y Matsuri se fueron a sus casas.

- Matsuri, a donde querías llegar? – preguntó mientras caminaban solos con fastidio.

- es que no entiendo por qué Sakura-sama esconde su relación con Kiba-san… - decía con malicia.

- y de donde sacaste eso?! – preguntó indignado, y ella río con picardía.

- el día de la fiesta, los vi besándose en el balcón del salón – mintió, y Gaara quedó halado

- como? – preguntó desorientado

- Hai! – asintió entusiasmada – salí al balcón a tomar aire y ahí los vi, no quería interrumpirlos por que se veían muy lindos juntos

- basta, es todo lo que quería saber… - la interrumpió acelerando el paso, ella sonrió.

- _es mío… _Gaara-sama, que le sucede? – se acercó a él y pregunto fingiendo preocupación, pero el no respondió.

Llegaron al hotel, y enseguida, Gaara se metió en su habitación, Matsuri espero un rato y luego sin golpear se metió en aquella habitación.

- Gaara-sama? – entró despacio al lugar, estaba oscuro, pero pudo notar que el aludido estaba tendido en la cama – Gaara-sama… se encuentra bien? – fingía preocupación

- qué queres Matsuri? – se sentó, y ella lo imito.

- Gaara-sama… - con delicadeza lo tomó de la mano – quiero que sepa que yo siempre voy a estar a su lado para apoyarlo…

- Gracias, pero no te necesito… - le decía con frialdad, pero fue interrumpida por un beso de la castaña.

**Fin del capitulo 12**

**Chicas, hay ****qe**** asesinar a Matsuri... no ****qiero**** agregar nada mas, solo disculpen x la tardanza, gracias x leer**

**Matta-ne**

**Elita!**


	13. ¡Y nunca vuelvas!

**SIII, ****xfin**** pude subir el capitulo 13!**** Me costo, me anda mal la ****compu**** gomen**** x hacerlas esperar, pero este ****cap****, les va a gustar :) una aclaración: en una parte parece que hay un ****lemon**** pero no es así, ya van a ver que no llegan a nada… bueno, no las ****voi**** a hacer esperar… ****Garcias**** x el apoyo d siempre**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 13: Y nunca vuelvas**

- QUE DEMOÑOS TE PASA?! – la empujó tirándola al suelo.

- Gaara-sama, usted no se da cuenta… - dijo con pena con la cabeza gacha

- CREES QUE NUNCA ME DI CUENTA?! – lo miró abriendo bien los ojos sorprendida – no soy idiota Matsuri, si me acosas todo el tiempo era claro lo que querías… - concluyo volviendo a su normal tono frio.

- Demo… - decía con tristeza y derramando un par de suaves lagrimas – si lo sabia, por qué nunca hizo nada? – concluyo con un hilo de voz, se hizo un silencio y el suspiró.

- que querías que haga? Creías que yo te correspondo? – preguntó incrédulo, provocando más sorpresa en la castaña y mas tristeza – lo siento, pero no – con esa última palabra, la chica rompió en un llanto más fuerte, pero no mucho más.

- Gaara-sama… - dijo con un hilo de voz, bajando la cabeza – usted no sabes lo que es sentír… - Gaara apretó los puños para contener su furia.

- si que lo se… - dijo entre dientes, pero ella rompió en un llanto demasiado fuerte.

- NO, NO LO SABE! PARA SABERLO, TIENE QUE SENTIR ALGO POR ALGUIEN, Y USTED NO SIENTE NADA POR NAD… - fue interrumpida, por que el pelirrojo golpeo el suelo con mucha fuerza para desahogar su ira sin desquitarse con ella

- siento algo por alguien… - le aclaró con frialdad sin mirarla, luego se levantó y se encamino hacia la puerta, pero se paró en seco cuando ella volvió a hablar con pena.

- no la ama, Gaara-sama – hizo una pausa y continuo – usted esta confundido… y si en realidad la amara, es seguro que le podría dar mucho más que ella… - hizo otra pausa y luego agregó – ella no lo ama – el Kage de Suna, apretó los puños, y sin mirarla salió de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras el, dijo:

- voy a fingir que esto nunca sucedió…

- Buenos días, Frentezota-sama!

- Ino! Que temprano… - respondió sorprendida al ver a la jounin en su oficina a esas horas.

- es que hace mucho que no teníamos tiempo para hablar, y se que a esta hora no tenes a mucha gente - le sonríe, ella la imita.

- como esta tu equipo, Ino?

- Como esta tu Kazekage, Sakura? – la miró con picardía, mientras que a la pelirrosa le salía una gota en la sien.

- fue Kiba, no e cierto? – preguntó en un suspiro, dándose por vencida.

- asi es, me dijo algo de una chiquilla…. Como me dijo que se llamaba… – se llevó un dedo al mentón mientras trataba recordar - …. Ah! Si, Matsuri, puede ser? – Sakura pensó un poco antes de responder.

- Matsuri… - pensó un poco mas – Ah! Si, Matsuri-chan, es la discípula de Gaara-kun.

- _Gaara-KUN?! __jaja__ cuanta confianza… _Kiba me dijo que era bastante molesta – la Hokage volvió a su posición pensativa.

- la verdad es que es un tanto molesta, hacia preguntas fuera de lugar… - hizo una pausa y sonrió – pero es pequeña aún, es normal…

- te hizo quedar mal frente a Gaara-sama – dijo frunciendo el ceño – no tiene que ver la edad – a Sakura le salió una gota en la sien.

- Ino… no te acordás como éramos a esa edad… - a la rubia también le salió una gota – no te das cuenta de lo que decís, es todo por curiosidad – terminó de explicar con los ojos cerrados pero sonriente – a pesar de lo de ayer, me parece un chica agradable.

- Touche… - dijo ya rendida

- ahora Ino, no me engañas, qué es lo que queres saber? – la miraba de reojo, conocía demasiado a esa rubia como para no notar que no venia solamente a hablar de esa castaña; Ino rio nerviosamente – Ino… - la llamó de manera reprochante, pero su amiga se le acerco mucho.

- Acaso, Gaara-sama y vos… ya… - decía en un tono bajo, pero con una mirada pervertida, Sakura que no entendía, la miraba confundida.

- Gaara y yo, qué? – pregunto un poco enfadad por la cercanía de la rubia.

- si ya… ustedes hicieron, bueno… ya sabes… - en ese momento, la pelirrosa comprendió lo que le decía su amiga, y se puso completamente roja

- INO! – se levantó con furia de su asiento y comenzó a arrojarle cosas mientras la aludida reía; no habían notado que alguien había entrado.

- Ejem… - se hizo a notar; ambas mujeres miraron a quien había entrado a la oficina.

- Gaara-kun… - nuevamente se puso roja al verlo ahí, en cambio, su amiga reía

- me tengo que ir… - les hizo una reverencia a ambos y se fue, pero desde la puerta le guiño un ojo a Sakura, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero luego, su pelirrojo la saco de sus pensamientos, por que la había tomado de la cintura, y la estaba besando.

- escuchaste mucho? – le pregunto preocupada cuando se separaron por la falta del oxigeno

- todo… - le respondió mirando sus labios, la estaba por volver a besar, cuando ella lo detuvo.

- te pido disculpas por Ino… - le dijo un tanto apenada.

- por qué? – ante esa pregunta, se lo quedó mirando – ese no es un tema tabú… - las mejillas de la mujer se volvieron a enrojecer – pero yo nunca te presionaría a nada, recién estamos comenzando; la volvió a besar, pero con más pasión, y mientras lo hacían, con la espalda de Sakura cerraron la puerta de la oficina que había quedado entreabierta, entonces, ella quedo entre Gaara y la puerta, pero de repente, lo separó de su boca.

- No se crea que usted es mucho más experimentado que yo, Kazekage-sama – lo miraba de manera sensual, lo que lo dejó un tanto atónito, mas cuando sintió que comenzaba a deshacerse del sobretodo que llevaba él, no se esperaba eso de ella, pero se dejo llevar; todo iba muy bien, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe haciéndolos caer al suelo.

- SAKURA-SAMA! – Hinata había entrado, y la escena que vio hizo que se ponga más roja que cuando miraba a Naruto a los ojos; Gaara tendido en el suelo con el torso descubierto, y Sakura sobre él – gomen… - dijo apenada, dando media vuelta para no incomodarlos, pero ellos no sabían que la peli azul, tenia un acompañante que entró con curiosidad a la oficina, y esa situación, no le gusto para nada; sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre la pelirrosa intentando estrangularla.

- MATSURI QUÉ HACES?! – reacciono un poco tarde el Kazekage, con Hinata tiraba de la chica para separarla de la Hokage.

- MALDITA! GAARA-SAMA ES MIO! NO ES DE NADIE MAS! – en los ojos de esa chica se notaba la furia que había en su interior, finalmente, pudieron separarlas, la Hokage respiraba agitada, mientras que la castaña lloraba de la rabia; Hinata ayudaba a Sakura a respirar, y Gaara se llevó arrastrando (prácticamente de los pelos) a la chica de lloraba, hasta uno de los pasillos de la torre.

- Decime, que rayos estabas pensando, Matsuri? – preguntó muy nervioso, entre dientes mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro; ella lloraba con temor acurrucada en la pared, siguiéndolo con la vista – CONTESTAME! – le grito nervioso, asustándola más.

- GAARA-SAMA! YO LO AMO – rompió en un llanto más fuerte.

- pero yo no, como hago para que lo entiendas?

- DEME UNA OPORTUNIDAD POR FAVOR!

- no Matsuri, sabes muy bien que no puedo.

- USTED NO LA AMA…

- Basta Matsuri…

- ELLA NO LO AMA

- suficiente

- ES UNA ZORRA! – por culpa de esas palabras, tubo un gran impulso, el de darle una muy merecida bofetada; ambos quedaron muy sorprendidos, aunque el no lo mostraba, la dejó de perfil provocando que corte su llanto.

- volve a Suna, Matsuri… - le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar – Y nunca vuelvas! – recupero su tono frio, los nervios se habían ido con el golpe, esas palabras, eran como una espada que atravesaba su corazón.

**Fin del capitulo 13**

**MUAJAJA! ADIOS MATSURI-ZORRA! ****A****kjajajaj****… atención: mi nuevo sistema, voy a subir una ves x semana ****xq****asi**** tengo tiempo para el cole, y los ****reviews****, ya m ****voi**** a ****a**** arreglar para responderlos, ****gomen**** si no respondí los dl capitulo 12 es ****qe**** recién m ****estoi**** organizando (Michiru: parece que me necesitas mucho¬¬) O.O Michiru? VOLVIIISTEEEE KYAA TT.TT ****qe****e mociooon (****Ichigo****: perdón****, Y ella ****qien**** es?**** O.Ó) (****Inner****: es Michiru ****Kaiou**** de ****Sailor****Moon****, la 2da personalidad de ****Gela) (****Ichigo****: O.Ó pero yo soy su 2da personalidad) (****Michiru****: yo lo fui ****antes :P****) no se ****peleeen****, bastante con Gaara y Sasori (Sasori: yo no caigo tan bajo como para pelear con ese imbécil) (Gaara: ****xqe**** hablas de vos en tercera persona?) (Sasori:¬¬) ****muuuchas**** voces en mi cabeza TT.TT (Michiru: yo me ****qedo****, falta orden en tu vida) Siempre sos bienvenida ****n.n**** (Ichigo****: ¬¬) mejor, cortemos acá…. Los adoro a todas x leer y brindarme su apoyo**

**Matta-ne**

**Geeeeeliana**


	14. Desaparicion

**GOMENASAI! SE QUE PROMETÍ QUE SUBIRIA LOS CAPS UNA VES A LA SEMANA!!, es que el colegio TT.TT esta muy exigente este año… perdón si los desepciono cn este cap, es corto, pero creo qe es intenso, aca es cuando las cosas se empiezan a poner feas… nuevamente, mil disculpas y gracias x hacerme el aguante.**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 14: Desaparición.**

Como Matsuri había vuelto a Suna, ahora la pareja de Kages se sentía más cómoda, no había ningún estorbo entre ellos – _Gaara es lo mejor que me pudo suceder en la vida _– pensaba cierta pelirrosa mientras abría con pesadez sus ojos y veía a su amado dormido, mientras ella abrazaba su torso desnudo, lo que había sucedido aquella noche y las anteriores llenaban a Sakura de felicidad. Con delicadeza se levantó de la cama, intentando no despertarlo, se veía tranquilo así dormido, era difícil verlo así, parecía como que siempre estaba tensionado, pero cuando lo veía dormido era simplemente – _hermoso… no puedo pedir nada más._

Se fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de té para ambos, Gaara no era de dormir demasiado así que se levantaría pronto para desayunar con ella.

Estaba en la cocina, preparando todo con tranquilidad, estaba tan feliz que no pudo notar que había alguien más con ella y la estaba abrazando por detrás.

- Como amaneció hoy el señor kazekage? – le preguntó con simpatía.

- triste…

- por qué? – preguntó sin entender.

- porque me faltabas a mi lado – respondió besando su cuello con cariño, ella se da vuelta y lo besa.

- de qué te gustaría tu té? – volvió a preguntar cuando lo llevó hasta la mesa.

- de Boldo – se sentó, ella lo imitó y sirvió el té de ambos – te parece si esta noche vamos a cenar con Temari?

- no va a poder ser…

- por qué? – le preguntó curioso.

- Michiru me invitó a cenar.

- Michiru? Quien es Michiru?

- La prometida de Kiba – le dijo como si nada, pero para él recordar ese nombre era casi como un karma.

- prometida? – preguntó intentando disimular sus nervios

- si, no te acordas que Kiba quería que Kankurou sea padrino de su boda?

- cierto… - a pesar de todo eso, el seguía desconfiando de aquel castaño, mas sabiendo que tubo una relación con SU Sakura – _no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados…_

- Vas a ir a lo de Temari-san esta noche?

- Hai…

- pero dormís acá?

- claro… - le sonrió.

Dentro de un par de días sería el examen final de chunnin, pero a cierto Kage parecía no preocuparle, caminaba por aquella aldea pensando – _si Kiba aun está interesado en Sakura, seguro trama algo para esta noche, tengo que demostrarle a Sakura, que el no la quiere como amiga… - _salió de sus pensamientos cuando se chocó con alguien

- KAZEKAGE-SAMA! disculpé mi torpeza – se disculpo una mujer de su edad, que tenia algo muy particular una cola y una par de orejitas de gato, se la quedó mirando extrañado.

- no es nada, yo estaba distraído – le respondió mirando extrañado aquellas orejas rojizas, la chica notó eso

- Mi nombre es Michiru, y si se pregunta por mis orejas, todos en mi clan las tienen – no le prestó atención a lo último que le dijo.

- _Michiru? Entonces, ella es la prometida de Kiba…_ - rápidamente tubo una idea, y le sonrió con malicia, pero la chica gato era demasiado inocente para notar que algo se traía entre manos aquel pelirrojo – debo disculparme por mis modales, la invito a tomar un té Michiru-san…

Golpeaban la puerta y se apresuró a abrir – DONDE ESTABAS?!

- Kiba. Que te sucede? – la hokage le preguntó extrañada al chico que le acababa de gritar en la cara

- Discúlpame Sakura. Creí que eras Michiru… - dijo con un deje de preocupación invitándola a pasar a su casa, ella también lo miró extrañada.

- Pasó algo?

- Salió a dar un paseo, siempre lo hace – se notaba nervioso – pero salió hace cuatro horas atrás…

- YA ERA HORA DE QUE LLEGARAS! – quien gritaba abrió la puerta – Gaara, tardaste mucho, me cuesta mantener a Shikamaru despierto! - Lo reprocho – Por qué demoños tardaste tanto?

- eso es asunto mío.

- HINATA! – se escuchó un grito a unisonó en las puertas de la mansión Hyuga, y la aludida salió rápidamente a ver que sucedía

- Sucede algo, Sakura-sama?

- Necesito que pongas a todos los equipos ANBUS en alerta, hubo una desaparición. – le ordenó con firmeza.

- Na-ni? Quien desapareció? – preguntó con su típica timidez pero con curiosidad.

- Michiru… - le respondió Kiba esta vez, y se lo notaba demasiado nervioso; la Hyuga se quedó seca.

- Qué haces en este tiempo que no tenes que hacer nada, Gaara? – preguntó Shikamaru mientras estaban cenando.

- no mucho, hoy recorrí la aldea.

- Todas las tardes recorres la aldea con Sakura, ustedes dos se están llevando mejor de lo que me pude imaginar… - comentó Temari, provocando un leve sonrojo en su hermano, ella lo notó y quedo completamente sorprendida, por suerte, alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo la escena – yo voy… - la embarazada fue a abrir, luego volvió al comedor con un ANBU.

- Shikamaru, estamos en alerta! – anuncio el recién llegado, y el nara lo miró confundido.

- Que sucede?

- Desapareció un ANBU

- Quien? – preguntó preocupado.

- Michiru…

- Nani?! – quedo perplejo.

- Quién es Michiru? – preguntó la rubia

- La prometida de Kiba Inuzuka, el amigo de Kankurou… - respondió con frialdad el Kage de Suna.

- Lo siento Temari, debo irme… - le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo a prepararse.

- Y por qué tanto revuelo? – le preguntó a su hermano cuando quedaron solos.

- Esa chica es una ANBU, es extraño que haya desaparecido, más si está viviendo con Kiba, el también es ANBU.

- Y como es que sabes tanto vos? – preguntó con desconfianza.

- Son muy amigos de Sakura – respondió nervioso, pero enseguida agregó – se hace tarde, debo irme, gracias por la cena – le hizo una reverencia a su hermana y se fue.

- _Aquí hay gato encerrado…_ - pensaba la rubia, sin darse cuenta de cuanta razón tenía.

**Fin del capitulo 14**

**Los hice esperar mucho y ensima no es un buen cap, gomen… acepto sus insultos, y si a alguien le gustó el cap, me alegro mucho, sinseramete de todo corazón!**

**Disculpen si no estuve respondiendo a los reviews tampoco, estuve teniendo muchos problemas personales y ni tiempo para eso tuve, asi que gomen gomen, y a todos qe me brindan su apoyo, los amo, muchísimas grasias!**

**Geeelita!**


	15. Como perros y gatos

**Creo qe esta ves me tarde menos…. Este capitulo, se puede decir qe es de relleno, es corto, pero a mi me gusto, espero qe a ustedes tambien n.n**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 15: Como perros y gatos.**

_-Pasó un día desde que desapareció, y ya siento que me muero. Michiru… ¿Dónde estás? –_ el chico Inuzuka estaba sentado en el pasto mirando a un lago bajo la luz de la luna, y a su lado estaba su fiel compañero Akamaru – _cuando nos veíamos a escondidas, este era nuestro lugar de encuentro… _- en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa llena de nostalgia al recordar esos tiempos – y fue aquí, donde nos encontramos, por primera ves…

**Flashback**

Un ninja recién convertido en ANBU, corría por los bosques – _Rayos! Si no fuera porque Akamaru esta internado, esta misión ya la habría realizado…_ - maldecía para si, el ANBU con mascara de perro. A lo lejos, divisó una sombra que se movía con la misma agilidad que él _– Seguramente ese es el maldito que dejó a Akamaru como está!_ – estaba lleno de ira, así que siguió a esa sombra hasta que la atrapó abalanzándose sobre ella, y cayendo en "cuatro patas" sobre esa persona, estaban al lado de un lago bajo la luz de una luna hermosa, si no fuera por la mascara, se notaria bien que Kiba Inuzuka, enseñaba sus dientes por la furia, pero esta expresión cambia en menos de un instante al ver quien estaba debajo suyo, era una chica, seguramente de su misma edad, pero parecía más pequeña, porque se la veía tan frágil, su cabello era rojo como la sangre, pero se veía tan suave y brillante que no daba tonos agresivos, y sus ojos eran marrones, pero muy claros, eran demasiado singulares, parecía que estaba asustada, entonces el chico se sacó la mascara, y la olfateo un poco, luego la soltó y se sentó junto a ella – Gomen, creí que eras un enemigo… - se disculpo un tanto apenado, la chica se reincorporó, y con su mano derecha se rascaba la nuca.

- Me lastimaste! – se quejó, ya sentada, ahí fue cuando el chico-perro noto en ella algo aún mas particular que sus ojos, tenia orejitas como de gatito, curioso se acercó a la chica, y tiro de ellas – HEY! NO TE DAS CUENTA CUANTO DUELE ESO! – le recriminó enfurecida, empujando al ANBU, y cayendo en la misma posición que antes, pero esta ves, a la inversa, el la miraba más sorprendido aun, por que acababa de notar que también tenia una cola de gato.

- Sos humana? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Acaso no se nota? – se apartó el chico, y aun sentada le dio la espalda – vos no pareces muy humano con esos ojos, esas marcas en las mejillas y atacando a la gente – el también se sentó.

- AL MENOS YO NOS SOY MITAD GATO!

- Pues, pareces un perro… - se burló.

**Fin del flashback**

- _Definitivamente, nos llevábamos como un perro y un gato…_

- Kiba… es tarde, ¿Qué haces aquí? – la pelirrosa se sentó junto a su amigo, que hundía su cabeza entre sus piernas - Es por Michiru, ¿Cierto? – no obtuvo respuesta del chico – Kiba, ya puse a todos los equipos ANBUS en su búsqueda, ya va a aparecer… - sacudió a su amigo, hasta que pudo ver su rostro, estaba llorando.

- Michiru esta…

**Flashback**

El Inuzuka abrió sus ojos con pesadez – Vamos, Kiba! Es hora de levantarse! – la chica gato, le daba pequeños besitos en su cuello.

- Cinco minutos más… - se quejaba el chico.

- Creí que los perros eran más activos… - se cruzó de brazos a su lado en la cama, pero no obtuvo respuesta – Vamos, mi amor… - lo sacudía, pero el chico parecía no querer levantarse

- Es domingo, Michiru. Déjame descansar… - se tapaba con las sabanas

- Demo… tengo muy buenas noticias… - le dijo apenada, al ver que seguía sin intenciones de prestarle atención, se metió bajo las sabanas, y abrazando a su amado, le dijo con mucha ternura – Kiba… vas a ser papá… - el aludido, se sentó de un salto.

- Como? – le preguntó con los ojos abiertos al máximo

- Estoy embarazada Kiba, vamos a ser padres – lo abrazó con una gran sonrisa, el le correspondió.

-_Esta misma noche, en la cena se lo cuento a Sakura…_ - sonreía emocionado.

**Fin del Flashback**

La pelirrosa miraba al Inuzuka completamente sorprendido – ¿Embarazada?

- Ayer me lo dijo… - el chico se secaba las lagrimas con las manos – Si llega a sucederle algo… yo… yo – sollozaba – yo me suicido… - concluyo, pero su amiga le dio una bofetada.

- COMO PODÉS DECIR ESO?! – le gritó enfurecida, el chico se tocaba donde lo había golpeado

- Sakura…

- no le va a pasar nada, te lo juro… yo la voy a encontrar… - le aseguró, su amigo le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

- te falta decir dattebayo! – rieron juntos, pero inmediatamente, Kiba volvió a su postura triste.

- La amo…

- Lo se…

- Acá nos veíamos a escondidas – Sakura lo miraba apenada.

- Tu familia debe extrañarte mucho… - lo tomó de la mano.

**Flashback**

- Oka-chan… Nee-chan, tengo que presentarles a alguien… - ambas mujeres dejaron su trabajo en la casa para prestarle atención al par de chicos ANBUS que tenían ahí presentes, el de la mascara de perrito se la sacó – Últimamente estuve saliendo con alguien… - el otro con mascara de gato, se sacó esta mostrando sus más particulares rasgos.

- Me llamo Michiru, es un placer conocerlas – les hizo una reverencia dejando bien a la vista sus orejas de gato.

- Y por ella terminaste con Sakura? – preguntó algo insatisfecha Tsume. El chico miró confundido a su madre, mientras que Michiru la observaba extrañada y triste a la vez.

- Oka-chan? Por qué decís eso? – su preocupación era mayor

- Si serás Baka Kiba… no sabes de que clan es esta chica?

- Del clan Nekore… - respondió extrañado…

- Y vos, Michiru, sabes de que clan somos?

- Inuzuka… - respondió tan extrañada como el castaño, pero de sus ojos caían delicadas lagrimas.

- Somos clanes rivales… - explicaba Hana – nosotros nos manejamos con perros y tenemos genes caninos, ellos se manejan con gatos y tienen genes felinos – para explicar esto ultimo, tiró delicadamente de las orejas de la pelirroja.

- No podemos aceptar esto Kiba – aseguraba cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados la mujer mayor – así como tampoco lo aceptará tu familia, Michiru… - con estas palabras, la chica salió corriendo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

- MICHIRU! – estaba por salir corriendo, pero hermana lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro

- Las cosas no deben ser así, Kiba…

- NO ME INTERESA! – se soltó del agarre de su hermana, dejando muy sorprendidas a ambas mujeres

- Kiba… no te vayas… - Tsume lloraba delicadamente, su hijo se había ido.

**Fin del Flashback**

- En este momento, necesito a mi nee-chan, y mi oka-chan… - dijo un tanto apenado

- Sabes, ya pasó mucho tiempo, quizás… - no termino su idea, el castaño la interrumpió.

- No Sakura… al contrario, harían las cosas más difíciles…

- Pero…

- Quiero estar solo… - lo miró triste pero comprensiva y se marchó, al rato, el chico notó una presencia, y se puso en posición defensiva.

- Quien está ahí?! – estaba a punto de lanzar un kunai cuando reconoce un aroma, quien se escondía tras los arboles se muestra.

- Me enteré de lo que paso con Michiru… - los ojos del chico volvían a llenarse de lagrimas

- Oka-chan… - Tsume se acercó al chico y lo abrazo llorando

- Te extraño hijo, y siento mucho todo lo que sucedió… - el chico luego de un tiempo correspondió el abrazo – los Nekore también…

- Oka-chan… le fallé, no la protegí…

**Fin del capitulo 15**

**Espero qe les haya gustado, sinceramente yo lloré un poco mientras lo escribia, bueno, no tengo mas qe decir, simplemente x gracias x todo el apoyo n.n**

**Matta-ne!**

**Miss Rotten**


	16. La culpa

**Llego!! Eh aquí el fin del misterio! Y el principio del fin!**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 16: La culpa**

- Ahora no Gaara, estoy ocupada… - le dijo al pelirrojo sin sacar sus verdes ojos de los papeles que tenia en las manos.

- Es una perdida de tiempo, esa chica no va a aparecer…

- KIBA ES MI AMIGO, Y LA QUIERE DEMASIADO COMO PARA QUE ME QUEDE DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS MIENTRAS EL LA BUSCA DESESPERADO!

- No seas ilusa, Sakura… - le dijo con su tono frio, ella se lo quedo mirando extrañado – Ese chico no le interesa en lo más mínimo esa chica…

- Como podes decir eso? – le preguntó en un tono entre angustiado y preocupado.

- Kiba Inuzuka aún no logra olvidarte… - la pelirrosa golpeo la mesa con fuerza

- GAARA, NO SEAS RIDICULO!

- Como estás tan segura?

- él nunca me lo dijo, pero estoy segura de que ya la había conocido cuando terminó conmigo – respondió muy segura.

-Eso no es suficiente… - la Hokage se paró, dándole la espalda a su novio secreto se acercó a la ventana, y mirando hacia afuera respondió.

- Michiru está embarazada – esas palabras atravesaron la cabeza de Gaara como un kunai

- Qué? – pregunto sorprendido, pero intentando mantener su postura natural

- Que esta embarazada, lleva a un hijo de Kiba en su vientre – El Kazekage se puso nervioso, por eso puso una tonta excusa.

- Temari me pidió que le lleve los números de la lotería, debo irme – le dio un beso seco sobre sus labios y se fue cas corriendo dejando a una muy confundida Sakura ahí parada.

Salió de la torre de la Hokage corriendo, y fue hasta su alojamiento, cuando llegó estaba muy agitado – _Qué demoños? No puede ser…_ - un poco más tranquilo se sentó – _Tengo cautiva a una mujer embarazada? _– se refregaba el rostro con las manos nervioso _– acaso estoy volviendo a transformarme en el monstruo que era antes?_ – aun nervioso se levantó – necesito un trago… - dicho esto, salió del hotel y fue al bar al que había ido una vez con Sakura, quizás el alcohol lo liberaría de sus preocupaciones.

Llegó a dicho bar y se sentó en la barra al lado de alguien sin darse cuenta quien era esa persona, pero para su horror, era Kiba, completamente ebrio – Hey, Gaara! Como estás amigo? – lo abrazó, estaba muy mal y tenia mucho olor a alcohol, el pelirrojo olvidó su preocupación y volvió a llenarse de ira.

- No se supone que deberías estar buscando a tu mujer… - lo empujó, el castaño volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre la barra y le respondió sollozando.

- Seguro que ella se fue… - Gaara lo miró confundido – seguro no quiere volver a verme… - sinceramente, el Kazekage no comprendía al chico-perro - sabes? – miró al pelirrojo y se movía de manera extraña por haber bebido tanto – Michiru esta embarazada… - comenzó a llorar – seguramente se fue, porque sabe que soy un desastre… - volvió a bajar su rostro – SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE NO SERVIRIA COMO PADRE! – Gaara miraba impresionado, acaso se había equivocado con Kiba? – Yo la amo… no puedo vivir sin ella – estaba tan ebrio que logró sensibilizar al pelirrojo, después de todo, esto era su culpa. Notó que el castaño ya estaba en muy mal estado, por lo que decidió que debía llevarlo a algún lado.

- Kiba, estás muy ebrio, vamos, te llevo a mi hotel para que descanses… - se pasó un brazo del castaño por la nuca y lo ayudó a caminar hasta el hotel. Cuando llegaron a dicho lugar, el castaño tubo la necesidad urgente de ir al baño para vomitar (recordemos que esta ebrio) Gaara fue a su lado por si lo necesitaba – _me equivoqué… _- el pelirrojo se miró al espejo y se vio a si mismo como hace unos años atrás como cuando había conocido a Naruto, medio transformado en esa bestia 

que lo atormentó durante tantos años, el Shukaku. Se tocó su rostro para confirmar que esa bestia no estaba ahí, y así era, no estaba, pero lo comprendió… - _me comporto como hace unos años atrás…_

Luego de la borrachera, Kiba abría con pesadez sus ojos, estaba recostado en una cama, inmediatamente reconoció que era su cama, y que había alguien más en ella, curioso se despojó de las sabanas para encontrarse con… - Michiru… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y abrazó a su amada quien se despertó con el abrazo.

- Kiba? Que te pasa? – se apartó confundida del chico – parece como si no me vieras desde hace una semana – le sonrió con dulzura, volvió a abrazarla – hey, estás bien? Kib… - la interrumpió con un dulce beso.

- Así que finalmente apareció Michiru? Hay que celebrarlo… - Sakura recibía complacida la noticia en su oficina.

- Así es, pero por ahora hay que dejar a Kiba y a Michiru en paz… - dijo Shikamaru con su tono aburrido – Según Kiba, Michiru no recuerda nada de ese día y no tiene ningún olor con el que pueda identificar al captor…

- que extraño… igualmente, lo importante por ahora es que Michiru esta bien – dijo con alegría – es muy misterioso todo esto, pero hay que dejar que los ANBUS tengan un descanso

- Es cierto… - en ese momento alguien toca la puerta.

- Pase… - quien estaba tocando era Gaara y se adentró a la oficina sin ninguna expresión en el rostro – Gaara! Ya quería verte, tengo una gran noticia! No sabes Mic…

- Michiru apareció – la interrumpió completando su frase, tanto el ANBU como la Hokage lo miraron extrañados – Sakura necesito que hablemos, a solas… - esto último hizo que Shikamaru comprendiera y saliera de la oficina.

- Qué pasa, amor? – preguntó preocupada acercándose al pelirrojo – De qué me queres hablar?

- Sakura… - hizo una pausa y la miro fijo a los ojos – yo secuestré a Michiru…

**Fin del capitulo 16**

**Lo se, muy corto, pero bueno, no se pódía alargar más este capitulo y quería cortarlo ahí y dejarlas con la intriga jajajajajja soy meleeeefica jajaj, espero que les haya gustado, disculpen si no respondí ningún review, estoy falta de tiempo, pero les aseguro qe me encantaro y me llena de animos, bueno, espero qe les haya gustado el cap (Ichigo: y sigan leyendo!) (Inner: xq se acerca el fín!) no tengo nada más para decir, GRASIAS X TODO!!**

**Ja-ne!**

**Geelita n.n**


	17. Idioteces por amor

**Lo prometido es deuda…** **aquí les dejo, el capitulo 17…**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 17: Idioteces por amor**

- ¿Gaara, estás bien?

- Si Temari… - le respondió a su hermana con fastidio.

- ¡Entonces respondeme cuando te hablo!

- Es que estaba pensando en otra cosa… - tenia la mirada gacha, en esas dos semanas que habían pasado no había podido olvidar lo que pasó.

**Flashback **(recomiendo que durante el flashback escuchen la canción Don´t speak- No doubt)

Sakura le da una bofetada en la mejilla al pelirrojo, dejándolo de perfil, estaba llorando, no podía creer tremenda confesión – ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN IDIOTA, GAARA!

- yo tampoco… - le contestó sin mirarla.

- ¡¿COMO PUDISTE LLEGAR A SECUESTRAR A UNA MUJER EMBARAZADA SOLO POR CELOS?! ¡NO TE COMPRENDO! ¡NO PUEDO… - la interrumpió con un beso, pero ella lo apartó y le dio otra bofetada – no quiero verte nunca más… - susurro con la cabeza gacha dejando caer sus lagrimas – es mejor que se retire, Kazekage… - y sin sacar la mirada del suelo, obedeció a la pelirrosa sin agregar ni una sola palabra más, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina, estaban de espaldas, ninguno se iba a dar vuelta, así que se despidió con unas simples palabras.

- Lo siento mucho, aun te amo, Sakura… - y se retiro; cuando ella puso escuchar la puerta cerrarse, arrojo contra esta lo que había sobre su escritorio mientras lloraba prácticamente gritando.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TUBISTE QUE ECHAR TODO A PERDER, MALDITO IDIOTA?!

El había escuchado y visto todo, desde la cerradura de la puerta.

**Fin del Flashback**

- Pues no creo que sea más importante que mis mensajes para Kankurou… - agregó la rubia fastidiada.

- Lo siento Temari… - lo miró sorprendida y preocupada a la vez.

- Gaara, hace dos semanas que no te veo muy bien, ¿Sucedió algo?

- No Temari… ahora debo irme, así el festejo para los nuevos chunnins se hace pronto – la aludida abrazó con ternura a su hermano.

- Cuídate mucho hermanito… - estaba sorprendido, su hermana no era así, pero estaba embarazada y los cambios de actitud eran comunes, de alguna manera se sintió bien con ese abrazo, y le correspondió – nos vemos en 3 meses… - lo soltó

- Cuida a mi sobrino… - le dio la espalda y se fue, ella lo veía alejarse

- Sea lo que sea Sakura te perdonará! – esas palabras por parte de su hermana hicieron que se detuviera en seco – Era muy obvio eso hermanito, me puse muy contenta por vos… - lo miró con dulzura, mientras él seguía de espaldas, y luego siguió su camino sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-_Sabía que se iba a quedar callado…_- pensaba una persona que vigilaba tras los arboles del bosque- pensaba una persona que vigilaba tras los arboles del bosque.

- Sakura, aún no me explicaste bien por que terminaron…

- Tuvimos un desacuerdo de opiniones, es solo eso Kiba…

- Pero aún lo amas…

- No – contestó cortante mientras volvían a la aldea

- Si no lo amaras, no me hubieras pedido que te acompañe al bosque a ver cuando se iba…

- Es suficiente, Kiba – le dijo con soberanía, luego cambio de tema - ¿Cómo está Michiru?

- Bien, pero aún no recuerda nada, por suerte el bebé está bien… - le sonrió a la Hokage, luego su sonrisa desapareció – cuando encuentre al que hizo esto, voy a hacer que ruegue por su vida… - agregó con furia.

- Yo también… yo también – bajo su mirada, ella conocía al secuestrador.

Había estado dos días viajando, dos días horrorosos que no pudo dejar de pensar ni un segundo en lo que había sucedido esas dos últimas semanas. Había conocido un nuevo sentimiento que a pesar de lo sucedido, no lo perdió, pero ahora ese sentimiento parecía quemarle en su interior – _Nuevamente duele… pero no sangra…_- Definitivamente no era el mismo Gaara que se había ido de su aldea hace 3 meses atrás, era diferente, era algo que el no se podía explicar, pero tenia que olvidar todo, ahora debía ocuparse nuevamente de su querida aldea – _Tengo suerte, de que no dijo nada, sino ya no tendría el puesto de Kage…_

- Sakura-sama, aquí le traje su té… - Hinata le hablaba, pero parecía que la aludida no respondía, solo miraba por la ventana – Sakura-sama?

- Hinata? No había visto – dijo un poco somnolienta, como si estuviera soñando despierta.

- Está bien, Sakura-sama? – le preguntó preocupada la chica.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes… - se sentó en su silla y tomo un poco de té.

- Hoy vino alguien a verla…

- Hacelo pasar… - la interrumpió, y la chica salió de la oficina, mientras, ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que de repente a su oficina ingresa alguien a su oficina que le sacó una tierna sonrisa.

- Kakashi-sensei, que lindo que está su bebé… - y así era, frente a sus ojos estaba su antiguo sensei y tenía en brazos a su primogénito, un pequeño bebé de apenas un mes, que tenía muy poco cabello, pero era del mismo color que el de su padre.

- Muchas gracias, Sakura… - bajo su mascara se podía ver una alegre sonrisa, la chica se acercó al hombre para ve de cerca al bebé – Le pusimos Aino

- Es un lindo nombre, y un hermoso sello de amor – esas palabras sonrojaron un poco la parte visible del la cara del Jounin – ¿Puedo cargarlo?

- Hai… - con cuidado le entrego en sus brazos al pequeño Aino.

- Aino… significa jardín del amor, no es así, Kakashi-sensei?

- Así es… - ella miraba con mucha ternura al pequeño ser que tenia en sus brazos.

- Kakashi-sensei, crees que el amor nos hace hacer idioteces?

- No estoy muy seguro, creo que llamar a un niño Aino no fue gran idea – dijo pensativo – acaso hiciste alguna idiotez por amor, Sakura?

- Hice muchas, ya sabe Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Naruto, mucho de lo que les sucedió fue por mi culpa… - respondió un poco apenada, pero su antiguo sensei la interrumpió.

- Yo me refería recientemente… - la chica lo miró sorprendida – se que algo sucedió con Gaara, pero quería decirte que nunca te había visto tan bien, Sakura y él también se veía bien – la aludida bajo su cabeza y derramo una pequeña lagrima – Tsunade y yo sabemos todo lo que sucedió – volvió a mirarlo sorprendida, pero un poco atemorizada, sabían lo que Gaara había echo, sabían que había secuestrado a Michiru y lo peor, sabían que ella lo estaba encubriendo, tenía miedo, ambos podían terminar sin su cargo de kages, y a la vez expulsados de sus aldeas – no vamos a decir nada, quédate tranquila – sus ojos mostraron más sorpresa aún

- Kakashi-sensei…

- Hay muchos errores que se cometen por amor, Sakura, muchas idioteces… - hizo una pausa y luego continuo ante la atenta mirada de su ex alumna – Fue muy peligroso, pero Michiru esta bien, y Gaara se dio cuenta de su error a tiempo…

- ¿Ustedes… sabían todo desde el principio? – pregunto confundida

- Así es, pero no interferimos porque queríamos que Gaara aprendiera la lección solo…

- Me siento tan estúpida, Kakashi-sensei – rompió al llanto.

- Sakura… - capto la atención de la chica que aun lloraba – te pido que mires al pequeño Aino – ella obedeció mientras escuchaba sus palabras – él tiene pureza e inocencia, ¿Sabes por qué?

- No…

- Por que es un bebé, y aun no a sentido cosas como la felicidad, la tristeza o el amor… - ella lo miró confundida – los sentimientos nos llevan a hacer ciertas cosas, que pueden hacer que perdamos nuestra inocencia y pureza…

- Me está queriendo decir que…

- Solo vine a decirte una cosa Sakura… - tomó a su hijo en brazos y dijo – tenes que aclarar tu mente, Sakura… - con esas palabras, se dio media vuelta y se fue, pero antes de salir agregó – todos hacemos idioteces por amor.

**Fin del capitulo 17**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho para agregar, simplemente les agradesco x seguir leyendo a pesar de que me tardo mucho para subir los caps, espero que este les haya gustado, un beso a todas, las adoroooo, besos y abrazos!!**

**Matta-ne!**

**Miss Rotten**


	18. Sueños

**AL FIN LLEGÓ EL CAPITULO 18!! WIII NO ME ASESINEN X TARDAR TANTO, ESTE CAP LES VA A GUSTAR! Hay una gran sorpresa, pero no las retraso más, lean y después me dicen qe les pareció :)**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 18: Sueños**

Gaara finalmente había llegado a Suna, estaba agotado y no por el viaje, sino por lo que sucedía en su mente, todo lo atormentaba y estaba terriblemente confundido, así que al llegar a su casa tubo unas extrañas ganas de subir a su habitación, caer en su cama y dormir como nunca en su vida, y así lo hizo.

--

Por otro lado, Sakura estaba firmando papeles. Estaba retrasada con su trabajo, por alguna extraña razón, su cabeza no lograba concentrarse en su trabajo, ella conocía muy bien a la razón, y era un pelirrojo de Suna que daba vueltas por su cabeza, junto a las palabras de su ex sensei, fue una idiotez por amor, pero fue una idiotez que pudo herir a muchos, no sabía que pensar, así que decidió descansar solo unos segundos sus cansados y tristes ojos, hasta que quedó profundamente dormida.

--

Gaara soñaba, pero no lo hacía menudo, por lo que era extraño. Estaba en el desierto, fuera de Suna, hacía mucho calor, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a esas temperaturas; a lo lejos se veía que alguien se aproximaba a él, al principio no pudo distinguir bien a esa persona, porque las altas temperaturas hacen difusa la vista, pero cuando esa persona estaba más cerca a él, se quedó sin aliento…

- Tanto tiempo, Gaara… - estaba paralizado, pero quien hablaba mostraba su alegre sonrisa, y al verlo, el pelirrojo se contagio, y sonrió por ver a esa persona, si alguien más hubiera estado viendo, podría asegurar que el ojiverde estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

- Naruto…

--

Sakura había quedado dormida sobre su escritorio, pero unas manos intentaban despertarla – Hinata… quiero dormir, dejame después adelanto el trabajo te lo prometo… - decía con pesadez aún si despertar.

- Siempre tan linda, Sakura-chan… - esa voz, era tan familiar para ella, levantó su cabeza de golpe y ahí estaba, tan adorable como siempre, su mejor amigo, sonriéndole como si nada hubiera sucedido – Tanto tiempo… - le sonrió con ternura, ella había quedado boquiabierta, mirándolo y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, de repente, lo abraza de un salto, rompiendo al llanto.

- Naruto baka… ¿Estoy soñando?

- Si, Sakura-chan, ¿Me extrañaste?

- Muchísimo – confesó entre sollozos – más de lo que te imaginas…

--

En el desierto, el viento movía la arena entre los dos ninjas que estaban parados uno frente al otro, estaban en silencio – No… no comprendo… ¿Cómo? ¿Estás vivo?... – decía confundido.

- Gaara amigo, yo te recordaba más inteligente… - le dice mientras se cruza de brazos reprochándolo – estás soñando, ¿No es obvio?

- Si… pero es muy real… - decía confundido

- Es que no estás acostumbrado a soñar – le sonrió el rubio – ¡Hey! Yo vine aquí para decirte algo importante…- se puso serio.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es por Sakura-chan… - el pelirrojo bajó su mirada.

- ¿Volviste solo para recordarme el peor error que cometí en mi vida?

- No, vine para darte una solución…

--

- Baka, ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? – se separó de su amigo sonriéndole inundada en lagrimas.

- Vine a ver como están las cosas para mi querida Sakura-chan… - le respondió con simpatía.

- Pues, están muy bien, cumplí con mi promesa y ahora soy Hokage – y le regaló una falsa sonrisa a su viejo amigo.

- Esa sonrisa solo puede engañar al dobe de Sai, Sakura-chan… - le reprochó cruzándose de brazos, la aludida bajó su cabeza – se necesita más que eso para estar realmente bien… - le dijo en un tono muy amigable y comprensivo, ella levantó su cabeza con sus ojos bien abiertos – ahora escuchamé bien, Sakura-chan…

--

- ¿Una solución? – preguntó confundido el pelirrojo.

- ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan baka, Gaara? Si, una solución, no es tan difícil de entender… - a pesar del tono enfadado del rubio, el aludido seguía observándolo sin entender, provocando así un suspiro por parte del ojiazul – Gaara – llamó la atención del aludido poniéndose serio – Sos un gran amigo mío, y sabes muy bien que Sakura es la persona más importante que hubo alguna vez en mi vida… - el Kazekage asintió con la cabeza – lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, te pasaste de la raya… - bajó su mirada con melancolía – demo… realmente la necesitas, y ella te necesita también.

- Naruto, ¿No te das cuenta? Me odia…

- Estas equivocado… - los ojos de Gaara mostraban una gran sorpresa – No te puede odiar

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te ama – y ahí fue cuando en realidad el ojiverde mostró su parte sensible – más de lo que alguna vez amo a Sasuke y a mi…

- Demo… ¿Y Kiba?

- El está enamorado de otra mujer, incluso va a ser padre, y Sakura-chan yo no siente por él lo mismo que antes… - las palabras del rubio volvían cada vez más frágil al pelirrojo.

--

- Sakura-chan, no podés rendirte…

- ¿Nani? ¿De qué me hablas, Naruto? – se sentó

- Hablo de Gaara – dijo muy serio, y ella miró a un costado.

- Ya es un caso cerrado, y…

- ¡No me mientas Sakura-chan! – la interrumpió – Se necesitan mutuamente, lo amas

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! – negó escondiéndose tras sus brazos

- Si, Sakura-chan, no lo niegues, no te podés concentrar en tu trabajo por que vivís pensando en él, llorás todas las noches desde que se fue ¿Qué te parece que es eso? – La pelirrosa estaba petrificada, todo era cierto pero ella quería negarse – Es amor, Sakura-chan… - concluyó con una tierna sonrisa el ojiazul.

- Pero el cometió un error muy grave…

- Y no lo delataste – ella levantó su mirada con sus orbes bien abiertos – Porque no querés que le suceda nada, lo que significa… - hizo una pausa ante la atenta mirada de una Sakura que estaba al borde de las lágrimas – que es la persona más importante en tu vida… - y la chica rompió al llanto.

--

Con Gaara…

- Entonces tenés que volver a Konoha

Con Sakura…

- Y darle otra oportunidad

Con Gaara…

- Para que puedan ser felices

Con Sakura…

- Ya que las cosas están a punto de cambiar…

Con Gaara…

- Y así las cosas finalmente quedarán…

Y los dos Narutos concluyen – Entre Kages…

**Fin del capitulo 18**

**Bueno y concluyo así, xq estoy muy felíz de que exista gente qe le siga interesando mi fic a pesar de qe tardo tanto con los caps, gomen pero ya se acerca el fín, y como dice Naruto, las cosas van a cambiar, así qe esperen al capitulo 19, aunque me tarde, Tengo un último anuncio: hoy comienzo a subir un nuevo fic, "Motos y Carreteras" búsquenlo x los personajes principales: Naruto y Sakura, a pesar de eso no creo qe sea un NaruSaku, espero qe lean aunque sea el 1er cap y me digan qe les parece n.n, tambien pueden buscarlo en mi perfil jeje, las parejas ahí qe leer par descubrirlas, y voy a estar yo, bajo el Nombre de Akuma, y dos amigas más mías, Yaya y Doki… Finalmente, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS X TODO, LAS AMO A TODAS LAS QE DEJAN SUS PALABRAS Y TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE LEER, SEPANLO ME HACE MUY FELÍZ**

**Matta-ne!**

**Gelita**


	19. Reencuentro

**MIREN QE BUENA PERSONA SOY! LES TRAJE EL CAP 19 RAPIDITO, la razon: tube más tiempo libre, y fue facil editarlo, muchisimas gracias x hacerme el awante!**

**Capitulo 19: Reencuentro**

El Kazekage despertó bruscamente y con la respiración muy agitada – Solo fue… un sueño… - se dijo para si muy agitado, cuando notó que había alguien más en su habitación - ¿Qué hacés acá?

- Es que te escuché hablar dormido, y me preocupé, hermano… - respondió Kankurou que lo miraba extrañado – es la primera vez que soñas…

En Konoha soplaba una suave brisa primaveral de la tarde, que movía a los cerezos florecientes y caían con delicadeza hasta alcanzar el suelo junto a una pequeña laguna, esa tarde, 3 días después de ese sueño tan extraño que había tenido, Sakura decidió dar una vuelta por aquellos cerezos, donde se recostaba a pensar en un pelinegro cuando era pequeña, en un rubio al crecer y luego en un castaño, nunca tubo tiempo para recostarse por un pelirrojo, pero ella ahora tenía otras responsabilidades, no podía recostarse bajo ese lugar mágico, y no lo haría en ese momento, ya tenía que volver a su oficina, aunque moría por tirarse y ver los cerezos caer, esperando que alguna de esas flores le de una respuesta. Se encaminó hacia su oficina, pero sintió una presencia, simplemente sonrió - ¿Qué hacés aquí? – Y de la nada aparece un ANBU acompañado de un perro gigantesco.

- Hay buenas noticias, Sakura – le sonrió – te recomiendo que vayas a las puertas de Konoha… - ella le sonrió, se acercó y luego lo abrazó.

- Gracias por todo Kiba… - y salió corriendo cambiando su rumbo, esta vez hacia las puertas de Konoha. Si, definitivamente, estaba sucediendo, su mejor amigo no le mentiría ni siquiera después de la muerte. A medida que iba corriendo, se despojó de su túnica de Kage, para correr a más velocidad, no podía esperar un segundo más, quería verlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y perdonarlo, por que lo amaba… - _Lo amo…si lo amo_ – luego de mucho tiempo, la antigua alumna insegura de Iruka, la pequeña aprendiz llorona de Kakashi y fuerte discípula triste de Tsunade, estaba siendo sincera con su corazón, si estar bajo la tutela de nadie, sino siendo la sexta Hokage, se había superado como ninja, y en ese instante, se estaba superando al fin, como mujer.

Llegó a su destino, pero no encontró a nadie ahí, solo estaba Genma, que era su turno estar vigilando las puertas, al verla se puso de pie como un soldado.

- Hokage-sama…

- Está bien Genma, solo vine a hacerte una pregunta…

- Hai…

- ¿No vino ningún Kage el día de hoy? – el ninja la miró extrañado, como sería posible que si eso sucediese, ella no lo sabría.

- Etto… no lo se Hokage-sama, mi turno comenzó recién…

Seguramente Kiba se refería a otra cosa y ella se había ilusionado demasiado, y así se encontraba ahora ella, volviendo cansada cuando el sol caía y con sus ojos llenos de melancolía a su solitaria oficina, aunque ella no había nacido para estar sola; pero de la nada, alguien se puso en su camino.

- SAKURA! – volteo a ver con emoción a quien la llamaba, pero se encontró simplemente con Shikamaru.

- ¿Cómo estás, Shikamaru?

- Bien, te quería preguntar si no habías visto a Temari… - ella se llevó el dedo índice a su mentón para pensar.

-Creo que no, ¿Por qué?

- Salió a recibir a su hermano que llegaba hoy – no terminó de hablar, en menos de un segundo la pelirrosa había salido corriendo hacia donde se alojaba Temari con el padre de su futuro hijo, él había venido, y estaba con su hermana, no podía perder tiempo, tenía que decirle cuanto lo amaba y extrañaba no soportaba más saber que estaban en la misma aldea pero no estén juntos, y su desesperación persistió hasta que llegó a la puerta de la Residencia Nara. Se quedó unos segundos observando la puerta, y dio un suspiro para luego llamar a la puerta con unos suaves golpes para disimular sus nervios. Pasaron unos segundos y alguien abrió la puerta.

- ¿Sakura? – la sonrisa en la aludida se desdibujó

- ¿Kankurou?... – no sabía que decir y ya estaba a punto de romper al llanto, ella ya había crecido así que no quería que la vieran siendo tan débil, por eso improvisó – estaba buscando a Shikamaru.

- Creo que salió hace mucho tiempo… - le dijo no muy convencido de las palabras de la chica.

- en ese caso me voy… - dijo con simpatía, el marionetista la quería detener para tomar algo mientras esperaba a su cuñado, pero la ojiverde ya se había ido.

Llegó a su oficina, miró por su ventana, las estrellas brillaban, pero ese brillo no podía sacar esa sensación de decepción de su corazón, fue en ese instante cuando llegó Hinata – Sakura-sama, no vi que había llegado…

- Tardé más de lo que había pensado, ¿Sucedió algo mientras no estaba?

- Hai, una persona vino a verla – la peli azul le dio una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, mientras que ella no lo podía creer – dijo que en unos minutos volvería y que…

- Esta bien Hinata, andá y esperalo – la interrumpió, la chica la miraba confundida

– Demo, Sakura-sama… - Era tarde, la Hokage ya la había sacada de su oficina y había azotado la puerta tras ella debido a la emoción que sentía – ¿Esperalo?… yo nunca dije que fuera hombre… - se dijo a si misma. Mientras Sakura se sentó en su silla, y para no mostrarse nerviosa fingió que leía la montaña de papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, pero no podía mentir, su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble de solo pensar que él sería quien cruzase su puerta en un instante. Pasaron unos minutos, y alguien llama a la puerta, arreglándose un poco su cabello.

- Adelante… - miraba con una gran sonrisa al recién llegado

- Que lindo que me recibas con tanta amabilidad, Frentezota-sama… - la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció en ese instante, no era que le disgustar estar con su vieja amiga, sino que ella no la esperaba, y así se quedó en seco, con su boca entre abierta, y sus ojos húmedos.

- Lo siento Ino, debo irme… - le dijo en un tono de voz quebradizo.

- Demo… Sakura… - la dejó así, confundida y sorprendida ante el repentino cambio de humor de la pelirrosa.

Salió de su oficina caminando sin rumbo alguno, bajo las pocas estrellas que no eran tapadas por las nubes que amenazaban con la lluvia. Caminó mucho tiempo, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba nuevamente junto a la laguna donde los cerezos florecían, era muy tarde ya, así que nadie podía recriminarle si se recostaba a pensar en un pelirrojo, y así lo hizo, se acostó a ver las pocas estrellas que quedaban, estaban tan lejos de ella, la dejaban tan sola, lo necesitaba y sus ilusiones la hacían creer que estaba ahí, cerca de ella, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla – Gaara…- fue en ese entonces que comenzó a llover, y limpiando sus débiles lágrimas, se sentó para ver el lago, pero no podía reconfortarla, hasta que sintió que un par de brazos rodeaban su cuello con cuidado y cariño, inmediatamente volteo para ver quien la abrazaba, y ahí estaba él, con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sincera, había un gran silencio entre ellos, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia caer, no necesitaban palabras, solo necesitaban estar cerca, muy cerca, y fue así como sus rostros se acercaron con lentitud para finalmente encontrarse en un tímido beso, que luego se transformaría en un gran beso pasional

**Fin del capitulo 19**

**n.n espero qe les hayas gustado el reencuentro, no tengo mucho qe decír más qe... GRACIAS X SEGUIR ESTE FIC AGREGARLO A SUS FAVORITOS, EN SUS ALERTAS, RTC Y X SIEMPRE DEJAR UNAS PALABRAS DE APOYO, qizas ustedes crean qe su apoyo es insignificante, pero no lo es, asi qe les dejo un mega abrazo estujador a todas, Matta-ne!**

**Geelita!**


	20. Maneras de disculparse

**Jejej, me tardé x las vacaciones, pero espero qe este cap les guste )**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 20: Maneras de disculparse**

Se separaron para recuperar el oxigeno, ese beso les sacó todo el aire, por que se extrañaban, se querían ver y se necesitaban el uno al otro, las palabras estaban de más, fue por eso que el se sentó y ella recostó su es espalda sobre él, quedaron bajo la lluvia teniéndose el uno al otro, en silencio, por largos minutos, hasta que alguien lo rompió – No lo puedo creer – dijo con suavidad.

- ¿Qué cosa? – respondió él con la misma suavidad.

- Que estemos juntos nuevamente – le sonrió con dulzura.

- Entonces…

- Todo está perdonado – lo besó para cerrar el tema, ya no había rencores.

Sakura no lo dudó ni un segundo, tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido, y por eso estaban así, corriendo bajo la lluvia para llegar a su hogar, por primera vez las cosas iban a ser perfectas, no estaba Matsuri, y los celos del pelirrojo habían desaparecido, al fin iban a hacer el amor sin ninguna preocupación. Entraron a la mansión, y la hokage cerró la puerta de un golpe, fue entonces cuando Gaara la tomó de la cintura y la besó con mucha pasión, mientras le sacaba su blusa dejando su torso en ropa interior, pero ella se apartó de él sonriéndole con picardía – Si querés jugar vas a tener que atraparme… - rio y salió corriendo por las escaleras, mientras el Kazekage se sacaba la ropa de la parte superior de su cuerpo y comenzaba a seguirla. Al borde de la larga escalera blanca, estaba ella que se había despojado de su corpiño y su minifalda, había quedado solo en calzas y con sus delicadas manos intentaba cubrirse los pechos, Gaara la miraba embobado y no podía seguir subiendo la escalera - ¿Qué le sucede Kazekage? ¿Acaso lo pueden derrotar enseñándole un par de pechos? – se burló.

- Ya vas a ver… - le dijo aceptando el desafío y volviendo a correr tras ella.

- No me vas a atrapar… - reía mientras corría aún cubriéndose, se metió en su habitación pero alguien la tomó de los brazos por adelante y la tiró sobre la cama.

- No es tan fácil derrotarme – dijo sonriente Gaara sobre ella.

- Gaara – lo tomó de la nuca acercándolo aún más a ella – soy toda tuya – se entregó al pelirrojo.

- Eso ya lo sabía – le sonrió con soberbia y luego la besó.

Los besos del pelirrojo fueron bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a los descubiertos pechos de la pelirrosa, donde con delicadeza dibujaba círculos con su lengua al rededor del pezón de la chica, ella recordaba esa sensación, Gaara era un experto para eso, apenas había comenzado y ya había logrado estremecerla, pero no se quedaría simplemente ahí, con una mano se encargó del otro pecho, sin tanta delicadeza con su mano masajeaba ese pecho, luego con los dedos índice y pulgar apretaba suavemente su pezón y tiraba de él, y así comenzaban los gemidos de su mujer.

- Gaara.. ah… - sus mejillas le ardían, el aludido levantó la cabeza y con la mano que tenía libre le hizo una seña para que haga silencio.

- Disfrutá, esta es mi manera de disculparme… - dicho esto siguió con su "disculpa", en realidad, el pelirrojo amaba los gemidos de la pelirrosa, por eso hacia todo lento, porque así ella lo disfrutaba más y los gemidos duraban más.

Antes de terminar con los pechos de la chica, bajó lentamente con su mano libre hasta la parte baja de su estomago, y sin pedír permiso alguno metió dicha mano por adentro de las calzas y por la ropa interior de la chica para poder rozar con su dedo mayor la parte más frágil de la hokage, el clítoris. Con ese dedo movía dicha parte de manera circular, estremeciendo aún más a Sakura, y estremeciéndose a él mismo, y sintiendo como la zona baja de la pelirrosa comenzaba a tomar temperatura.

- Gaara um… - cerraba sus ojos con fuerza – ah… por favor, hacelo – a pesar del pedido de la chica el quería seguir jugando un poco más, entonces liberó sus pechos por completo y con las dos 

manos se deshizo por completo de la ropa que le quedaba, ella creía que iba a dar el toque final al sentír que le abría las piernas, pero no sintió ninguna penetración, volvió a sentir su lengua, que tocaba ese lugar tan frágil de su sexo, haciéndola gemir más y más, excitándolo a él más y más.

- Siempre tan frágil Sakura-chan… - le sonrió y ella lo imitó, fue entonces cuando sintió que un dedo ingresaba a su cavidad, entraba y salía cada vez con más velocidad, y luego no era solo un dedo, sino dos los que la inundaban en un clima de placer, pero, de repente, se detuvo y ella lo observó extrañada – Sakura… - le costó responderle por que aún tenía la respiración agitada

- ¿Na-ni? – le preguntó entre suspiros

- Te amo – le respondió tomándola de la cintura para levantarla y darle un dulce beso, casi sin que ella tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, había penetrado en ella con su miembro.

- Ah.. Gaara, yo ah también te amo – él sonrió al escuchar esos gemidos llenos de placer, estaban en el momento en que sus respiraciones se unían, sus cuerpos y sus movimientos, era el momento en que los dos, eran uno.

Al fin Gaara sentía que ya se había disculpado, por lo que decidió recostar su torso y que Sakura se encargara de terminar el trabajo, se relajó cuando fue ella quien tomó control, mientras se movía de abajo para arriba, con sus delicadas manos masajeaba su torso, luego, comenzó a besar y a lamer todo el cuello del pelirrojo, cuando la velocidad de sus cuerpos ya había aumentado demasiado, se separó de su cuerpo cerrando los ojos con fuerza –Ga-a-ra, mi a-mor ¡AH! No… no puedo a-guantar mucho más.. ah… - no respondió porque estaba en la misma situación, la tomó de la nuca y apretó bien su cuerpo contra el de él y en el mismo momento en que habían acabado, la besó como nunca nadie la había besado, fue un beso larguísimo, con el que se sellaba su amor para siempre.

- Espero que te haya gustado mi disculpa… - le sonrió ocultando su agitación y su felicidad, ver a Sakura desnuda sobre él, despeinada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, era lo que más lo llenaba de felicidad.

- Quisiera…- recupera el oxigeno- que.. te disculpes… más seguido entonces – le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso muy dulce – Te amo, no me vuelvas a abandonar – se recostó sobre su pecho, y se quedó dormida.

**Fin del capitulo 20**

**Bueno, no soy buena escribiendo lemons, pero uno hace lo qe pueda, falta poco para el final, así qe desde ya les voy agradeciendo x haber seguido esta historia qe yo creía qe nadie iba a leer XD**

**Van a haber un par de sorpresas en los siguientes caps ;)**

**GRACIAS X TODOOO**

**Lala-sama (L)**


	21. Busquemos excusas

**Hello! Dejo el cap antes de irme a barilocheeee (SIIII XFINNN) y qe me asesinen x tardarme, bueno no tngo mucho x decir, ah cierto, las de los malosfics me criticaron como bien saben algunos, todo el mundo sabe qe no me interesa en lo mas minimo, pero algunos consejos me interesaron, así qe van a haber un par de cambios, no recuerdo si en este cap hize alguno, pero bueno estoy corta de tiempo jeje, así que bueno, chicas de la sociedad anti-malosfics, quédense tranqilas qe no me importa lo qe digan las de ese foro, ) sin más vueltas, el capitulo 21**

**Capitulo 21: Busquemos excusas**

- Entonces… ¿Ya están juntos de nuevo?

- Así es, y esa fue su manera de disculparse- sonreía la Hokage

- Eso es bueno – el Inuzuka se veía feliz por su amiga, pero en su rostro igualmente se veía que algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Es que aún no entiendo porque se pelearon – la pelirrosa volvió a ponerse nerviosa.

- Ya te dije, que no te incumbe

- Si vos lo decís… - se acercó hasta la ventana de la oficina de la chica para ver la montaña de los kages - ¿Y ahora que al fin las cosas están saliendo bien, que pensás hacer?

- Quería hacer oficial nuestra relación – ante ese deseo por parte de la Haruno, el chico perruno reaccionó exaltado, y debido a esto, golpeo la mesa sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa.

- ¿Estás loca? – ella lo miró extrañada, pensaba que Kiba sería el primero en apoyarla.

- ¿Qué hay de malo? – le preguntó extrañada aún.

- ¿No te acordás? lo que me dijiste después de la fiesta por los exámenes Chunnin…

_- Hace mucho tiempo que no salíamos a caminar - le dijo Sakura a su acompañante, era el atardecer y caía el sol por el oeste – el trabajo me tiene tan atareada que no me pregunte para que me trajiste._

_- Sakura, vos me trajiste – dijo desorientado._

_- Es cierto, Kiba – reía nerviosa rascándose la nuca, el castaño tenia una gota en la sien._

_- Etto… ¿y para que me trajiste? – pregunto curioso._

_- Necesitaba dar una vuelta con un amigo, y eras el único disponible – respondió mientras seguían caminando._

_- ¿Y por qué no saliste con el Kazekage? – preguntaba con picardía, pero ella respondió con seriedad._

_- No te emociones mucho Kiba, entre Gaara-sempai y yo no va a pasar mucho más, por ahora nos estamos divirtiendo, pero no será más que eso, es muy claro que los dos somos kages, y nuestras aldeas son mas importantes que nada._

- Demoños, es cierto - se entristeció.

- Al principio te diría que no te tendría que importar un carajo la aldea, pero es un paso muy grande.

- No podría – dijo con un hilo de voz, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, su amigo la abrazó para reconfortarla un poco.

- Ya vamos a encontrar la manera de que puedan estar juntos – le decía mientras acariciaba los rosas mechones de la chica – pero si hacen oficial la relación causarían una gran conmoción en las aldeas – a pesar de sus palabras, Sakura ya estaba llorando.

- Kiba ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí? – sollozaba.

- Vamos Sakura, ya vamos a encontrar una solución…

- Pero no quiero esperar– su llanto se hacía escuchar más – yo quiero ser feliz con Gaara ahora…

- Sakura - dijo muy serio – la otra opción sería que alguno de los dos renuncie a su cargo de Kage- le dijo separándose de la chica para mirarla a la cara.

- No puedo pedirle eso, toda su vida quiso sentirse aceptado, el cargo de Kage es todo para él – le explicó secándose las lagrimas.

- ¿Y vos? – ella tardó en responder esa pregunta, estaba cabizbaja, pero lo miró con una sonrisa melancólica que a la vez era sincera, luego de unos segundos respondió al fin.

- Le prometí a Naruto que sería Hokage – el castaño ya no sabía que decir, hubo un silencio, era un clima incomodo, se sentía incapaz de ayudarla luego de que ella siempre lo ayudó tanto. En ese instante, alguien llama a la puerta – adelante – y ahí entró él, tan sereno como siempre, Kiba supo que era el momento de marcharse.

- Me retiro – anuncio antes de que el pelirrojo llegase a decir algo, y se fue.

- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó sin cambiar su expresión, pero era obvio que su preocupación venia de el triste rostro de su amada y de la repentina archa de su amigo.

- Gaara, tenemos que hablar – en ella si se notaba la preocupación.

- No puedo ahora, no tengo excusas para seguir quedándome en Konoha, venía a despedirme.

- Pero… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por sus propios pensamientos – _Excusas_ – Su rostro había quedado en seco, mientras su mente divagaba, lo que extraño al de los ojos aguamarina.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Eso es Gaara! – dijo con alegría, parándose y tomando las manos del aludido.

- ¿Qué cosa? – lo estaba confundiendo, no entendía nada, pero los ojos verdes de la chica estaban llenos de esperanza.

- Simplemente tenemos que buscar excusas para seguir viéndonos – decía con una amplia sonrisa.

- Pero, si íbamos a hacer oficial nuestra relación – seguía sin entender.

- No podemos – en su rostro volvió a reflejarse tristeza, pero enseguida cambio – si ponemos excusas, nuestra relación puede seguir siendo secreta, y no habrá ningún tipo de problema en ninguna de las aldeas.

- No es tan simple, Sakura – dijo soltando las manos de la aludida – tienen que ser grandes excusas, somos Kages, no gennins o chunnins – parecía como si el corazón de ambos se rompía en pedazos.

- Pero…

- Ahora debo partir – la interrumpió – pero te prometo que volveré en tres meses.

- Es mucho tiempo – dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza.

- Es el tiempo en el que podemos crear las excusas perfectas para vernos – le dijo tomándola del mentón – no creas que yo voy a soportar tres meses sin verte – Voy a tener una paloma mensajera secreta para que nos comuniquemos en secreto – le sonrió, como solo él sonría, aunque no lo hacía muy a menudo.

- Te amo, Gaara – lo abrazó hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo, con lagrimas en sus ojos, él no respondió, no estaba en él la costumbre de expresar tan libremente sus sentimientos, pero Sakura sabía que él ya le correspondía.

**Fin del capitulo 21**

**Bueno gente, me despido, hasta el 17 de septiembre no creo qe tengan noticias sobre mi, pero tngo qe subír el cap de motos y carreteras qe seguramente lo estaré subiendo en estos días, a mis lectoras: las adorooo! Y durante mi viaje voy a extrañar sus lindos reviews n.n (aunque creo qe no voy a tner tiempo para pensar en eso XD) bueno me despidooo. LOS AMOO!**

**Matta-ne!**

**Lala-chii**


	22. Colores inesperados

**Perdón, se que prometí que subiria el cap apenas volvía de bariloche, pero tube muchos percances de x medio, por eso la demora, pero bueno, espero qe sepan discumparme :)**

**Capitulo 22: Colores inesperados**

Pasaron tres meses, meses difíciles para la pareja que se veían rara vez, cuando uno tenía la excusa para ir a la aldea del otro, pero disfrutaban esas ocasiones al máximo, la adrenalina que surgía debido a mantener una relación secreta hacía que todo sea más excitante, entonces, a pesar de la distancia, la relación entre la pelirrosa y el Kage de Suna, era cada vez más profunda.

Y ahí estaba ella en ese momento, en su oficina como todos los días, pero ese era un día especial, miraba con una gran sonrisa por su ventanal hacia el cielo, estaba azul, tan azul como los ojos que conoció una vez –_tan azul, azul cielo-_ pero dejó de pensar en eso, hoy era la boda de uno de sus más grandes amigos y además ese día era especial porque…

- ¡Sakura! – entró la pelirroja vestida a medias de blanco, gritando y sacando a la pelirrosa de su trance.

- Michiru, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó sin exaltarse, con paz, su rostro parecía extasiado, pero no era ese el caso de la aludida.

- Necesito ayuda – sus peculiares orejas felinas bajaban mostrando depresión, o preocupación, Sakura no estaba segura de que expresaban esas orejas, pero estaba más que segura de que la pelirroja estaba tan nerviosa por la felicidad del momento que no sabía que hacer, así que le sonrió, la tomó de la mano

- Yo te ayudo – le dijo llevándosela con tranquilidad de aquel lugar, ella también estaba feliz ese día, por lo que quería que todo salga perfecto.

- Temari, ¿Cuándo demoños llega tu hermano? – preguntó el castaño aburrido mientras observaba a su prometida eligiendo el vestido ideal para la ocasión.

- Ya tienen que estar llegando, partieron hace tres días – se voltio mostrando como lucía con aquel vestido verde jade - ¿Qué te parece? – el chico estaba embobado, era hermosa, su novia siempre le había parecido terriblemente sexi pero con esa pancita de casi nueve meses, era adorablemente dulce, ese último tiempo fue en el que descubrió que amaba perdidamente a esa rubia, no era simplemente una atracción sexual.

- Estás…

- ¡Gorda! – gritó al borde de las lagrimas - ¡Ya lo se, y si ya estoy demasiado gorda para que quieras seguir siendo mi novio decímelo y terminamos con todo esto! – al Nara le salieron varias gotitas en la sien

- Temari, estás embarazada, no gorda – la chica se tiró a los brazos de su hombre.

- Shikamaru – sollozaba – perdóname, te amo mucho.

- Esta bien – acariciaba su cabellera, ella se puso de pie con una inmensa sonrisa, besó la mejilla de su amado y salió de la habitación dejando a un seco Shikamaru – cambios de humor, son tan… - suspiró – problemáticos.

A un par de metros, Gaara podía ver las puertas de Konoha, iba con su serenidad típica en él, no le preocupaba que su hermano padrino de la boda de ese día estaba un par de horas más atrasado que él y que seguramente llegaría tarde para dicha boda, pensaba en su flor de cerezo, pensaba tanto en esa flor que se detuvo curioso cuando vio que en medio de muchas flores rosas había una flor amarilla, era extraño nunca había visto una flor de aquel color en aquella aldea tan colorida, pero había visto ese color, estaba seguro de haberlo visto, tal vez en el cabello de alguien – ¡Gaara! – una dulce voz gritando su nombre lo sacó de su trance, levantó su rostro, y vio a su adorada pelirrosa acercarse delicadamente hacia él con una sonrisa y con sus mejillas tenidas de carmín – te estaba esperando – le dijo tomándolo de la mano.

- Ya estoy aquí – le dijo depositando un suave y tierno beso en sus labios, no debían llamar mucho la atención. Ella le sonrió y él le correspondió.

- ¿Y Kankurou? – preguntó un tanto preocupada, faltaban menos de dos horas para la boda.

- Tubo un pequeño problemita con su novia, pero es seguro que ya esté por llegar – le contestó mientras se adentraban en la aldea. Tras ellos sopló una suave brisa, y por ese azul cielo volaron unos pétalos de aquella flor amarilla que el pelirrojo había encontrado unos minutitos atrás.

La iglesia de la aldea estaba colmada, aunque faltaba media hora para la hora pactada para la boda, en la parte de la capilla se podía distinguir a un grupo de personas con rasgos claramente felinos, y a otro grupo con rasgos claramente caninos, eran el clan Inuzuka y el clan Nekore, esos clanes tuvieron problemas a lo largo de casi toda la historia de Konoha, pero por fin habían encontrado la paz gracias a dos jóvenes enamorados que en ese día estarían sellando su amor para siempre. Pero también se podía distinguir a los amigos de la feliz pareja, sin embargo un Inuzuka estaba en los pasillos de dicha iglesia desesperándose junto a su amigo más… gordito -¡¿Dónde demoños está el vago de tu amigo?! – sus nervios lo llevaban a elevar su tono de voz sin darse cuenta, pero al otro no le importaba, estaba muy concentrado en sus papas fritas, al rato aparece el chico de la coleta muy tranquilo, fumando un cigarrillo, un habito que había adoptado desde la perdida de un ser muy querido.

- Buenas tardes ¿Cómo estás Kiba? Al fin llego tu gran día – las palabras del Nara tenían mucho animo como para provenir de su boca, el chico perruno sonrió, era increíble como una mujer podía cambiar para bien a su gran amigo, Shikamaru se paró frente a él, tiró el cigarrillo para luego extender sus brazos – Estoy muy feliz por vos, amigo – el futuro casado accedió al abrazo ofrecido por el futuro padre.

- Sabía que no me ibas a fallar – dijo mas relajado al fin cuando cortaron el abrazo, era un código de hombres no demostrar cariño por largos plazos de tiempo.

- El único que falta es Kankurou – dijo un alegre Chouji, al ver que Kiba ya estaba mejor – pero estoy seguro de que llegará a tiempo – en ese momento la pareja de Kages interrumpió, para aquellos tres chicos, esa relación ya no era un secreto - ¿Lo ven? Debe haber llegado con Gaara.

- ¿Están hablando de mi hermano? – preguntó soltando a su novia para que le de un amistoso abrazo al futuro niño casado.

- Si, ¿Dónde está? –preguntó preocupado correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga.

- Debe estar llegando a Konoha – respondió sereno.

-¿NANI? – gritaron a unísono los tres amigos.

- Tubo un pequeño problema con su novia, pero quédense tranquilo, no va a llegar tarde.

- Si mi Gaara-kun lo dice es cierto, confíen en el – Sakura sonrió a los chicos, Kiba suspiró.

- Será cuestión de esperar… - de la nada, llega Ino interrumpiendo la escena.

- Chouji mi amor, tu mamá me pidió que te trajera esto – dijo enseñando una nueva bolsa de papa fritas, los ojos del aludido brillaron.

- Gracias Ino – la besa y toma con desesperación la bolsa – sos la mejor novia del mundo – a todos los presentes les salió una gotita en sus sienes, incluyendo a la rubia, que al ver a su vieja amiga comenzó a los gritos.

- ¡Frentezota-sama ¿Por qué no estás con las demás madrinas?! – preguntó enfadada.

- Ino, acabo de llegar y Gaara…- dijo con los ojitos fastidiados por su amiga, pero esta la interrumpió.

- Yo llevo a Gaara con los demás invitados – dijo tomando el brazo del pobre pelirrojo, llevándoselo de aquel lugar prácticamente a la fuerza – vos andá a prepararte que Michiru no debe tardar en llegar.

Pasó la media hora, y Kankurou aún no llegaba, ya estaba Kiba esperando ansioso a su futura esposa en el altar muy nervioso, sus invitados se encontraban del lado izquierdo de la iglesia mientras que los invitados de la novia estaban del lado derecho, Gaara se encontraba en el segundo banco del lado izquierdo junto a Ino, Kakashi, Anko, Temari, Shino, Hinata y Neji entre otros, puso notar que los nervios del castaño, en parte eran porque su hermano mayor aún no había llegado – _Kankurou ¿Dónde carajo estás?_ – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un órgano que emitía delicados sonidos que indicarían que los padrinos de la boda estarían por entrar, y fue así como vio a su futuro cuñado entrar del brazo de una chica de cabello Lila, seguramente sería amiga de la novia, la cara de Temari estaba completamente roja de la furia; al rato pasa Chouji con otra mujer de cabello blanco, y fue esta vez Ino la que ardía de la furia; los dos padrinos y las dos madrinas ya se habían ubicado según sexo a cada lado del altar, tenía que entrar la última pareja de padrinos para poder dar paso al fin a la novia y a su entregador, pero al final del pasillo estaba Sakura sola, Kankurou aún no había llegado.

- _Rayos ¿Dónde está el tercer padrino?_ – de repente las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par de un golpe dejando entrar toda la luz de el sol que brillaba al máximo, entre esa luz se podía distinguir una silueta masculina, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos – Ojos color cielo…

La silueta poco a poco se fue haciendo más visible, fue entonces cuando Gaara sinte que se le da vuelta el corazón – cabello amarillo…

Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de un color carmín impresionante – no puede ser

- ¿Qué? – se preguntó casi para si mismo Kiba desde el altar. Las miradas de todos estaban expectantes y muy impresionadas, los ojos de todos no podían mentir.

- ¡El tercer padrino a llegado, dattebayo! – definitivamente era él – ¡Uzumaki Naruto está aquí!

**Fin del capitulo 22**

**Les gustó? espero qe si, je lo corté en el mejor momento creo, ya hace mucho qe lo vengo diciendo, falta poco para el final, gracias x seguir haciendome el aguante, las qiero a todas :3**

**Lala-chii  
**


	23. La verdadera historia

**Capitulo 23: La verdadera historia**

Inmediatamente Hinata se desmayó y cayó en los brazos de su actual novio. Ino no podía sacar la mirada de la escena, al igual que Kakashi, Anko y todo los que estaban a su alrededor; en el interior de Gaara y de Sakura había como una mezcla de sentimientos, de asombro, alegría, felicidad y duda, pero la chica se exaltó en el momento en que el rubio la tomó del brazo – Tenemos que caminar, Sakura-chan – le dijo sonriéndole como solo él lo hacía, ella no podía ni pestañear ni sacarle la mirada de encima con la boca entre abierta, se había producido un silencio sepulcral en aquel lugar, solo se escuchaban los pasos de los dos ex-alumnos de Kakashi.

El rubio caminaba con la mirada alta y hacia el frente, en cambio su acompañante no podía sacarle la mirada, hasta que llegaron frente al altar y se separaron cada uno por su lado, pero nadie emitía ningún sonido, ni podía dejar de mirar al recién llegado. Pero el clima de tensión acabó en el instante en el cual volvió a sonar el órgano con una melodía que indicaba que la novia se había hecho presente, y ahí estaba ella, parada del brazo de su padre con todo su rojo cabello recogido, dejando caer dos delicados mechones, vestida con un vestido blanco acampanado, pero a la mitad del pasillo se detuvo.

- El… - se quedó estática observando al rubio - ¿es Naruto?

- Si ¿Quién más voy a ser? Continúen con la boda, ya va a haber tiempo para explicaciones.

- ¡No! – interrumpió Sakura con la mirada hacia al suelo, se notaban un par de delicadas lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas – yo… yo te ví morir – sollozaba – es injusto que aparezcas de la nada y no me expliques porque me dejaste sola tantos años – su voz iba quebrándose – es que – hizo una pausa – es que – se tomó su cabeza entre sus manos – ¡No entiendo que es lo que pasa acá! – gritó a todo pulmón impresionando a todos los presentes, sus piernas volvían a temblar a perder el equilibrio, pero su pelirrojo corrió hasta ella para sostenerla, el rubio se acercó quedando frente a frente a ella, la pelirrosa hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, pero al voltearse y ver a su viejo amigo, se tiró a sus brazos llorando - ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué? – lloraba en el pecho del Uzumaki.

- Yo también quiero una explicación – dijo Kiba con una voz demasiado seria – y creo que hablo en nombre de todos al pedirla – Naruto suspiró.

- Esta bien – besó la frente de su vieja amiga u secó sus lagrimas – está es la historia…

_Todo comenzó esa tarde en que Sakura y yo estábamos tras el rastro de Sasuke, ya que habíamos descubierto que estaba aliado con Akatsuki y decidimos separarnos, no era conveniente que nos encontrara juntos, además mi plan no era que encontrara a Sakura-chan primero, no quería que ella esté en el medio, porque de alguna manera tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, así fue como me las ingenie para desviarla lo más posible de Sasuke, cuando me aseguré que ya estaba fuera de peligro volví tras Sasuke, y lo encontré fácilmente, porque él también me estaba buscando – ¿Seguís intentando protegerla? – se burló de mi, me enfurecí pero no respondí, estaba muy centrado en ver que ya no era el Sasuke que quise como a un hermano – por más que la protejas nunca te va a amar, no seas dobe Naruto, es una llorona que nunca podrá olvidarme – se reía, fue ese el instante en que perdí el control de mi cuerpo, ese maldito monstruo intentaba nuevamente apoderarse de mi._

_- No hables de Sakura-chan de esa manera – le dije enseñándole mis dientes… bueno, colmillos, no lo dudé ni un segundo, formé mi rasengan que había aprendido hace un tiempo, estaba a punto de atacarlo, cuando de repente, siento como me libera del chakra del zorro, le hubiera dado las gracias, pero ya estaba a punto de atacarme, y así fue como empezamos una gran pelea, y notamos que estábamos al mismo nivel, él mismo llegó a reconocer que yo me había vuelto muy fuerte, pero él no se había quedado atrás. Estuvimos mucho tiempo peleando, creo que fueron horas, pero no estoy seguro, el problema fue cuando yo ya estaba agotado al igual que él y de la nada Pein y Konan aparecen como si me hubiesen preparado una emboscada, así fue y yo había caído; recuerdo que Konan hizo algo que no permitía que me moviera, ni me permitía hablar._

_- Te dije que no ibas a poder con Naruto vos solo – le reprochó el pelinaranja_

_- Ya lo tienen, así que vámonos – se defendió el teme, bufando por el cansancio._

_- No tan rápido Uchiha – lo detuvo la mujer – para que la misión sea un éxito y no nos persigan hasta nuestro escondite tienen que creer que Naruto está muerto _

_- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver?_

_- Se que pudiste mejorar la técnica de Itachi – el teme asintió – vi que tu amiguita peli rosada está en camino hacia aquí, te trajimos con Konan un cuerpo para que puedas hacerlo._

_- Pero esa técnica requiere de mi chakra al máximo. No creo que pueda lograrlo – dudó mi antiguo compañero._

_- Te estaremos esperando por si Haruno-san te trae problemas – le aseguró el hombre de los piercings, pero el morocho rio._

_- ¿Sakura? Sakura no puede dañar ni a una mosca_

_- Esta bien Uchiha, te lo dejamos todo a vos, pero yo no me confiaría tanto de esa chica, mucho menos en tu estado – le advirtió la peli azul – y recuerda que tiene que convertirse en la próxima Hokage, así venceremos a Konoha - y se fueron, pero se escondieron tras un par de arboles, y fue así como pude ver todo lo que sucedió. Sasuke hizo una técnica parecida a la que había hecho Itachi, que utilizó el cuerpo de una persona inocente para enfrentarse a nosotros cuando fuimos a rescatar a Gaara, solo que en vez de copiarse a si mismo, me copio a mi, y era una excelente copia por lo visto, no solo podía copiar a otra persona a diferencia de su hermano, sino que esta copia podía mantenerse igual a pesar de que la persona esté muerta, mientras que Sasuke podía manipular a mi copia como Sasori a sus marionetas, cuando terminó con mi copia, cayo rendido, pero luego de unos minutos, se levantó y fue en el momento que apareció Sakura, me creyó muerto y atacó a Sasuke de una manera que nunca pude haber imaginado._

_- Pein, hay que hacer algo, está muy débil, lo va a matar – se preocupó Konan._

_- Mejor vámonos, ese mocoso ya me estaba molestando – respondió el hombre, ella lo miró curiosa._

_- Pero si se muere ¿No van a descubrir que ese no es el verdadero Naruto?_

_- No, logró perfeccionar demasiado esa técnica – y cargándome en los brazos de Pein, me secuestraron._

- Entonces, si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo desaparecido? – preguntó curiosa pero al fin más calmada Sakura – ¿te extrajeron al Kyubi?

- ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto! escapé de esos dobes – sonreía mostrándose superior a los Akatsukis – fue difícil, pero cuando el jutsu de Konan dejó de hacerme efecto, hice lo imposible para escapar, les hice creer que aún estaba bajo el efecto del jutsu hasta que llegaron a la guarida, y como se veían muy cansados aproveché la oportunidad, me costó pero escape, lo malo fue que quedé demasiado agotado y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la aldea más cercana creo que caí por un precipicio o algo así, recuerdo que me desperté y vi a una niña pequeña que me preguntaba mi nombre, y yo lo había olvidado, había olvidado todo lo que me sucedió antes de caer.

-Pero si caíste por un precipicio ¿Por qué el Kyubi no te salvó? – preguntó no muy convencido Kiba.

- Creo que si lo hizo, porque con mis heridas y mi poco chakra no creo que pudiera sobrevivir a no ser del chakra del Kyubi. Pero ya te dije, no recordaba nada – aseguró muy serio.

- ¿Tenías amnesia? – preguntó confundida Ino.

- Creo que sí, estuve mucho tiempo con la familia de esa niña, que se llamaba Mu, en una casita muy humilde, me cuidaron y me hicieron tratar por un medico de la aldea, hasta que luego de mucho tiempo pude recuperar mis memorias y así volver a Konoha.

- No tiene sentido – interrumpió extrañado Gaara – ¿La familia que te mantuvo no vio tu protector frontal con el símbolo de Konoha?

- No lo tenía, Sasuke lo utilizó para copiarme

- ¿Y Akatsuki no te buscó? – preguntó sacando conclusiones Kiba.

- Escuche después de muchos meses que un grupo vestido con capas negras con nubes rojas irrumpieron en la aldea, seguramente pasaron primero por Konoha.

- Es muy difícil de creerlo – aseguró Kakashi – Sakura te vio morir.

- No a mi, yo nunca le hubiera dicho que ese era mi fin – respondió cruzándose de brazos. Los ojos de la pelirrosa de llenaron de lágrimas.

- Una parte de mi sabía que era imposible que te dieras por vencido – bajó su cabeza – pero verte así me desesperó tanto que no podía pensar racionalmente – rompió en llanto y volvió a tirarse a los brazos del rubio – Naruto por favor, no vuelvas a abandonarme

- No lo haré – beso su cabeza dándole un cálido abrazo – no lo haré, Sakura-chan.

**Fin del capitulo 23**


	24. ¿El fin a nuestros problemas?

**Los ultimos 3 capitulos, gracias x aguantarme, mis tardanzas, esta historia la escribí hace como 7 meses atras creo, pero necesitava muchas correcciones, y la fui editando mientras subia los 1eros caps en el verano, por eso los primeros son un desastre XD gracias a los que siguen este intento de fic desde el verano y los quelo siguen desde hace poco, los quiero mucho =)**

**Capitulo 24: ¿El fin a nuestros problemas?**

- Yo estoy convencida – aseguró Tsunade que recién se hacía presente en la iglesia. Todos voltearon a verla.

- ¿Cómo está tan segura Tsunade-sama? – preguntó amablemente Neji.

- Porque lo veo en sus ojos – todos miraron al rubio- volvió para reclamar algo – ante esas palabras todos quedaron sin entender bien – Dale Naruto, se muy bien que querés pedirle a Sakura que es tuyo por derecho – sonrió la mujer.

- Así es Tsunade-baachan – y fue el instante en que la postura seria y serena del rubio se fue al demoño, soltó a su amiga, y señalándola con el dedo índice y con sus ojos hechos dos círculos remarcados pero completamente blancos y con sus dientes hechos unos cuadraditos simétricos gritó a todo pulmón - ¡DEVOLVEME MI PUESTO DE HOKAGE SAKURA-CHAN! – todos tuvieron una caída para atrás (al estilo anime, claro) definitivamente era Naruto.

- ¿Podríamos continuar con la boda? – Kankurou irrumpió en el lugar.

- Sería buena idea – dijo Kiba rascándose la nuca. Gaara fue con su recién llegado hermano, mientras la boda continuaba.

- ¿Sabías algo de esto?

- Me encontré con Naruto en el camino a Konoha y me contó toda la historia.

- ¿Y le creíste?

- Si, no soy tan desconfiado como vos, ahora cállate, estamos en una boda.

- ¿Vos le dijiste lo de la boda? – le preguntó en un susurro.

- Si – susurró aun más bajo.

Pasaron las horas y el cura finalmente anuncio – y yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – el órgano volvió a sonar, y el matrimonio se dio un profundo beso frente a los aplausos de todos los presentes, la joven pareja salió de la iglesia, y tras ellos todos sus seres queridos, todos hacían fila para saludar a los recién casados mientras llovía arroz, Kankurou y Naruto le dieron un muy cálido abrazo a Kiba, pero luego fueron con Michiru, el ninja de la arena se limitó a un apretón de manos, pero el rubio no se conformaría solo con eso, la abrazó a ella también – ya vamos a tener tiempo para conocernos bien – le aseguró a la pelirroja, quien le sonrió – cuidá mucho a Kiba, es un gran amigo.

Al fin llegó Sakura a felicitar a su amigo y ex-novio – No puedo creer que te casaste antes que yo.

- Es más que seguro que pronto te vas a casar – se lo quedó mirando extrañada – el regreso de Naruto te hace libre de tu cargo de Kage – la hokage sintió como de alguna manera las palabras del castaño la iluminaban.

- ¡Kiba! Es cierto – sintió como un par de manos se posaban en sus hombros, se voltio y quedó frente a frente a su amado, y sin importarle nada lo abrazó y lo besó frente a la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes, especialmente frente a un par de ojos azules que sentían que el mundo se les venía abajo. Gaara se separó de la pelirrosa con sus orbes aguamarina bien abiertos, ella sin embargo sonreía.

- Sakura ¿Qué…- uno de los dedos de la aludida se posó sobre sus labios interrumpiéndolo, le regaló la sonrisa mas dulce que tenia para luego voltearse hacia Naruto que aun observaba sin comprender.

- Naruto, sos el nuevo Hokage – el silencio que se había producido se cortó con unos aplausos masivos, fue esta vez el Kazekage quien besó a su novia, pero nadie tubo tiempo para sorprenderse de esa actitud, estaban casi todos celebrando por el nombramiento del Séptimo Hokage.

- No puedo creer que Sakura se haya animado a besarlo frente a casi toda la aldea – comentó Temari entrando a su casa, y sentándose en uno de los sillones.

- Es más increíble que tu hermano la haya besado también así en público – agregó Shikamaru cerrando la puerta – ¿Y Kankurou? – preguntó sentándose frente a ella en fin.

- Volvió a Suna, Kiba y Michiru van a su luna de miel pasando por ahí, así que lo llevan.

- ¿Problemas con la novia?

- Es muy celosa, pero va a llegar rápido van en carreta.

- Eso le va a traer menos problemas a mi pobre cuñado.

- Si aunque…- una queja de dolor que salía por su boca no la dejó concluir su frase y se tomó de su vientre.

- Temari ¿Qué te pasa? – se acercó preocupado.

- Shikamaru, llévame al hospital, el bebé ya viene – dijo como pudo por el dolor que le producía, estaba rompiendo bolsa.

- ¿Me amas? –preguntó dibujando con su dedo índice pequeños círculos alrededor de las tetillas de su amado, estaban recostados en la cama, ella posaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, ambos con una sonrisa, el miraba el teche mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones rosados.

- Más de lo que imaginas – le respondió mirándola al fin con esa sonrisa sincera que no mucha gente había visto. Estaba por agregar algo más cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, los dos suspiraron con fastidio – ¿Quién molesta a las dos de la mañana?

- Yo atiendo – se levantó, se puso un poco de ropa y salió de la habitación, sin embargo el dio un par de vueltas en la cama, quedando nuevamente boca arriba con una amplia sonrisa, al pasar unos minutos, Sakura volvió corriendo – Temari está por dar a luz.

Finalmente llegaron al hospital, a pesar de Sakura lo conocía bien, pasaron primero por la recepción para saber en que habitación estaba la ninja de Suna – Sabaku no Temari, déjeme ver – la recepcionista revisó unos papeles, hasta que sonriente les respondió – Sala de partos, tercer piso sala quince ¿Son de la familia?

- Soy el hermano – respondió nervioso, finalmente iba a ser tío.

- Entonces usted puede pasar a la sala, la señorita tendrá que esperar en la sala de espera.

- No hay problema, vamos – aseguró ella y se dirigieron a donde la mujer les había indicado, cuando llegaron, Gaara suspiró y entró, en cuanto a Sakura ella se quedó sentada con Ino, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Lee, entre otros, no había visto a Naruto –_seguro que está cansado por el viaje y todo lo que pasó hoy_ – pensó un tanto preocupada, no era propio del rubio no estar presente en un momento como ese. Un par de minutos más tarde, decidió bajar al buffet del hospital a servirse un café, tenia que mantenerse despierta aquella noche. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la planta baja, en las escaleras, se topó con alguien – Naruto, creí que no habías venido - le dijo con una inocente sonrisa.

- Sakura-chan – se ruborizó, tenia un café en su mano

- ¡Que casualidad! Venia a buscar café.

- Sakura-chan, dame un beso.

**Fin del capitulo 24**

**jejej, no podía resistirme a la idea de ponerles un ultimo obstaculo a la felíz pareja, y volví a hacerlo, volvi a cortar el cap en el mejor momento, seguro que me deben estar putiando el 29 idiomas diferentes, soy así de mala, así es como me dibierto jajja, mentira, me gusta dejarlas con la intriga, las qiero mis queridas lectoras.**

**Geliana Rotten  
**


	25. Estrellas

**Bueno... Veamos, ¿Cuanto me tardé? ¿Un año o más? No hay excusas, voy a ser sincera, me habia olvidado que no habia terminado con esto, y despues cuando me acordé me dio mucha pereza ponerme a corregir los errores, lo siento mucho, pero bueno a modo de disculpa subo los dos ultimos capitulos, son cortitos, en fin, no tengo mas que decir. Gracias por el aguante**

**Capitulo 25: Estrellas**

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto como si se hubiera atragantado con algo.

- Quiero que me des un beso Sakura-chan – respondió seguro.

- Naruto – dijo sin comprender las claras palabras del rubio, se quedó callada, no tenía palabras para responder a tal petición, y así se quedaron unos segundos, hasta que él interrumpió el silencio.

- Sakura-chan...-

- ¡No! – lo interrumpió con un grito, bajando la mirada y saliendo corriendo del lugar, dejándolo ahí parado, solo, a pesar de lo que había pasado con su mejor amiga, una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y una fina lagrima recorría su mejilla.

- Gracias, Sakura-chan

Salió corriendo del hospital, pero no se detuvo siguió corriendo sin rumbo hasta que llegó al viejo puente donde se reunía el equipo siete, al darse cuenta de dono estaba, millones de recuerdos invadieron su mente, los recuerdos de Naruto y Sasuke la atarearon, dejándose caer sentada en el piso del puente; dejó que su cabeza callera un poco hacía atrás dejándola contemplar las estrellas, el cielo estaba despejado, se podían ver todas las estrellas con claridad pero habían cuatro que sin saber bien la razón le llamaban la atención.

- Cuatro estrellas – dijo en un suspiro – _cuatro hombres…_

_Relato de Sakura:_

Fue como si hubiera sido ayer; cuando ingresé a la academia ninja, empezó todo como un juego, el juego de ser una heroína, que ilusa la niña llorona, que quiere ser alguien, pero solo sabe llorar y perder. Perdí a la única persona que me protegía cuando conocí a la primera estrella – Sasuke.

¿Lo odio? No lo se, pero por su culpa no había notado que tenía una grandiosa persona a mi lado rogando por mi amor, mi segunda estrella – Naruto.

Me dolió mucho perder a mi segunda estrella, más que perder a mi primera. Mi Sasuke-kun ya no era el mismo cuando decidió unirse a Orochimaru, era otro, una persona completamente diferente a mi primer amor. Pero cuando ya no había nadie más que esté ahí para mi, descubrí mi tercer estrella, casi no nos conocíamos a pesar de ser compañeros de academia, pero fue él la persona más comprensiva en ese momento, y la que me enamoró con todo su cariño – Kiba.

Pero no supe diferenciar entre amistad y amor, él merecía a alguien mejor, y la encontró, aun así seguimos siendo amigos, una amistad indestructible que me ayudaría a encontrar a mi cuarta estrella. Perdón, ¿dije que yo la encontré? No, mi cuarta estrella me encontró a mi – Gaara.

Gaara… no se bien como describirlo, el es tan diferente a mis otras estrellas, y con él sentí que tocaba el cielo, que había encontrado mi final feliz, pero, una estrella del pasado volvió y me trajo muchos recuerdos.

Naruto fue siempre mi fiel compañero, siempre se mostró interesado en mí, me protegió y en varias oportunidades casi da su vida por la mía, y tengo que admitirlo, el también me atría, cuando teníamos quince años, el demostró haber madurado tanto, pero aun mantenía esa actitud de niño insoportable, creo que eso fue una combinación perfecta y me enamoré.

En cuanto a mi, siempre tan débil, aunque digan que cambie, no lo hice, no puedo siquiera aclarar mi mente para comprender a quien amo en realidad. No se que hacer, y lo peor es que ya empecé a llorar.

Mientras tanto Gaara ya nos había superado a todos, pero a pesar de eso, seguía mostrándose frío ¡Un momento!

Conmigo, el ya no es así, me trata muy diferente a mi que a los demás. Acaso…

¿Acaso soy más importante que los demás, para él?

Naruto es un gran amigo, pero solo lo siento así como un amigo, aunque haya sentido algo por él, Gaara me necesita, y yo - Quiero morir junto a mi cuarta estrella.

_Fin del relato_

Mientras tanto en la sala de partos.

- Que bueno que haya venido señor Kazekage – le decía la obstetra al pelirrojo – Este parto se puso muy difícil desde que su hermana pujando le dio un cabezazo a Shikamaru y lo desmayó – en eso, el chico observó a su cuñado desmayado en al suelo a su lado y suspiró, Temari le estaba quebrando la mano cada vez que hacía fuerza.

- Maldición Shikamaru.

Pasaron las horas y el parto había terminado, Temari tenia en sus brazos a una hermosa bebita que tenia muy pocos cabellos que al parecer eran castaños, Shikamaru ya se había despertado y estaba junto a ella admirando a el pequeñín que la rubia tenia en sus brazos, con esta escena frente a sus ojos, sin cambiar su semblante serio el pelirrojo se enterneció y se imagino a él en el lugar de su cuñado y a Sakura en el lugar de su hermana, pero borro esas ideas de su mente, aún no estaba preparado para aquello, al recordar a su amada salió del lugar dejando solos a la paraje y el recién nacido para reencontrarse con su pelirrosa, pero en la sala de espera no estaba, lo que le pareció muy extraño, solo pudo ver a los ninjas de Konoha, la mayoría estaban dormidos a excepción de Shino y Hinata.

- Gaara-kun- lo llamó la chica de los ojos blancos con delicadeza- ¿Cómo está el bebé y Temari-san?

- Están muy bien, Shikamaru cuida de ellos ¿No han visto a Sakura?- los dos chicos se miraron.

- Se fue hace bastante tiempo ya- respondió Shino ante la confundida mirada del Kazekage- Bajo a buscar un café y no volvió

- ¿Cómo?

- No te preocupes, debe estar con Naruto, él también había bajado antes por un café.

- Seguramente se encontraron y se quedaron charlando- agregó con simpatía la peli azul- Hace mucho que no se ven- Se relajó al saber eso.

- Entonces iré a verlos, yo también necesito un café y un descanso.

Fuera del hospital se encontraba Naruto, se había quedado ahí poco tiempo después de que su vieja amiga abandonara el edificio, la estaba esperando, pues sabía que volvería y necesitaban hablar, y finalmente la vio volver a lo lejos, cada vez que se acercaba mas pudo distinguir que la chica estaba sonriendo, por lo cual el también lo hizo y cuando ya estaba frente a él se dispuso a hablar- Lo siento, Sakura-chan, es que quería probarme a mi mismo- La aludida lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando te vi con Gaara en la boda, me di cuenta de que estaban muy enamorados y quería saber si podía soportar tu rechazo- le explico con un poco de nostalgia en la voz.

- Los siento, Naruto, creo que nos cuesta encontrarnos- se disculpo con una simpatía amarga.

- Pero además quería comprobar que tan fuerte es mi amor por Melody.

- ¿Melody?- volvió a extrañarse.

- Verás, cuando estuve con amnesia y quedé bajo los cuidados de la familia de Mu conocí a una ninja medico de la aldea, esa es Melody, que era la encargada de llevar a cabo mi tratamiento, al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, sabes como soy yo y bueno, ella es muy diferente a mi, pero con el tiempo nos fuimos entendiendo y me enamoré de ella.

- Ya veo- todo eso le había caído como un balde de agua fría- ¿O sea que esto fue una prueba de tu amor hacia ella?- No pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada, estaba acostumbrada a ser el gran amor del ojiazul.

- También fue una prueba de tu amor hacia Gaara. Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó confundido al ver las amargas lagrimas de su amiga.

- Porque me cambiaste por otra- bromeo aun con lagrimas pero con una gran sonrisa- Al fin está todo bien.

- ¿Era eso, lloras de la emoción?- le secaba las lagrimas con delicadeza mientras ella asentía.

- ¿Ahora le vas a pedir un beso a Gaara para probar su amor por mi?- rio.

- No- hizo una pausa para pasar su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de la chica y así volver al hospital- Su amor por vos es muy sincero- Una vez adentro del lugar la llevó hasta el buffet- ¿No querías un café?

**Fin del capitulo 25**


	26. Quiero ser padre

**Capitulo 26:**** Quiero ser padre.**

- ¡Acá estaban!- exclamó aliviado Gaara cuando entró al buffet y se encontró con Naruto y Sakura que charlaban animadamente.

- ¡Hey Gaara! Le estaba contando a Sakura-chan acerca de la familia de Mu y los ninja médicos que me atendieron.

- Pensé que solo había sido uno- comentó sentándose junto a ellos.

- Eran varios pero había uno que estaba conmigo todo el tiempo.

- Y luego se volvieron novios- lo interrumpió la chica con una sonrisa sonrojando al rubio.

- ¡Sakura-chan!

- ¿En serio? ¿Tengo una cuñada nueva?

- Hey, si vamos a ser hermanos hay un problema porque Sakura-chan es mi hermanita, por lo tanto ustedes dos también serian hermanos y su relación sería incestuosa- explico con rapidez y muy seriamente, con la misma rapidez con la que habló, Sakura lo golpeo.

- Bien hecho.

- Gracias, mi amor ¿Cómo está Temari?

- Muy bien, el bebé es sano, Shikamaru los está cuidando a ambos.

- Es increíble que dejaras a Shikamaru ser el novio de tu hermana- comentó el nuevo Hokage pasándose la mano por donde lo había golpeado su amiga.

- Naruto, mejor no hables de eso.

Ya había salido el sol, y una habitación del sector maternal del hospital de Konoha estaba repleta de gente que quería conocer al nuevo Nara, aunque había también mucha gente afuera en la sala de espera para no agobiar tanto al recién nacido y a su madre, entre quienes estaban afuera, se encontraban Shikamaru y Chouji, este ultimo se encontraba comiendo, mientras que el otro aun no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo.

- Shikamaru- lo llamó una voz conocida, se levantó de su lugar y se encontró cara a cara con el Kazekage- ¿Podemos hablar afuera?

Shikamaru se encontraba muy nervioso, temía que Gaara le dijera que se llevaría a Temari y que iba a poder visitar a su hija solo por determinados tiempos, entonces una vez que estuvieron afuera se apresuró a hablar – Gaara se que no te agrado, pero por favor piensa bien lo que estás por decidir.

- Shikamaru, calmate- lo interrumpió- No se que estarías pensando y es cierto que no me agradas, pero estoy seguro que no sabes de que quiero hablar.

- ¿No vas a separar a Temari y a mi hija de mi?- preguntó mas aliviado

- Si hiciera eso Temari me odiaría mas que a nada en este mundo, y nunca dejaría a mi sobrina sin su padre- el castaño suspiró con alivio- Es bueno saber eso.

- Y solo para que lo sepas, cualquier hombre que se acerque a mi hermana no me agrada, no te lo tomes tan personal.

- Bueno, creo que eso me hacen sentir un poco mejor- comentó confundido- En fin ¿De qué querías hablarme?

- ¿Qué se siente?- preguntó luego de un silencio que se había creado entre los dos.

- ¿Qué cosa?- se volvió a crear otro silencio que fue mas incomodo, el Kazekage no quería mirar a su interlocutor a los ojos.

- Ser… padre- concluyó al fin dándole la espalda al otro que lo miraba muy sorprendido.

- Bueno… aun no lo he sentido muy bien del todo lo que es ser padre, porque todo sucedió tan rápido que aun me cuesta mucho creerlo, pero lo que siento me cuesta definirlo con palabras- concluyó el castaño que también se puso de espalda al pelirrojo para ocultar su sonrojo- Pero el momento en que recuperé la conciencia y vi a Temari con la bebé, fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida- Hubo otro silencio que terminó con un suspiro por parte de Shikamaru que caminó y se puso frente a su cuñado- No soy muy bueno para expresar mis sentimientos pero Temari y mi hija son lo mas importante en mi vida, y creo que eso es lo que se siente ser padre, sentir que no estoy completo sin ellas porque las amo y nunca voy a dejar que nada les pase, no me lo perdonaría- Cuando el castaño terminó con su confesión Gaara quedó unos segundos en silencio asimilando sus palabras, y luego se dio media vuelta hacia el hospital y empezó a caminar, pero antes de adentrarse en el edificio, se detuvo y aún sin voltearse habló.

- Creo que no eres tan malo para Temari después de todo.

Pasó un poco mas de una semana y mucha gente estaba reunida en las puertas de la aldea, alguien iba a partir y al parecer era importante, el viejo grupo de amigos estaba reunido en aquel lugar, o lo que quedaba de ellos, también los senseis que los habían acompañado durante su crecimiento, en el centro de todos estaba Naruto, y a su lado estaban una chica de cabello verde y ojos grises, Temari y Shikamaru que tenia a sus bebe en sus brazos, Frente a ellos estaba Gaara acompañado por Sakura y varios ninjas de Suna- Este día se fortalece la alianza entre Konoha y Suna, anunciaba el Hokage mientras el sol de a poco se iba escondiendo- Konoha se queda con Temari, ninja de Suna.

- Y Suna se lleva Sakura, ninja de Konoha- concluyó el otro Kage.

- Además de que Temari tubo un hijo con un ninja de Konoha- agregó la chica de cabello verde.

- Y Sakura pronto también tendrá un hijo con un ninja de Suna, Melody- Agregó el pelirrojo abrazando por detrás al la pelirrosa ante una mirada sorprendida de todos, obviamente las palabras del Kage sorprendieron por demás a su novia.

- ¿Qué?- gritó confundida intentando mirar al pelirrojo.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estas embarazada y no me lo dijiste? Eso es de mala hermanita- grito llorando el Hokage.

- ¡No estoy embarazada! ¿Qué estás diciendo, Gaara?

- Quiero ser padre- esas ultimas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua congelada a la chica.

- Gaara… Yo nunca…- estaba tan nerviosa que no podía pensar bien que iba a decir- Nunca pensé en eso- concluyó totalmente ruborizada- Nunca me imaginé esto de vos.

- Yo tampoco, pero es mi deseo- le dio un beso inocente en la mejilla- y no me va a costar mucho convencerte de que se cumpla- el rostro de la kunoichi se puso mas rojo aún.

- Bueno, entonces parece que tienen mucho de que hablar- interrumpió Temari acercándose a su hermano- Hermanito te voy a extrañar- le dijo dándole un abrazo.

- El bebé la volvió demasiado cariñosa- susurró Shikamaru

- ¡Te escuché Shikamaru!- gritó la rubia despertando al bebé y fue corriendo a tomarla en brazos para tranquilizarla.

- Entonces, este es el adiós.

- No seas idiota Naruto, te voy a visitar muy seguido.

- Sakura-chan, será mejor que cuides esa boca, no querrás que mi futuro sobrinito o sobrinita se la pase diciendo groserías- terminó recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cara- Ya entendí- Luego su amiga fue a despedirse de la chica de los ojos grises, y Gaara se acercó a él- No es necesario que te lo diga, se que la vas a cuidar muy bien.

- Con mi vida- le respondió extendiéndole la mano, el rubio rápidamente sonrió como solo él lo hacía y estrechó su mano con la de su amigo para terminar en un abrazo- Konoha y Suna nunca estuvieron tan unidas.

- A partir de ahora todo queda entre kages- respondió terminando con el abrazo. La ninja medico se despidió con lagrimas de todos seguida por su novio, y luego el grupo de amigos se quedaban viendo como la pareja se alejaba escoltada de ninjas de Suna.

- Naruto- la voz de Melody lo sacó de sus pensamientos- Adivina quien va a ser padre.

**Fin**

**Y bueno, eso fue todo, nuevamente pido disculpar por el tiempo que las dejé abandonadas, y bueno, gracias por haber leido, por haber soportado mis faltas ortograficas y todo eso, leyendo todo este fic pude notar un crecimiento en mi, y creo que mucha gente mas lo puede notar, nuevamente gracias a quienes leyeron y me brindaron su apoyo, a quienes criticaban, gracias x leer y por reportarme hubieran sido mas lindas las criticas cosntructivas pero me rei un poco leyendo sus insultos, en fin, no se me ocurre que mas poner, ah! si, ahora me dedico al yaoi así que está es la despedida de esta pagina, quizas en una de esas vueltas del destino nos volvemos a leer y ahora me voy tengo una importante competencia de skate y tengo que practicar.**

**Bye bye 4eva!!**


End file.
